Love Affair
by twilightcullen21
Summary: Bella is happily married to Emmett Cullen but what happens when she starts having a passionate love affair with her brother in law Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 1**

**Ok so I woke up this morning and this story just popped into my head. What if Bella was married to Emmett? What if Edward was her brother in law? Hmm sounds crazy but I wrote what came out of me. Lets see how this story turns out.**

**Welcome to Love affair…. **

I rolled to the other side of the bed and stared at my alarm clock. 1:30. Where is he? At that moment I heard the door open. I got out of the bed and faced the door. He finally came in and locked it and turned around to see my glare.

"Where were you?" I asked my husband.

Its been about three years since I married Emmett Cullen. He is the man of my dreams. I met him when we were both in Stanford. We automatically clicked. Ever since we have been together. I love him. When he proposed to my I couldn't believe it. It was like my fairy tale was becoming true.

Since those three years things have changed slightly. I still love him to death but he's became very controlling of me. When I got my diploma from Stanford I wanted to become a writer, but he didn't approve of it. He wanted me in the same career he was in. Yes he wanted me to be a lawyer. I hated the fact that he wants to choose what my career was. Since one big fight we had I haven't gotten a job and I haven't written.

"Well, where were you?" I asked him again.

"Honey I was working late in the office." He said.

"At one in the night?" I asked him.

"I had a lot of papers to work on. What did you think I was doing?" He asked me and I just stared.

"I'm not thinking anything. The only think I'm thinking is that I don't appreciate for my husband to come back a one in the night from his job!" I shouted.

"Bella, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. we'll talk in the morning." He said and swiftly walked into our bed room.

Then I heard my phone vibrate. I had a text.

**Did he get home yet?**

**-Edward**

Yea just got home. Night

-Bella

I text Edward when I was starting to get worried. I asked him if he knew where he was, but he didn't know. He told me he was probably at work. Oh how he knew his brother. As you can see Edward Cullen is my brother in law. When I met him we just clicked. He's like my best friend. Since he graduated Harvard two years ago he started to live near by to my house and every morning we go out for some coffee and just hang out.

Edward is the only one in the Cullen family that doesn't work in the Cullen's law firm. He told me he loves his family but that he was just very different from them. So he wasn't a lawyer. He was a painter. Yes a painter and yes his father didn't approve of it. He wanted all the men in the family to be in the family business. Actually Edward hasn't spoken to his father much since one huge fight about that last week at a family dinner.

He told his dad that he had to stop controlling his life and that he wasn't the same as Emmett and Jasper. He wanted to paint and that that was his passion. Of course Carlisle threw a hissy fit. He said _'No Son of mine is going to be a painter. Its useless and that's not what the Cullen men do!' _right after that Edward left his parents house and told them if they couldn't accept what he wants to do then he doesn't want to see them.

I truly don't understand why the Cullen family is like this. I mean if they actually took the time to see Edward's paintings I'm sure that they would change there mind. He was an incredible painter. He paints with his heart, so much passion. He tells me that everyone of his painting tell a story and that they all has a special meaning to him. I loved just going to his art gallery and look at his painting there were so relaxing.

I decided to go back to bed. When I got to my room Emmett was already snoring like a dog. I laid on my bed and tried my hardest to ignore the loud snoring.

The next morning I woke up before Emmett. I made some coffee and some breakfast. I got a cup of coffee, sat on the couch grabbed my laptop and decided to check my e-mails. Hmm one e-mail from Angela. Haven't spoken to her since my wedding!

**From: **Angie546

**To: **Bells143

**Subject: **MISS YOU!!!

_Omg Bella I miss you!_

_I haven't spoken to you in such a long time!_

_I'm back home from California to visit my parents, lets go some where and catch up! I have some big news to tell you. Bye! 3_

**From: **Bells143

**To: **Angie546

**Subject: **Where have you been!

_Angie! I miss you too, how are things as a newly married women? _

_I hope you and Ben are very happy. No way your coming back here to Chicago!?_

_Yes defiantly need to catch up. Just let me know when you get here and we will make a date! Bye! _

I kept looking at my mail and I had one from Edward.

**From: **ECullen953

**To: **Bells143

**Subject: **Watch and Laugh my dear

I clicked on the E-mail and it was a video of last years Christmas party where I was….lets just say I had a little too much to drink.

In the video I had a Santa had on, a tequila shot in one hand, and I was dancing on the coffee table while singing _jingle bell rock_. Oh god what was I thinking??? I've seen this video so I know what's coming up. BOOM! I fell off the coffee table right on my ass. that's not even the funny part. I actually get up and scream HOOPLA and throw the tequila shot on the floor which brakes into little pieces. God I'm a stupid drunk.

**From: **Bells143

**To: **ECullen953

**Subject: **Delete now!!

_Edward I swear to god if you don't delete that right now I'm going to go to your house and break all your paintings! I look like an idiot!_

Five minuets later I get another E-mail

**From: **ECullen953

**To: **Bells143

**Subject: **No way!

_Bella I cant delete it. That was a very memorable night and you look adorable. And no way in hell I'm letting you go near my paintings. You wouldn't dare._

_I'll meet you at the café at 9:30. See ya._

I started to laugh and close my laptop when I heard Emmett come out of out bedroom.

"Morning babe." He said as I walked tords him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good morning. Don't leave without eating breakfast please." I told him going back to the living room.

"Sure thing, why were you laughing two seconds ago?" He asked and I turned around.

"Oh nothing, your brother is a jackass and decided to send me the video he recorded of me at last years Christmas party." I said and he started to laugh.

"That was some night." He said shaking his head and grabbing a plate of food.

"I'm going to eat real quick because then ill be late." He said stuffing his face with food.

When he was finally done he turned around to me and gave me a kiss.

"See you tonight Hun." He said.

"Alright, bye. Love you." I said.

"Love you too" He shouted as he closed the door.

After he left I decided to go and take a shower. When I was done I walked into my closet and picked out some black shorts, my grey polo sweater, and my black flats. I left my hair loose and placed some blush on and left my house.

The café was pretty close to where I live so I decided just to walk instead of taking my car. When I got there I spotted Edward sitting in one of the seats outside with two cups of coffee. He knew how I liked my coffee so he always bought it for me and I would pay him once I was there.

When I got there he got up and gave me a hug,

"Heyyyyy sis what's up." He said and I sat down.

"Nothing much how are you?" I asked him while he sat back down.

"I'm good I guess. I called my father yesterday." He said.

"And what happened?" I asked taking a sit of my coffee.

"You know how it goes Bells, I tell him to please understand what I want and he starts screaming at me how the Cullen men don't paint they defend justice." He explained and I rolled my eyes.

"What about your mother?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"My mother is like my dads little puppy. She's does and agrees with him in everything. She's like his little robot." He explained.

"But lets forget about that. Please tell me what the hell my big brother was doing going back home at one in the morning?" He asked

"He told me he had a lot of work so he couldn't leave." I said.

"He's an idiot." He said and I laughed.

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"Because he just is, sorry for not minding my own business but I think he should treat you more like a wife and not like he's your commander." He said and I stared at him.

"Have you even showed him the book your writing?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You see what I mean Bella. You don't want to show him because he doesn't want his wife writing. If that's what you want to do then you should do it. screw him." He said.

"I'm still the only one who has read it?" He asked and I nodded my head.

I knew Edward was right. Emmett hardly treats me like a wife and just more like I'm his little robot or something. I guess he got that from his father. It's been around a month since I started to write my book. I haven't showed Emmett because I knew he wouldn't approve. The only person that has read it is Edward and he loved it. He told me I should keep going at it and publish it. But like I said before, I know Emmett wont approve.

Every time, every morning Edward starts talking to me about how Emmett isn't fair and that he should let me do what ever I want. And I know he's right. I'm his wife and he should be happy with whatever I want to do. I'm 23 years old dam it. I'm not some baby that needs to be told what to do.

"Edward, you know how your brother is." I told him.

"Yes I know how he is, he's a big idiot that doesn't know how to treat his wife." He said taking my hand.

"Bella, just talk to him tell him how you feel." He said and I looked down to our touching hands.

Pulling my hand back I spoke back. "Yea, I guess your right. I'll try to talk to him." I said with a smile.

Ok let me explain the pulling back my hand thing. You see The Cullen men are extremely good looking. I have never seen such good looking men in one family. Emmett is the oldest, 25 and was tall and strong. He has blonde hair and big green eyes. Jasper was the laid back one of them three. He was 24 and had wavy blonde hair, green eyes and had sort of a hippie vibe to him. He was very chill. You cant help but to feel relaxed around him.

And Edward was the baby of the family. He was 22 years old and was pretty much the outcast of his family. Like I said before he was really different from them. He got everything except his eyes from his mother. He's the only one out of the three that had brown hair. His hair wasn't just some normal brown hair. His was sort of bronzy like. It was a very weird type of brown.

He was around 6,0 and little bit taller the Japer but shorter the Emmett. He had big bright green eyes with some blue in the middle. Brighter then his brothers eyes. His body was very lean, all muscles. Well you would have all muscles if you worked out 3 hours every freaking day. He always tells me to go with him but that's a big no, no. I don't do working out.

I have never told this to anyone but the first time I met Edward I wanted to do him right there. Yes I might sound like a whore but I'm going to be blunt about it. I wanted to fuck Edward Cullen the first time I met him. I mean just look at him. Who wouldn't want to fuck the living Jesus out of him. But after I got to know him we just became friends and that's all. I made it official and got married to his brother.

Please don't get me wrong I love my Husband dearly, but I couldn't help but to think sometimes how things would be if Edward and I ever did something. Out of Emmett and Edward sadly out of the two the one who understands me the most would have to be Edward. And that sucks because it should be his brother that understands me the most. Edward understood my passion of writing and it was the only thing I was actually good at.

But enough with this nonsense. I'm with Emmett Cullen and I'm very happy that way…

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?? LET ME KNOW!**

**TEN OR MORE **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 1**

"So what do you want to do today?" Edward asked me taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't know. I just don't want to go home. I'm so bored there."

I explained.

"Well then how about you come to my house and I'll show you my newest paintings?" He asked.

"Sounds good." I said and we got up and left the café. While we walked to his house we spoke about music and just random things. He told be about a gallery opening he's going to have and that he wants his whole family to be there. He knows very well that Carlisle wont go and if Carlisle wont go Esme wont go.

"Well Edward talk to them, who knows maybe they will go." I insisted and he took a deep breath.

"I just wished that they would just accept who I am you know." He said in a low voice.

I got closer to him and linked my arm to his.

"Don't worry Edward, they'll come around. But I'll make sure to let Emmett know about it and we'll be there for sure." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks." He said and I smiled up at him.

When we finally got to his house all you would see it painting and paint and brushes everywhere. I started to walk tords the couch until a specific painting caught my eye. It was stunning. Edward noticed me eyeing it and walked up to me.

"It took me five months to finish that one. Its my main one for the gallery." He explained.

I got closer to it and touched it. It was so detailed, the colors were so fascinating.

"Edward its beautiful." I said and he smiled.

"Well did you ever think of my offer?" He asked walking into the kitchen as I sat on the couch.

"Yes I have."

"And?" He said.

"Well Ok I guess, I mean I don't have crap to do in the after noon's anyway." I explained and he nodded his head.

Edward has been insisting that he gives me painting lessons. I would always say no because I would feel like I was intruding in his space, but he just kept and kept insisting that I let him give me classes.

"That's great because I know exactly how we should start." He said with excitement.

"And how is that?" I asked and he smirked.

"You'll see." He said and I rolled my eyes. Edward and his surprises.

"Alright, where going to start on Monday. Did Emmett tell you about tonight?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Well Jasper and his wife want to give the whole family some big news so they want us all to go to my parents house tonight." He said

"Oh, well Emmett hasn't told me anything. He never does, he just tells like three hours before then we go." I explained and he rolled his eyes.

"Controlling ass." He muttered.

We staid in his house for a while. He showed me his new paintings that were just breathtaking and he took me to his basement to show me his new pottery machine.

"So now your going to start making vases too?" I joked.

"I'm going to be making pottery." He said and I sat down in front of it.

"Do you want to try it?" He asked and I stared up at him.

"No, no I couldn't…." I said.

"Oh come on, its not hard. All you have to do is put your foot on there." He stood behind me and pointed at the foot pedal on the floor connected to the machine. He opened a cabinet and took out a lump of clay and placed it on the spinning wheel.

"Alright now all you have to do is just put your hands on the clay and lightly press your foot on the pedal." He explained.

I did as told and the wheel started spinning. I took the clay and it started to form into, well I'm not really sure what but hey at least I'm trying here.

"See, its not hard." He said still standing behind me.

"This is kind of fun actually." I said staring intensely at the spinning clay.

I all of a sudden accidentally hit the pedal a little to quick and the clay I had splashed on mine and Edwards face. I froze for a second until I turned around and saw Edwards face and broke down laughing.

"You think this is funny?" He asked grabbing a chuck of the clay. I stood up and walked away from him.

"Edward don't do what I think your going to do." I said walking away from him. All of I sudden I ran to up the stairs and he started chasing me around the living room with his hand full of clay.

"Give up Bella dear, your ganna get it." He said and I ran to the other side of the couch.

"Edward quick it." I said laughing. He all of a sudden ran to me and grabbed me by the waist and smashed the clay he had in his hand on my face.

"Asshole!" I shouted as he started to laugh.

I pushed him away and went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I was done I noticed that he was leaning on the door staring at me when I looked at him I glared.

"Oh come on, don't be mad at me." He said pouting.

"You're a jerk for that but I cant stay mad at you." I said and he chuckled.

"Well I'm going to go home, Emmett is going to be home soon so I'll see you tonight." I said grabbing my purse.

"Sure thing and remember to tell him about your book." He said as he opened the door for me.

"I'll see about that. Bye." I said. I gave him a hug then I was on my way home.

When I got there Emmett was already home. He was on the couch with a slice of pizza and watching a football game on the big screen. Then I noticed it.

"Emmett Martin Cullen, get your feet off the coffee table." I scolded and he turned around to looked at me with a grin.

"Hey babe." He said getting up and giving me a kiss.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to put your feet on the coffee table?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry it wont happened again." He said giving me another kiss and a smack on the ass. He let go of me and went to the fridge to grab a beer.

"So honey today where going to my parents house. It seems like Jasper and Alice want to tell us some big news." He said getting back on the couch.

"Uh yea, Edward told me."

"You saw him today?" He asked looking straight at the big screen.

"Yea we went to have some coffee then-" He cut me off because he shouted to the TV so loud it make me jump.

"Oh Come on that was a touch down!!!" He shouted getting up.

"Where leaving at 6pm." He told me as I walked into the bedroom.

I decided to take a hot shower. When I came out I went into my closet and picked out some dark blue skinny jeans, a simple black blouse and some black flats. I was never the fashioista. When it came to fashion my motto was 'what's comfortable and clean'.

I left my hair in its natural waves and did my makeup. When I was done I walked to the living room and Emmett was already waiting for me.

"Can you be any slower dear." He said opening the door.

"Lets just go already." I said walking out the house. Once outside we made our way to his silver Lexus RX. Emmett was all about the cars. He insisted on buying me a car even when I told him I was fine with the car I had, that I bought when I was in high school. But no, one day he took me by surprise and when I got home I saw a black BMW 650i Coupe. I told him it was too much and that I didn't need it but he insisted saying _'You're my wife and I want to give you only the best.'_

When we finally got to his parents house we walked up the stairs to the door and rang the door bell. the door opened and it was Esme.

"Hello you two how are you doing?" She said giving us both a hug and a kiss.

"Where fine Esme, how are you?" I asked walking in.

"I'm great dear thank you for asking." She said.

When I walked into the living room everyone was there already.

"Dad, how are you?" Emmett said giving his dad a hug.

"I'm good son, let me give my daughter in law a hug." He said coming my way and giving me a hug.

"Hello Carlisle." I said hugging him back.

I continued to greet everyone. When I felt someone behind me and whispered in my ear.

"So, did you tell him?" He asked and I turned around to find Edward behind me.

"Told him about your gallery or told him about the book I'm writing?" I asked getting a glass of wine.

"About your book." He said and I took a deep breath.

"Nope, when I got home he was watching a football game and you know nobody can bother him when he's watching football." I explained

"So when are you going to?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulder.

"When I feel is the right time, either way I know he's not going to approve." I said and he shook his head.

"Come here you two, Jasper and Alice want to tell us their news." Esme said to Edward and I.

We made our way back the family room and I took a seat next to Emmett he wrapped his arms around me as Jasper and Alice began to talk.

"Alright guys so as you know Alice and I have gathered you all here to tell you some great news, and we wanted our whole family to be here." Jasper said.

"Jasper tell us already please." Esme said inpatient and Alice giggled.

"The reason we gathered you all here tonight is to tell you all that….I'm pregnant." Alice said.

"No way!" Emmett shouted getting up.

"Oh my baby is going to be a daddy." Esme cried giving his son a hug then kissing Alice on the cheek.

"I'm going to be a granddad?" Carlisle said proud and got up to hug them both.

"Congratulations you two." I said hugging them both.

"Thanks Bella." Alice said.

"This is amazing news, we need to toast." Edward said getting up and lifting his glass.

"A toast for my new niece or nephew. Congratulations you guys." Edward said and we all clicked our glasses.

"Hmm now the only two missing to have kids is Bella and Emmett, when are you two going at it?" Jasper asked and Emmett and I laughed.

"Whenever the times right I guess bro." Emmett said giving me a kiss on the cheek and I smiled.

"Make it quick the more grandchildren the better." Esme said and we all laughed.

"How about you Edward? Any special girl in your life?" His father asked him.

"No, not right now but there was actually something I wanted to tell you all." He said and make eye contact with me. I knew what he was going to asked them.

"What is it dear?" His mother said.

"Well I'm having an gallery opening downtown and I would love it if you all were there." He said. Emmett, Jasper and Alice agreed to go but his father was silent.

"Son, why don't you just stop with this painting nonsense. There's a job at the law firm with your name on it." Carlisle said and Edward took a deep breath. We were all quiet. We all knew how this was going to end.

"Dad, how many times am I going to tell you that I don't want to work at the law firm." He said staring t him.

"And how many times am I going to tell you that the Cullen men don't paint." He said the word paint as if it was a dirty word. Edward seem frustrated but tried his best to calm down.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I'm not like Emmett or Jasper dad. I'm not the type to wear a suit everyday and just sit in an office. that's not me." He said and Carlisle shook his head.

"Every Cullen your grandfather, great grandfather ever your great, great grandfather have been lawyers and you will not break that tradition." He said getting up.

"I don't care about tradition! I don't care! I'm not going to work in that god dam law firm please understand that!" Edward shouted also getting up.

"Watch the way you speak to your father." Esme scolded and Edward looked at her.

"Your always on his side. I cant to be here anymore." Edward growled and left the house slamming the door. This has happened at least five times now….

Welcome to the Cullen family.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORTIE PART? LET ME KNOW**

**TEN OR MORE**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 3**

After we left we stood quiet for a minuet until Emmett broke the silence.

"Dad how about you just give it a chance. I've seen some of his paintings are there pretty cool." He explained.

"Yea I mean the last time I went to his house he was working on one that was just amazing. he's really talented." Jasper agreed.

Carlisle looked at them then got up and left the room. I couldn't believe he was so stubborn I mean come on that's your son. You should be supporting him not putting him down.

"I think we should go." Emmett whispered to me and I agreed. We both got up. "Well guys congrats, and mom thanks for everything." Emmett told them.

"Good bye and drive careful please." She said getting up and giving us both a kiss.

"Oh and remember what I said about the baby thing." Jasper teased and we laughed.

"We'll keep it in mind alright." Emmett said chuckling and opening the door. Once out the door I decided to text Edward.

You alright?

-Bella

**Yea I guess, it just sucks**

**-Edward**

Don't worry. They'll come around sooner or later

-Bella

**Yea I hope so. Goodnight**

**-Edward**

Night

-Bella

"You know what I think." Emmett started while we got into his car.

"No, what?" I asked

"Ok so I understand that Edward loves the whole painting thing and its cool, but I think he should just make it a hobby and get a real job." He said and I looked at him.

"That is his job Emmett." He said

"Well then a real one." He explained.

"What do you mean a real one? Do you think the only _real_ jobs In the world have to do with wearing suits and sitting in an office all day?" I asked

"Well no of course not but I don't know….I think he should just try to please our parents."

"Well I think that they should please _him_ and support _him_ in what he wants to do. Just minuets ago you were saying to your father that he should give it a chance…." I explained

"Well yea, I think he should give it a chance. But I also think Edward should just make it a hobby." He explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Not everyone is like you and Jasper Emmett. Not everyone wants to be a lawyer." I said

"Yes but just like my father said. He's a Cullen and it's a tradition." He said

"Yes well I think he should just follow his heart." I said and he looked at me.

"Why the hell are you deafening him so much?" He asked

"I'm defending him so much because I'm him his exact same position." I said and he glanced at me quickly then back to the road.

"What do you mean your in the same position?" He asked shaking his head.

"I am Emmett. You love controlling what I do." I said and I saw his face tense up.

"I do not. I just want the best for you." He explained

"Alright I understand that but I'm your wife not some little robot you control." I said raising my voice.

"I think your overreacting." Now I was becoming mad.

"Don't say I'm overreacting. How many times have I told you that I wanted to write a book and you told me that it was stupid?" I asked

"That's different." He said

"It's not different and you know it. You control me just like your parents try to control Edward. The only difference is that Edward doesn't actually listen to them!" I said.

"Why did this conversation switch to became about me and you?" He asked also becoming mad and parking the car.

"Because we have the same issues." I said getting out of the car

"We do not." He said also getting out of the car.

"We do so Emmett and I'm sick of it." I snarled

"Then go ahead Bella do what ever the hell you want. See if I care." He snarled back passing by me and opening our house door.

"Maybe I'll do just that!" I shouted walking into the house and turning the lights on.

"Go ahead! I'm sick of hearing your complaining all the time!" He shouted back.

"I complain because I have a fucking reason to complain!" I shouted back.

"You know what? I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." He said trying to calm down.

"You go right ahead and do that. that's how you always fix your problems." I said going into the bedroom.

"Bella can you just shut up already." He said taking his clothes off.

"Don't tell me to shut up. You know I hate that." I said.

"Whatever I'm going to the living room." He said leaving the room and slamming the door.

He gets me so angry sometimes. I'm sick of having these same arguments with him. And somehow they always start by me defending Edward.

I got into my PJ's and threw myself under the covers. I looked at the clock and it was 1 at night. Then I heard some loud snoring. I'm guessing he's sleeping on the couch tonight.

The next morning I woke up pretty early for a Saturday. I got up and went into the bathroom. Brushed my teeth then walked into the kitchen. There I saw Emmett in the living room watching a baseball game. I walked to the fridge and with a yawn I opened the fridge.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked him.

"No thanks." He said without looking at me.

I took out an egg, bacon and bread. When I was done cooking I sat on the couch across from him and started to eat. We were quiet the whole time. I eventually finished eating and started to wash the dishes. I heard him get up and go into our bedroom. When he came out he was out of his PJ's and into some jeans, a white tee-shirt and some sneakers.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Out" He said walking to the door.

"Excuse me but I think I have a right to know." I said and he turned around.

"I'm going to meet Jasper at a car dealer. He's thinking about buying a new car and he wants my help." He said and I stared at him before I nodded my head.

When he left I sat on the couch and decided to check my e-mail. I had another one from :

**To:** Bells143

**From**: Angie546

**Subject:** Next week

_How about nest week? I'm really busy this week with my parents n all. But next week I'll call you and we'll make plans. =D_

**From:** Bells143

**To:** Angie546

**Subject:** Sure!

_Sounds great! You just give me a call k?_

I checked the rest of my e-mails then turned closed my laptop. Then I felt my phone vibrate

**Good morning!**

**-Edward**

Good morning =)

-Bella

**So whats on your agenda for today?**

**-Edward**

Nothing like always. Emmett went out with Jasper so I'm home alone.

-Bella

**Where did they go?**

**-Edward**

Jasper wants to buy a new car so Em went to help him out.

-Bella

**Oh well then how about I pick you up and we hang out or something.**

**-Edward**

Sure

-Bella

**Alright so I'll be at your house at 12**

**-Edward**

Got it, see you then

-Bella.

I checked the clock and it was 11:30. I got up from the couch and made my way to the shower. When I was done I went to my closet and picked out some jean shorts with a white v-neck shirt. I Threw on my black converses and then brushed my hair into a ponytail. I did my makeup and at that moment I heard the door bell ring.

I stopped what I was doing and opened the door. Edward had a big grin on his face as he gave me a hug.

"Hello sis." He said

"Hey Edward, just hold on a sec I'm almost done. Make yourself at home." I said walking back into my bedroom. When I was finally done I walked back out and saw Edward opening the fridge and taking out a can of beer.

"Dam that husband of yours stacks up on the beers." He said and I giggled.

"Yea I guess, so what are we doing today?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh Edward you know I hate surprises. Just tell me." I said while we both walked out the door.

"Nope, you'll see. Your going to have fun watch." He said finishing the beer and throwing it away.

We got into his car and he turned his ipod on. We both started sing along to kings of Leon. While we drove I looked at him. When I say that the Cullen men are handsome I think that's an understatement. Edward is so good looking. His hair is always messy and I find that sort of hot. Then his lips are so pink and plump. It just makes me think of what if I was to….. Oh what the hell am I thinking about?!

I decided to stop thinking and continue to sing alone to _Sex on fire. _That's when I noticed that he stopped the car and parked it. He got out of the car then opened mine and then I saw what we were going to do.

Get the fuck out of here!

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR FAVORTIE PART WAS. I WANNA KNOW!**

**TEN OR MORE**


	4. Chapter 4

****

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Bella's POV

Chapter 4

"Edward I am not doing that!" I said looking at him in shock.

"Oh come on Bella, its not that bad." He explained taking my hand and pulling me with him.

He actually wants me to go hang gliding? No way.

"Edward there is no way in hell I'm going hang gliding." I said shaking my head.

"Bella come on, its fun I've done it like three times already, your going to love it." He said and I stared at him.

What if that thing doesn't hold us? What if we fall? what if we die!

"Nothing is going to happened to us, its very safe." He told me as if he read what I was thinking.

"Edward, I don't know…."

"Come on Bella quit being a wimp." He said and continued pulling me until we were in an office. A man around his fifties walked in with a welcoming smile and stood in front of us.

"Hello how may I help you." He said

"We will like to go Hang gliding." Edward said and I groaned.

"I can see your nervous, don't worry its very safe." The man tried to comfort me and

"I hope so." I said and Edward and him both laughed.

"Come on." Edward took my hand again and we started walking, following the man. We kept walking until we were in a big open field. The man explained to up exactly what we had to do and I was freaking out the whole time. We finally got into the scary contraption and placed our helmets on.

"Edward if anything happened to me…" I said. And he chuckled.

"Nothing is going to happened." He said and I took a deep breath.

Before you knew it we were up in the air. The view was beautiful and the sky was marvelous.

"You see, I knew you'll love it." I head Edward say through the loud wind.

I didn't say anything, I just kept looking a the magnificent sight. After a while in the sky we finally went down. I was taking off my helmet when Edward turned around to me with a grin.

"Alright, so it was pretty amazing. Happy?" I said and he laughed.

"Very happy." He said with a grin.

"You two make a great couple." The man that helped us said.

"Oh no um were not a couple." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I just thought…" He said but didn't finish it.

Were we acting like couple? It seemed pretty normal. The same way we always act tords each other.

We finally left the place and we decided on getting something to eat.

"Alright well what do you want?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulder.

"Anything, I don't care." I said.

"Alright then Mexican it is!" He shouted and I laughed.

We got to the Mexican restaurant and took our seats. The waitress came and automatically, her eyes flew on Edward. It was as if I wasn't even here.

"Hello, my name is Britney and ill be your waitress today. What can I get for you to drink?" She said staring at Edward.

"Bella." Edward said

"Coke." I said and she wrote it down.

"I'll have the same." He said and she wrote it down

"Alright I'll be right back with that" She said and left.

We were quiet for a while until I looked up and found Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked and he smirked.

"Do you have blush on?" He asked me and I stared at him.

"Yea…wow you noticed? Not even Emmett notices when I do my make up." I said and he shrugged his shoulder.

"It looks nice." He said with a smile and I blushed.

The waitress came back and placed our drinks on the table.

"Alright, are you ready to order?" She asked and we both looked down at the menu.

"Um can I just have the bean burrito and nachos on the side." I said and she wrote it down the looked at Edward.

"I'll have the two hard tacos and enchilada." Edward said and she wrote it down.

"Ok your food will be here in a few minuets." and with that she turned around and left.

"So I got into a fight yesterday with Emmett." I said.

"Oh god, about what this time." He said and I stared at him.

"About you….well it started about you then it turned to us." I explained.

"Why about me?" He asked

"Because Emmet said that you should please your parents and I told him that you should follow your heart." I said.

"And how did it turn out to be about you guys?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"I just told him that I have the same problems except that you don't actually listen to your parent. And he got mad." I said and he shook his head.

"Bella let me ask you something…." He said and I nodded my head.

"Are you happy with Emmett? He asked me and I just kept staring at him.

"I love him Edward, he's just hard to talk to sometimes." I explained.

"You still haven't answered my question though…."

"I, well I don't know….." I said in a low voice and I felt him grab my hand.

"Bella, you should really think about it. You shouldn't be with someone your not happy with."

"Edward I told you I love him"

"Alright Bella but that doesn't mean your happy with him."

His face all of a sudden changed. it became softer. He lifted one of his hand and pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. This was getting weird.

"Bella I care for you, I just want you to be happy." He said after be rubbed my cheek with his hand and placed it back on the table.

I didn't answer him. We were quiet for a while until the waitress came back and placed our food on the table. We ate quietly. When we were finally done Edward insisted on paying for my food even though I told him it was fine at least five times.

"Alright well do you want to do anything else or do you want to go home?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulder.

"No wait, as a matter of fact no you cant go home because I have a surprise for you." He said and I looked at him curiously.

"What surprise?" I asked and he grinned.

"You'll see." He said and with that we were on our way to his house. I tried to ask him what was the surprise but he would just tell me to be patient. When we finally got to his house. When he opened the door he turned the lights on and I walked in and sat on his couch.

"Alright what's the surprise." I said and he chuckled.

"Hold on, its in my bed room." He said and went to him room. I waited patiently until I heard his footsteps. I turned around and he had a hand behind his back.

"Alright before I give you what I have behind me. You have to promise me that your not going to say that its too much, and that you are going to take it and enjoy it." He said with a huge grin.

"Umm….ok?" I said slowly.

"Alright close your eyes." He said and I did as told.

"Ok, open your eyes now." He said and when I did I jumped up and grabbed what he had in his hands.

"A first edition pride and prejudice!" I basically shouted.

"Oh my god Edward, where did you even find this?" I asked in shock. I looked up at him and he had a huge grin while he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have my ways." He said and I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you sooo much Edward!" I said as our hug got tighter.

Our hug lasted longer then I thought. He slowly pulled me away and looked deep into my eyes. What happens next….not even I can explain.

Edward all of a sudden placed his lips on mine. I was in shock for a while but for some reason, Edwards lips felt right against mines. I started to kiss him back and little by little the kiss became more and more needy and more passionate by the second. I felt his hands. Go lower and lower until he was grabbing my ass. He then lifted one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist as he then took the started to rub my ass and my thighs.

What the hell am I doing? I'm married for god sakes! And this is his brother! I have to stop this now. I quickly push back and tried to catch my breath.

"Edward….what are we doing?" I asked her as he stared at me.

"I cant do this. I have a husband and he's your brother." I said and he closed his eyes.

"Bella, I've been attracted to you since the first time I met you. Your so beautiful, smart, sexy." He whispered as I got up.

"Edward no, this cant happened again. Do you understand?" I said firmly. He didn't respond.

"I have to go." I said and started walking to the door.

"Wait, you forgot your book." He said holding the door opened before I closed it.

"….Thanks." I said and left his house.

Oh god that was _so_ wrong. So why the hell did it feel so right? No, no this is crazy.

This is so not good….

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? LET ME KNOW**

**TEN OR MORE.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Bella's POV

Chapter 5

Once I got to my house I went into my room a took a hot bath. As I took a bath I thought about what just happened between Edward and I. We just kissed, not just kiss, we made out! And he told me he's been wanting me. Oh god. That kiss felt so right, his lips were perfect on mine and so soft. I didn't want to stop. And that scares me.

When I got out I got into my grey sweatpants and in a white tee. I went to the kitchen t start dinner and at that moment the door opened.

I turned around to look at Emmett staring at me.

"Hello." I said

"Hi." He said and went into our bedroom.

I continued to cook when I felt him come from behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"Babe, I'm sorry for last night. I don't want to fight with you. I love you too much." He said placing a kiss on my neck.

Aw god, why did he have to choose today to be so nice. I just want to scream, I fucking cheated on you and it sucks because I kind of liked it!

"It's fine Emmett, what do you want for dinner?" I asked him and he placed another kiss on my neck.

"What ever you want." He said and went to the living room to watch TV.

"So, what did you do today?" He asked me and I froze.

_oh you know the usual, I made out with your brother._

"Oh um, nothing much, I just hanged out with Edward." I said concentrating on what I was doing.

"Oh, that's nice." He said paying attention to the basketball game he was watching.

We were both then just became quiet, just concentrating on what we were doing when my phone vibrate. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said

"Bella."

It was Edward.

"Oh, um…hi." I said then there was an awkward pause.

"Bella, I don't want it to be awkward between us." He said.

"I know, I don't want that either."

"But I have to tell you that I really liked that kiss." He whispered and I closed my eyes.

"Edward shut up, you cant say that." I whispered making sure Emmett didn't hear me.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it's wrong, that's why."

"I know you liked it too." He whispered the chuckled when he heard my breathing shake a little.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean its going to happened again." I said harshly.

"Bella now that I've kissed your beautiful soft lips, I don't think I could control myself when I see you."

"Edward….." I said closing my eyes.

This boy is going to be the death of me.

"I'm not that girl, I'm not going to be that girl." I said firmly

"What girl?" He asked.

"The girl that cheats on her husband. I'm not doing that." I said.

"Bella-" He started but I cut him.

"Listen I'm busy right now so ill talk to you later." I said and hung up not waiting for his response.

I took a deep breath and continued with my cooking.

When the food was done Emmett and I sat down at our dining table and began to eat.

"This is great Bella." He said with his mouth fool of food.

"Thanks." I said and continued eating.

"Bella…I wanted to talk to you about something." He said and I looked up. He seemed nervous to tell me.

"It's something wrong?" I asked him.

"Well, I was thinking about what Jasper was telling us. About starting a family…."He said and my eyes widened.

He wants to have kids!

"Um, Yea…." I said and continued.

"I mean, have you ever though about it?" He asked me and I took a deep breath.

"I mean, yes I've thought about it but. I haven't recently." I said and he nodded his head.

"Would you…want to? Have kids?" He asked me and I looked up at him.

"Well do you think where ready?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I think that we are." He said and I smiled.

"Alright, how about we just keep thinking about this, then we'll see what happens." I said with a smile and he took my hand a squeezed it.

"Oh by the way, my mother wants us all at her house tomorrow." He said

"Oh, ok. For what thou?" I asked.

"I don't know, she just bought a new cook book and she wants us to try her new recipe." He said and I giggled.

We continued to eat and Emmett insisted on washing the dishes. I went to the living room and just relaxed while watching American Idol.

The next morning we both woke up at the same time. I got up and made some coffee while Emmett took a shower. When he came out I then went in. when I came out I decided on my dark faded jeans with a nice blouse. I left my hair wavy and placed some lip gloss on.

When I was done I went to the living room and for the first time waited for Emmett to finish getting dressed. When he was, we go downstairs and got into his car.

We drove in comfortable silence. Once we got there we made our way to the door and rang the door bell. we waited for a few second until the door finally opened.

It was Edward.

He looked at me and gave me a smile then looked up to his brother.

"Hey bro, what's up." He said giving him a hug then going to me.

"Sis, what's up." He said and gave me a hug.

When he let me go he made way for us to go in. Emmett was already inside but once I began to walk in I felt him grab my arm and turn me around.

"Bella, we need to talk." He said firmly.

"No." I said and let go on his arm.

I walked inside and gave Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle and hug.

"Alright well I'm glad you all came for breakfast, I really wanted you all to try my new recipe." Esme said excited and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Every week she has a new recipe." He muttered to him self and I poked his side with my elbow.

"Quit it." I whispered and he rolled his eyes again.

"Alright come, come." Esme said and we all got up to go to the dinner table.

It smelled amazing. The food looks incredible. I sat down next to me and Edward sat across from me. He stared at me and I looked away as I started taking a bit of everything on the table.

"So Alice what do you want the baby to be?" Carlisle asked her and she grinned.

"I really want it to be a girl, Jasper wants a boy of course." She said and Jasper chuckled.

"Well you know every guys wants a son to teach sports to." He said.

"You can do that with the girl too though." I said and he shrugged his shoulder.

"Yes I guess, but its not that same. But whatever it is I'll still love it." He said and I smiled.

We ate in silence for a while until I felt something that made me jump. I felt someone's foots rubbing my leg. I looked up and found everyone staring at me.

"Are you ok?" Emmett asked me and I gave him a fake smile.

"Um, yea I'm fine I just thought I felt something." I said and he turned around to his food.

I looked up to look at Edward and he had a stupid smug smile on his face. I glared at him and again he rubbed his foot on my leg. I tried to tell him to stop with my eyes but he just kept smirking.

He eventually stopped and we all finished eating. I got up to help Esme with the dishes as everyone else went to the family room. We took everything to the kitchen and dumped in the sink. We both started to wash the dishes as we spoke about just random stuff.

We were halfway done when we heard the door open. We turned around and saw that it was Edward that just walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, you've done enough, how about you go to the family room with the rest, I'll finish this up with Bella." Edward told his mother while placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh thank your honey, your so sweet." She said patting his cheek then walking out the kitchen.

I took a deep breath as Edward started washing the dishes with me. We were both quiet for a while until he turned around to look at me.

"Bella, I need yo speak to you." He said and without looking at him I spoke back.

"About?" I asked.

"You know what." He said and I rolled my eyes.

Edward with one quick movement dropped the plate in the water and wrapped his arms around me as he slammed me against the wall. He crashed his lips on mine and I couldn't help but to kiss him back. I felt him open his mouth and sliding his tongue in my mouth as I moaned and did the same with my tongue. He started rubbing my whole body as I had my hands all over his hair and tugging at the ends of if to deepen the kiss.

He went down to my neck and started placing butterfly kisses all over as I spoke.

"Edward, this is so wrong." I said moaning and panting.

"Bella I cant just not touch you, I need to touch you, feel you." He said and smashed his lips on my again. This time the kiss was even more hungry. He was about to place his hands under my shirt when we heard the door knob. We automatically stopped and continued washing the dishes as we tried to catch our breath.

"Are you guys almost done? We want you guys to listen to this joke jasper just told us all." I heard Emmett say.

"Yea, just a few more dishes." I said not looking at him.

"Alright well hurry." He told us and left the kitchen.

"Shit that was close." I said as I felt Edward turn around to look at me. I looked up and he had a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile because of his cheesy smirk.

"Your going to be the death of me Edward." I said and he chuckled.

There is no way I could resist Edward anymore. I could not just see him and not want his hands all over my body and his lips on mine. I was in too deep and there was no turning back now.

Our relationship was about to get a little bit more interesting.

****

PLEASE REVIEW

WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? LET ME KNOW

TEN OR MORE.


	6. Chapter 6

****

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Bella's POV

Chapter 6

After we got home from Esme's and Carlisle's house we went home and as usual Emmett sat on the couch to watch sports. I picked up my lap top and sat down on the couch across from Emmett. I turned it on and looked at me E-mails.

I had one from Angela. It said _Hey Bella I just wanted to know if you were free for tonight. We can have some dinner and catch up. _I wrote back Sounds great, lets meet up at the café shop close to the high school, say around 6ish. Bye.

Right now it was about 4:30 to I decided to get up and to the bedroom and change into something more comfortable. I got into some comfortable jeans and a nice sweater. I tied my hair up in a pony tale and walked out the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked me.

"I am going to meet up with Angela, you remember her right?" I asked him

"Of course, she was your maid of honor at our wedding right?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Yea, she came here for a while to visit and she wants to have dinner with me so I guess you'll order pizza or something." I said.

"Sure thing, have fun." He said and I gave him a kiss before I left.

I walked outside and walked tords my car. I got it and turned on the radio. They were giving my favorite Taylor Swift song so I sang along to it as I drove. I was five minuets away from the coffee shop until I heard my phone ring. I picked it up to see who it was and it was none other than Edward.

"Hello."

_**"What are you doing tonight?"**_

"Well, tonight I'm going to have dinner with my best friend from college Angela, you know her."

**"**_**Oh yea, yea from your wedding?"** _He asked.

"Yep, that's her." I said and he was quiet for a while.

_**"I want to see you."** _He said.

**"For what?" I asked and he chuckled.**

_**"Guess…."** _He said and I laughed.

**"Edward, what do you think? That only because I kissed you that I'm going to become your lover or something?" I asked.**

_**"Bella, shut up. You want me and I want you and I want you now, so come over after having dinner with Angela."**_ He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know Edward…." I said.

_**"Come on Bella, I need you see you."** _He said in a seductive voice.

"Well…..Fine, ill go." I said.

_**"That's the spirit, ill see you later then beautiful."** _He said and hung up the phone**.**

I closed my phone and shook my head as I started looking for parking. I cant believe I actually said yes to seeing Edward tonight. I'm crazy.

I got out of my car and walked across the street to the café. I walked inside and spotted Angela sitting at a table. I walked tords her until she spotted me and got up. I opened my arms wide opened with a huge grin and gave her a hug.

"AH Bella oh my god I missed you so much." She said hugging me tighter.

"Oh my gosh Angela I missed you too." I said hugging her tighter. We let go of each other and sat down.

"Alright so how have you been, tell me everything." I told her and she giggled.

"Well, there's some big news I want to tell you…." She said with a grin.

"Well…don't keep my in suspense tell me." I said and she laughed.

"Well…..I'm pregnant." She said and I squealed.

"Angie that's amazing! Congratulations. Ben must be ecstatic." I said and she nodded her head with a huge grin.

"When I told him he almost passed out." She said and we laughed.

"How many months are you?" I asked.

"Around three months. I don't even show yet." He said and I smiled.

"And guess what? I want you to be the god mother." She said and I grinned at her.

"Aw Angela I'll love too." I said with excitement.

"So tell me how's it going with you and Emmett." She said and I looked away for a sec before looking at her.

"Um, its good." I said and she raised an eye brow at me.

"Bella….I know you very well babe, what's going on?" She asked and I took a deep breath.

"Nothing is going on, Everything has been good." I said and she still stared at me.

"Why are you hiding something from me? Me Bella your best friend that is almost like your sister who sa-" She said and I cut her off.

"Ok, ok ill tell just quit with the guilt trip." I said and she giggled.

"Alright go." She said and I began to talk.

"Alright well do you remember Edward? Emmett's little brother?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"The really cute one, yea." She said and I nodded my head.

"Well we sort of kind of somewhat….made out." I said and her were got wide and her mouth shot wide open as she placed a hand over her mouth slowly.

"Bella! Your cheating on Emmett!" She shouted and a few heads turned around.

"Angela, shut up!" I whispered

"Bella, what are you doing? Why are you cheating on Emmett?" She whispered

"Quit saying I'm cheating on him….it was just one kiss, or two….somewhat." I said and looked away.

"He's Emmett's brother Bella! Holt shit." She said shaking her head.

"Ugh, I know Angie, he's just so amazing, sexy, smart, funny, a great guy." I said. "And Emmett?" She asked.

"What about him?" I asked.

"What do you mean what about him? Bella if he finds out your going to ruin his relationship that he has with his brother, his family will hate you and it would because you couldn't control your hormones. " She asked.

"Angela please, no one is ever going to find out and I haven't even had sex with him." I said and she shook her head.

"Your talking about this like if its nothing. Your cheating on your husband of years Bella, don't you care how he will feel when he finds out about this? She asked and I looked down.

"Angela, I'm not as happy as I was when Emmett and I first started. We use to be carefree, fun and so so in love, but now, its different. We hardly say I love you to each other, we haven't had sex in about a month. Its just not the same anymore." I said.

"So this is about sex?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Of course not. This is about my happiness, and I'm just not happy with Emmett anymore." I said and we stood quiet for a while.

"You know, you can divorce him…" She said and I closed my eyes.

"I don't even want to think of that. It will break his heart. Angie, he's even been talking about having kids. How would it be like if I all of a sudden tell him I want a divorce?" I asked her and she looked down.

"Bella, you have to fix this. You cant just cheat on him, the longer you wait, the worse it will be." She said.

"I haven't even done anything that bad, I mean we only made out twice." He said and she sighed in frustration.

"It doesn't matter Bella you still cheated on him and in my opinion I think you should stop, but that's just me. You're an adult and you know what your doing." She said.

We ate our dinner and spoke for a while until we decided to leave. I gave her a hug and then made my way to my car. As if he knew I was done with my dinner with Angela, Edward called me.

_**"Are you on your way here?"**_ He asked

"How the hell do you even know if I'm done having dinner?" I asked and she chuckled.

_**"Lucky guess, now come."**_

"Edward…."

**_"Bella, no one has to know, just please come."_** He whispered and I though about it for a second before responding.

"…..I'll be there in 10."

And with that I got into my car and drove off to Edwards house.....

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? LET ME KNOW**

**TEN OR MORE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 7**

**It's a short chapter, sorry.**

When I finally got to Edwards apartment I was beginning to feel nervous. I walked up the stairs knocked on his door. Edward finally opened the door and when he saw me he smiled. He pulled me into the apartment and shut the door behind me.

As soon as the door was closed he smashed his lips to mine and I went along with it. His hand were rubbing all over my body as I moaned into his mouth.

"what took you so long." He said as he started placing butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Traffic." I said and just closed my eyes and let him take over my body. I don't understand what it was about Edward but he just made me feel alive. I have never been the one to cheat on her husband but I just couldn't control myself. The way his lips felt on mine, the way his big hand moved all over my body. I couldn't control myself.

I took one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist, he then took my other legged and also wrapped it around his waist. He smashed his lips to mine again and began to walk backwards until we were in his bedroom. He turned around and laid my back on his bed.

"Edward, are we really going to do this?" I said between kisses.

"Do you want to?" He asked not really caring for my answer and just placing kisses all over my body.

"I want you." I said and he looked up and gave me a seductive smirk.

"You already have me baby." He said and smashed his lips to mine again. He all of a sudden stopped and got up. His pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Then took his jeans off and threw it across the room. God he was perfect, all muscle.

I moaned just at the sight of him and he smirk by my respond. He hovered over me and pulled my shirt off, then took my jeans off and threw them both on the floor.

"God your so beautiful he as he took my bra off and began sucking on my right breast. I began to moan and placed my fingers through his hair and just enjoyed what he was doing.

He then started placing kisses lower and lower down my body until to my underwear and pulled it off. He looked at it for a moment and threw it on the floor. He pulled his under wear off and came up again and began to kiss my with urgency.

"Edward please." I said between panting.

"What do you need." He asked in a husky voice.

"I need you now." I said and he smiled at he positioned himself to my entrance. Edward with one quick thrust he filled me.

"Ahh…!" I moaned as he began to trust into me slowly then faster and faster. He lifted my hips so I could take him in deeper. He filled me all the way when he started to pull out and thrust back in. In and out he went, grasping the sides of my hips, moving them to meet his thrusts. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they kept going behind my head.

After a few minutes of pumping me hard, he began moving my hips in a circular motion, angling my hips. I began to moan loudly as he hit my pleasure spot. I had to yell to get the air out of my lungs

"Fuck!" I shouted as he smirked.

there it is baby, Come on!" He groaned. He began to quicken his pace while he leaned towards me so he could thrusts faster, stronger and sharper against that most pleasurable spot.

"Ahh!" I was getting close

"That's it..." Edward quickened his pace.

"Edward I'm gonna…" I breathed.

"Gunna what?" he asked as he thrusted into me.

"Come on baby." He said.

"Ahhh!" My panting became heavier gasps, and I grabbed onto his back, digging my nails into his skin.

"AAAhhhhh!!" We both came together. Just at that moment, Edward bent down and captured my mouth in a kiss.

"Fuck Bella." He said as he laid on top of me. We were both trying to recover from out orgasm.

"That was, holy shit." Was all I could say.

I looked up and looked at the clock.

"Shit, I have to go!" I said getting up and getting dressed.

"Why so quick?" Edward asked me.

"What do you mean why so quick? Its midnight. Emmett is probably freaking out." I said putting my shoes back on.

He got up and from behind started placing kisses on my neck.

"I wish you didn't have to go." He said and I closed my eyes and enjoyed what he did.

"Edward stop." I said pulling him away and he chuckled.

"I have to go." I said and turned around to look at him.

"I'll see you very soon though." I said and placed a soft kiss on his jaw.

"Yes, you will." He said and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Bye." He said and I smiled.

"Bye." I said and walked out the door.

I quickly walked to my car and drove off.

Did I just have sex with Edward? And not just sex, but the most amazing fucking sex I have ever had in my entire life. He knows exactly what to do to make a woman feel amazing. At that moment my phone rang. I looked at my phone and it was Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Bella where are you?" He said sounding worried.

"I'm fine I just had some, car problems but I'm good now I'm on my way home." I lied and it actually sounded real.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I- um the wheels, yea one of the wheels popped but its fine now." I said.

"…….Are you sure your alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Ill be home in a few." I said and hung up.

This was wrong. But it felt so right. Should I continue with this? I didn't want to hurt Emmett. But for the first time since I married Emmett I actually felt free. I felt as if I could do anything I want. When I'm with Emmett I feel trapped and I only do what he wants to do but with Edward, I feel free I can do what ever I want to do. And I loved that feeling.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? LET ME KNOW**

**TEN OR MORE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 8**

I parked my car and hurried up the stairs to my house. When I got in I closed the door and turned around.

"Ah!" I shouted when I saw a body behind me.

"Baby calm down its me. I was waiting for you." Emmett said and I took a deep breath.

"Emmett don't scare me like that." I said.

"I'm sorry I was just worried." He said and I gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine em, I told you. It was just a popped wheel. But I'm fine." I said walking into our bedroom.

"Bella." He called and I turned around to look at him.

"You've been saying this without looking into my eyes. When you lie you cant look at people in the eye." He said.

FUCK!

"Jesus Emmett, I told you already what happened. Why do you keep pushing this." I said walking in to the bathroom.

"Because I changed your wheels last week. They are perfectly fine." He said. I had my back to him as I grabbed my face wash.

"Well one of them popped. You got ripped off." I said.

"Bella, look at me." He said and I ignored him. He walked closer and took my arm and turned me around so that I could face him.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"I already told you! Why the fuck do you think I'm lying?" I said pushing away from him and going back into the bedroom.

"Because your a bad fucking liar!" He shouted and I turned around and stared at him into his eyes.

"Emmett, a wheel popped and I had to get it fixed. Leave me alone!" I said looking straight into his eyes. He stared at me for a while searching something in my eyes then turned around and headed to the kitchen.

After he left I took a deep breath. Thank god I was able to lie for the first time in my life.

I went back into the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went back into the bedroom and found Emmett already snoring in it. I got into pajamas and laid down next to him. Before I knew it, sleep took over me.

"Bella honey I'm going to work. See you later." I heard Emmett say and then place a kiss on my temple.

"You don't want me to make you breakfast?" I asked half asleep.

"It's fine sweetie, I'll get something to eat before heading to the office." He said and I nodded my head.

As I heard the door close and Emmett leaving, again sleep took over me.

Ring, ring, ring!

"Holy shit!" I shouted as I heard my phone ring. I have being awaken by loud noises.

"What!" I shouted in the phone.

_**"Damn I was just trying to see how you were, don't kill me." **_I heard Edward say.

A smile grew on my face and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside just by hearing his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward." I said getting out of my bed.

"_**So, how was Em last night?" **_He asked and I took a deep breath.

"Well he pretty much called me a liar." I said.

**_"Why?"_** He asked.

"Because after I left your house he called and asked where I was. I told him that a wheel in my car popped and that's why I took long to get home. But he didn't believe me at all because he then told me that he bought me new wheels. So I told him he got ripped off." I said and I heard Edward laugh.

"Edward its not funny, shut up." I said annoyed at I opened my fridge.

**_"I'm sorry Bella but its that your such a bad liar."_** He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I better become a better one if you want to continue with this." I said and he stopped laughing,

**_"Do you want to stop?"_** He asked me.

"Do you?" I asked.

**_"Bella, you know I don't." _**He said.

"Don you care that he's your brother?" I asked him and he sighed.

**_"Bella after last night I cant just see you and not touch you." _**He said.

"So you do want to continue this crazy thing." I said.

**_"__Yes I do. What about you?" _**He asked.

"Yes, I do." I said.

**_"Well then how about you come over to my house for some fun."_** He said in a seductive voice and I giggled.

"Hmmm, ill be there in an hour." I purred though the phone.

**_"You leave that purring until you get here sexy."_** He said and I laughed.

"You got it, ill see you later." I said and hung up after he said bye.

I immediately went to my bathroom and took a nice hot shower and washed my hair. I went to my closet and picked out my white shorts and a black tank top. I threw on my black flats and then did my hair. I left my hair in its natural waves. I then began to do my makeup. When I was done I grabbed my keys and my purse and went out the door.

I walked to my car and began to drive. It took my around twenty minuets to get to Edwards house. When I finally got there, there were no parking spaces. I looked and looked for about ten freaking minuets until I finally found one. The only problem was that it was three blocks away from Edwards house. I took a deep breath and just parked it there.

I got out of my car and began to walk to Edward house. When I finally got there I rang the door bell and waited until he opened. I heard foot steps on the other side of the door. He peeked through the whole and saw it was me. He opened the door and pulled me in. as soon as he closed the door we began kissing each other with hunger. I lifted both of my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Mmm, someone a little urgent huh." He said and I giggled against his lips.

"I just really wanted to see you." I said placing kisses on the side of his neck.

"I wanted to see you too." He said. It came out in a moan. I smiled at myself please with the way I just made him moan.

"You like that?" I asked him placing kisses behind his ear then back down to his neck.

"You don't know how much." He said and I giggled.

We made out for a while until we decided just to sit and have some drinks. He was sitting on the couch as I sat on his lap. We were both drinking beers as we watched TV.

As I concentrated on the show we were watching I felt Edwards hand rubbing my bare thighs. His head came up to my ear and he whispered.

"I'm so glad you wore these shorts." He said then moving his hand from my thighs to my flat belly then up to me breast. He gave it a little squeeze as I then moaned a little and placed my beer on the coffee table.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my legs on both sides of his waist.

"I'll like my shorts better on the floor." I whispered in his ear and I felt him stiffen.

I looked at his face and licked my lips as he then crashed his lips to mind. We both moaned into each others mouth as we got up and walked to his bedroom without stopping the kiss.

Edward little by little took every piece of my clothes off. Before I knew it I was only in my underwear. He groaned as he noticed what panties I had on. They were a red see through thong. I saw his reaction and giggled. I got up from laying on his beg and got on my knees.

"I knew you'll love them." I said placing my lips on his. As we kissed I fussed with his belts trying to remove it. As soon as I did I then unbuttoned his jeans and he groaned as I grabbed his balls and squeezed them lightly.

"I cant take this shit anymore." He said and completely took his jeans and underwear off. I saw still on my knees and I decided to surprise him to I grabbed his penis and shoved it in my mouth.

"Oh fuck." I head Edward say and I smiled up at him as I started to deep throat him. He grabbed my head and started moving it so that I could know what pace he wanted.

I popped his penis out of my mouth and started rubbing it up and down as I smiled up at him through my lashed.

"Do you like that baby." I said as I then shoved him back into my mouth.

"Fuck yea." He said moaning even louder.

After a few minuets Edward told me he was about to cum so I took him out of my mouth and laid back as he took my underwear of and positioned himself to my entrance. He gave me a quick kiss before slowly going into me. When he was almost completely in we heard banging on the door.

"What the fuck!" Edward said annoyed that someone just fucked up our moment.

"Where you expecting someone?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Fuck it, ill just ignore them." He said and leaned down to kiss me but I stopped him.

"Edward it could be important. Go, ill be waiting." I said and winked at him.

"Ugh, fine." He muttered and got up from me. He placed his clothes back on as I placed my naked body under his white sheets.

He walked out the door and the person knocking got louder and louder.

"I'm coming." I heard Edward say. I head him opened the door then the next thing I heard made my heart stop.

"Hey, bro I want to speak to you, hope you don't mind."

It was Emmett.

**DUN, DUN, DUN!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW =)**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? LET ME KNOW!**

**TEN OR MORE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 9**

holy shit

What am I suppose to do? Just stay here? Oh my god! What if he walks in? What if he see's me! Oh no, oh no, this is horrible!

"Um Well I'm kind of doing something right now." I heard Edward say. I decided to quickly get up and get near to door a be noisy.

"What do you mean doing something? You mean? Ooooh." I heard Emmett say then laugh.

"So you have a chick in there huh? Who's the lucky girl?" Emmett asked and Edward chuckled nervously.

"That doesn't matter, what did you want to talk about?" Edward asked him and I heard Emmett sigh.

"It's Bella. She's been acting weird and last night she got home really late. I know her so well I'm pretty sure she was lying. I just came here because your like her best friend. Do you know what's up with her?" Emmett asked.

"Um n-no, no I have no idea, I actually haven't spoken to her in a long time." Edward said. I decided to get dressed just in case things get worse. As I turned around to pick my clothes off the floor I hit my pinky toe on the corner of the bed.

"FUCK!" I shouted then quickly covered my mouth.

"What the hell?" Emmett said.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"just ignore her. But yea, I don't know what's wrong with Bella but if I find out I will let you know." Edward said.

I skipped over to my clothes and sat on the bed putting my shirt back on. My pinky toe was hurting so much. I will never understand why that pinky toe always hurts the most when you hit is by mistake.

"Alright thanks bro. I'm ganna go now. I have to go back to the office. This was just driving my crazy and I know I can trust you so I came to you." Emmett said and that just made me feel so guilty. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Um, yes sure." Edward said. He sounded like he regrets this too.

I heard Emmett leave the house and as soon as he did Edward opened the door to his room.

"What the fuck was that noise?" He asked.

"I hit my pinky toe with your stupid bed." I said rubbing it.

"Well that was close." He said placing his fingers through his hair.

"Yes it was and I'm not sure I cane keep on with this. That just scared the shit out of me. What if he was to come in here? Then what?" I said putting my shoes back on.

"I feel guilty too but Bella I cant stop seeing you. This isn't just about sex. I have feelings for you and I know their true. And I also know you feel the same for me too." He said and I stared at him.

"Edward please, just stop." I said and passed by him to open the door but he blocked my way.

"Bella Divorce him. Become single so that we can be together." He said and I shook my head.

"Edward are you crazy? Even if I was to get a divorce we couldn't be together. What will your parents say? What would jasper, Alice……Emmett. What would Emmett say? 'Oh yea sure I just divorce my wife how about you date her now?' Um no Edward its not that easy.

"I'm sure we can think of something." He said and I again shook my head,

"Edward I'm done. This just showed me that this was too risky. Like I said imagine if Emmett would of had walked in here. We would be having some show right now. "I said and walked out of he bedroom.

"Bella just please at least say you feel the same way I do." He pleased and I just stared at him. I did have feelings for Edward. It wasn't just sexually. He was a great guy and I loved begin around him. I think I have always had feelings for him but just realized it now.

"What's the point? If I did we cant do anything about it." I said and left the house.

I walked to my car and got in it. I didn't feel like going home so I just decided to go to my parents house. They lived around 30 minuets always from me.

As I drove I just repeated what happened today in my head. That was so risky and it just made me realize that I cant do this. I cant do this to Emmett. He trusts me and I'm cheating on him. What kind of wife was I? A slut, that's what I was. I just felt dirty and ashamed of myself for doing this.

When I finally got to my parents house I parked my car and walked up to the door. I had a spear key so I opened the door.

"Mom? Dad?" I said as I closed the door. I was smoke coming from the backyard and realized that they were having a BBQ. I walked out to the backyard to find my father flipping burgers, and my mother making lemonade.

"Hey guys." I said and walked up to my dad first.

"Hey, Darling how are you?" He asked and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good I guess." I said and walked up to my mom.

"Hey mom." I said giving her a hug.

"Hey honey." She said.

"So what brings you here Bells?" My dad asked concentrating on flipping the burgers.

"Nothing, cant I only child come a visit her parents?" I asked and He chuckled.

"Of course you can but we know something is wrong." My mom said and I stared at her curiously.

"How do you know that?" I asked and she smiled up at me.

"I'm your mother, I know these things." She said and I smiled.

"So what's wrong?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's Emmett." I said and my dad turned around to look at me.

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick?…Did he hurt you?" He asked the last part getting a bit mad.

"No, No dad you know very well Emmett would never hurt me and he's fine." I said and he turned around again to flip the burgers.

"Then what's wrong?" My mom asked.

"Well mom its just that…..our marriage has become not so fun anymore." I said and she nodded her head for me to continue.

"I'm not happy with him anymore mom." I said and she frowned.

"Really Bella? I would have had thought you two would be the happiest couple. You two were made for each other." She said and I shook my head.

"I don't like it anymore, I feel trapped and I just want to escape. I don't know what to do." I said and she gave me a sorry smile. She got up and sat next to me then wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I laid my head on hers.

"Well Bella you have to make a choice. If your not happy there is only one thing to do." I said and I realized what she was telling me to do.

"Mom I cant divorce him, it would break his heart." I said.

"I understand, that but you also have to think about what your heart is asking you to do. And you should do what its asking you." She whispered.

"Mom, I'm a horrible person." I said and began to cry. She gave me a hug and tried to soothe me.

"Aw baby why would you say that?" She asked rubbing my back.

"Because I am, I've done things that I know would be horrible to do but I did them anyways." I said.

"But sometimes things that seem or look bad might be the things that feel right for you. You say you're a horrible person." She said as we hugged.

After I let my heart out to my mother and told her how unhappy I was I staid with them for lunch and ate some hamburgers. When we were done we sat on the picnic table and just spoke and had a fun time. I loved spending time with my parents.

When I realized it was getting late I decided to leave and go home. Once I got home I noticed that Emmett was home already because the TV was on but he wasn't in the living room.

"Emmett?" I called out.

"I'm here babe." He said and it came from our bedroom.

"Baby what do you want for dinn-" I said but stopped when I saw him packing a suite case.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Well I forgot to tell you yesterday but I have to go on a business trip." He asked.

"For how long?" I asked.

"One week, my father and jasper are also coming." He said.

"Oh, well….what time is the flight?" I asked.

"In two hours." He said.

"Well don you want something to eat before you leave?" I asked him but he shook his head.

"No its fine honey, ill just eat something at the airport. I should get going." He said. He picked up his suit case and went to the door.

"Alright well them call me when you get to the airport, and when you land…where?" I asked and he chuckled.

"New York." He said.

"Then call me as soon as you land in New York." I said and he gave me a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Bye, I love you." He said.

"……..Love you too." I said and gave him another quick kiss before he went out the door.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 10**

Great, so now I'm alone. I went to my room and into the bathroom. Took a hot shower from head to toe and got into my favorite sweats and tee-shirt. I went to the kitchen and took out my favorite ice-cream. Cookie dough. I grabbed a spoon then threw myself on the couch and turned the TV on. I wanted to watch a movie so I went on demand and clicked on Titanic.

Three hours later I was a crying mess. This movie always gets to me. I was about to pick another movie when I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and saw who was calling me.

"I'm done." I said to Edward.

"Bella just listen to me please." He said and I sighed.

"Edward I'm not doing this anymore. I feel guilty and dirty." I admitted and he was quiet for a while.

"Bella I know your not happy. You have to think about yourself. Do what makes you happy." He said.

"Let me ask you a question. Is _fucking _your brothers wife make you happy!?" I shouted at him.

"Don't put this shit all on me!." He shouted back.

"Do you even care about how he feels?" I asked him and he laughed with no humor.

"Don't even go there. How do _you_ feel Bella? Your asking me things as if I'm the only one in the situation." He said.

"Alright well then this is my why I'm telling you that this is over." I said and he took a deep breath.

"Fine Bella, whatever you want." He said and hung up.

I was so frustrated I threw my phone on the wall and it broke. Great now I need a new phone. I'm actually glad Emmett wasn't here. I need time to be alone and think.

By now it was two in the morning and I have seen around 4 movies already. I left like a bum with no life. I think I should just live by myself and just get 32 cats and live happy with them. Who needs men anyways? I got up from the couch and almost fell from the numbness on my legs. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was done I went into my bedroom and threw myself under the covers.

The next morning I woke up at around nine in the morning. I got up and went to the bathroom. Tried to tame my hair then went into the kitchen I got myself some cereal then sat on the couch. I feel like the couch has become my new best friend. As I sat on my new best friend the house phone rang. I got up and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella, why don't you pick up your cell?" Emmett asked.

"Oh hi em, my phone broke." I explained.

"Hm, Well I just called to see how you were." He said.

"I'm fine, how's New York?" I asked.

"Fucking hot! I feel like walking in my boxers." He said and I laughed.

"Well I'm going to let you go, just wanted to see how you were." He said.

"Alright bye." I said.

"Bye."

When I hung up I looked at the clock. It was 11:am. I was really going to start pulling my hair out. I was so fucking bored. I guess ill see what Alice is doing. We aren't the closest of friends but she's great and we get along.

I dialed he number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard he voice.

"Hey Alice how are you?" I said.

"Oh Bella hi!" She said with joy.

"How are you?" I asked.

Oh you know here, getting bigger and bigger everyday." He said and I giggled.

"Well I was thinking if you wanted to do something today maybe? I'm really bored." I said and she giggled.

"Sure Bella, ill love to. How about you come over to my house and we'll talk about what we want to do." She explained.

"Sounds great, ill be there in an hour." I said and hung up after we said our goodbyes.

I went into my room and got dressed. When I was done I went to my car and drove to Jasper and Alice's house. They lived around twenty minuets away. When I finally got there I rang the door bell and Alice opened the door.

"Hey Alice." I said and gave her a hug.

"Hi Bella, how are you." She said and made way so that I could walk in.

"Oh you know, I'm good." I said and she smiled.

"I'm starving, do you want anything to eat?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, its fine." I said sitting on a stool in the kitchen.

I saw her take out bread, peanut butter, bananas, then….ketchup?

I saw her with a grossed out face put everything together then take a huge bite out of it. She saw me staring at her in shock and she laughed.

"Bella when you get pregnant you'll understand." She said and I smiled.

"I guess so." I said and she stared at me.

"Bella, is something wrong?" She asked and I looked up at her shocked at her question. Was it that obvious I was miserable?

"Um, no. why do you ask?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh I don't know, you see quiet, and you usually smile a lot. What's wrong? You can trust me." She said placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at her and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine its just that, theirs a lot on my mind." I explained and she nodded her head slowly in understanding.

"Well how about you help me out with something to keep your mind off of stressful things." She said with a smiled. I smiled up at her and she took my hand and dragged me into a room.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked and she giggled.

"The babies room." She said and once we were in the room she turned on the lights.

It was empty. All it had was drawers, a rocking chair, and a crib.

"Yea, I know its empty. We have to wait and find out what the sex is." She explained and I nodded my head. I walked into the room and noticed that on the drawer next to the crib, was a picture of Jasper and Alice hugging each other. It was a very beautiful picture. As I looked at it brought me sadness. I was never going to have a happy family with Emmett. I knew I wasn't because I knew what I felt and what I felt was forbidden. I knew I had feeling for Edward and I knew he was the one I wanted to have a family with, a baby and a home. But that wasn't going to happened without the whole family being ruined and Emmett hating Edward forever. I couldn't be responsible for a family being destroyed.

"Bella, Bella honey why are you crying?" I heard Alice say. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I had Jasper and Alice's picture in my hand, and as I stared at it I had tears in my eyes.

"Alice its nothi-" I said but she cue me off.

"Bella do not say its nothing, your crying. Something is wrong now come, we'll make some coffee and talk about it." She said and I slowly nodded my head as I wiped my tears.

I followed her back downstairs to the kitchen and sat back down to the stool as she started to make coffee. As we waited for the coffee to be done she sat down across from me and gave me a small smile.

"Alright, so do you want to tell me what that was about?" She asked and I took a deep breath.

"Alice I'm not happy. I'm not happy with Emmett, and I know I'm going to sound sort of jealous but when I saw the picture of you and Jasper in your future child's room it just brought me to the fact that I will probably never have a happy family because I am not happy." I said really quick and she just stared at me.

"I'm sorry…" Was all she said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yea I mean what more can you say right?" I said with a chuckle wiping a tear that just fell.

"Bella, the only advise I have is to I guess just do what makes you happy. Don't think about other people. Think about yourself." She said and I shook my head.

"Its not that easy Alice." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked and I stared at her. It was as if we were talking to each other through out eyes. As soon a she found out what I was trying to tell her, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Bella you didn't…"She said and I lowered my head.

"I did…." I said in a low voice.

"And I feel sick, disgusting, I cant look at myself in the mirror. I'm just a horrible person. I don't disserve to be happy." I said and she gave me a hug.

"Bella, its wrong that you cheated on him but I think you did it for a reason." she said.

"How can you actually have sympathy for me? I'm a disgusting slut." I said and started to cry.

"Bella don't say that. I have sympathy for you because like I said before I'm sure you did it for a reason." She said.

"I felt trapped Alice, I felt like I couldn't breath. He controlled everything I did and I was sick of it. Then I started all this and I felt alive for the first time since I married him. I felt like I was able to do anything." I said in a low voice.

"……..Bella, was it just a sexual thing?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I love this person. I fell in love with him." I admitted.

"Bella there is only one thing to do." She said.

"You mean…." I said and she nodded her head.

"You have to tell Emmett and ask for a divorce. If you want to be happy with this man you have to be free first." She said and is started to cry again.

"That's never going to happened. I will never be happy with him. Its impossible." I said and she started at me.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Alice, you know this person…." I said and she stared at me with confusion.

"Who am I really close to and always hang out with? Who's my best friend Alice?" I asked her and she stared at me for a moment until her eyes widened and her mouth dropped again.

"You mean…." She said and I nodded my head.

"Yes…..Edward." I said and started to cry even harder.

Since when did my life become a soap opera?

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 11**

_June 25_

"Edward??" Alice said in shock.

"Bella you do know that's Emmett's little brother!" She said and I just continued to cry.

"I know its his brother and I regret doing anything!" I said trying to calm my crying. It really wasn't helping the situation.

"Bella this is so not good! What are you going to do! You have to tell Emmett." She shouted and I stared at her and shook my head.

"No, no, no! I cant! I cant ruin their relationship he can hate me but not his brother!" I shouted and she just stared at me.

"So what are you planning to do? Continue this? Weren't you thinking for god sakes! Didn't you think of the consequences of this little affair!" She shouted.

"No ok! I didn't! and now look at me I'm a big fucking mess." I said and again the water works came.

We were quiet for a while until Alice sat next to me and started rubbing my back.

"Sweetie you really have to do something about this. This isn't fair to Emmett." She said in a soft voice.

She was right Emmett didn't deserve this. Sure he was controlling and treated me more like a pet then his wife but he's not a bad guy. He doesn't disserve me cheating on him. This isn't fair to him.

"Your right. It isn't. I just don't know how to tell him." I said stopping my crying.

"Wait till he comes back and in the mean time think about how your going to tell him this. I also think Edward should also be in the room when you tell him this. He's as much part of this then you are."

"Their going to hate each other Alice. I wont be able to live with myself knowing I broke up their relationship." I whispered.

"I understand that but he has to be there, both of you have to tell him." She said and took a deep breath.

"I have to go Alice, thanks." I said and got up. I gave her a hug and left her house.

When I got into my car I started to drive as I dialed my phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Edward I'll be in your house in ten minuets we have to talk." I said,

"Um, alright?" He said and I hung up.

_Ten minuets later_

I got to Edwards house and I parked my car. I rang his door bell and when he opened the door I walked in and started passing back and fourth.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and I stopped and looked at him.

"We have to tell him." I said.

"We have to tell Emmett everything. I cant live like this anymore." I said and he just stared at me.

"Are you crazy! You want me to tell my big brother that I'm having an affair with is wife!" He shouted in disbelieve.

"Edward I cant live like this anymore don't you understand! We have to tell him!" I shouted back.

"Dam it Bella your putting me in a hard spot here." He said and I rolled my eyes. I was about to say something until the door bell rang.

"Who the fuck is that." He muttered softly to himself and opened the door. When he did it was a strawberry blonde with blue eyes wearing a mini skirt a tank top and hooker heels. Who the fuck is this?

"Um, Tanya hi." Edward said.

"Hi Eddie." He said in a flirty voice.

Eddie? I thought he hated when people called him Eddie. Why can this hussy call him that then?

"I was just wondering if you were going to give me paint classes today." She said in a flirty voice shouting his chest. As of right now by blood is boiling with anger. Get the fuck off him!

"I cant today Tanya I have things to do." He said pulling her hand away from his chest.

"Aw Eddie please. We can have some fun while we paint too." She said seductively. Ok I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"I cant Tanya bye." Edward said and closed the door.

"Who the fuck was that?" I asked pointing at the door.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"I obviously do care if I'm asking you who the hell that bitch was!" I shouted getting mad.

"Its none of your concern who she is." He said also getting mad.

"Fine Edward whatever, fuck you! I'm out of here." I said and passed by him to leave his house but without a word he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I pounded on his back.

He kept walking without saying one word and threw me on his bed.

He straddled on me and took both of my arms and held them together above my head. I moved around trying to get my arms off his hold but he was too strong.

"Let. Me. Go!" I shouted in his face.

"Bella listen to me, I don't give a fuck about Tanya or any other girl I only care about you! I love you and if you didn't love me back you would of have had not gotten mad because of Tanya." He whispered to me as out noses touched.

"Get off me." I said and he shook his head before smashing his lips to mine. God I missed this. We kissed passionately as he noticed I wasn't going to move and let go of my hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him tords me to make the kiss deeper. God I loved him and I couldn't hide anymore. I was crazy about him and only him.

"Say you love me." He said as he started placing butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Say is Bella." He said.

"I love you Edward, god I love you so much." I said and took his lips back to mine.

"I want you and only you." I said against his lips and I felt him smile.

We kissed passionately for a while until he started taking my clothes off. When he was done I did the same to him and we started making passionate love. This was the first time we are having sex after saying how strong we feel for each other.

"Aahhh!!" I moaned as he went faster and faster

"Uhh! You like that?!" He asked in a husky voice as he trusted into me harder and sharper.

"God yes!" I moaned.

"Uhhhh!" I moaned as he was rode me with extreme sharpness and quickness.

Edward moved my wrists to above my head again, He locked my wrists together with his right hand. And started to pump into me with so much speed that I couldn't catch my breath. The pleasure was unbelievable.

"Ahh!" I was getting close

"Ugh! Yeah!" His thrusts were sharper again.

I started to jerk upwards to meet his thrusts, looking for the thing that made my body squirm with pleasure. He angled himself to his left, and began to slam in that direction. My special spot felt amazing. My legs started to shake and I threw my head back with a loud whimper.

"Ahhhhh Fuck yea!!" My mouth was wide, and my eyes rolled back.

I felt my sweat drip from my face, chest and thighs, making my body glow. Edward had sweat dripping down his hard chest.

"Edward! Ah! Ah! Edward!!" My voice broke as I screamed as hard as I could.

"Ughhhh!!" Edward groaned, spilling inside of me as we both came long and hard together.

_Two hours later_

Edward and I fell asleep after our amazing sex. When I opened my eyes I noticed my head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped safely around me. I smiled as I closed my eyes again this is how I always wanted to be with him.

"I love you." He whispered and gave me a kiss on the head.

I looked up at him and giggled.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Just woke up." He said with a smile.

"Bella, I cant loose you. I want you with me forever I don't care what anyone says. They don't understand us." He whispered. And I gave him a passionate kiss before I spoke.

"I don't want to loose you either Edward, I love you too much. We have to tell Emmett so we can be together. We'll leave together get away or something I don't care as long as I'm with you." I said and h smiled.

"We'll leave far away from here, just you and me." He whispered.

"You and me." I whispered back before placing my lips on his.

As soon as Emmett comes back from New York we are going to tell him everything and I ask for a divorce. Edward and I needed to be together. No one will understand but it doesn't matter as long ad where're together

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 12**

When I woke up from my nap with Edward I decided to make us something to eat. I was in the kitchen putting some spaghetti in a pot when I felt two arms around me from behind and a kiss on my cheek.

"What are you making beautiful?" Edward asked me and I smiled.

"Spaghetti." I said and turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bella can I ask you something." He said and I nodded my head.

"Where you ever thinking of having a baby with Emmett?" He asked.

"…..Well when I was still in love with him yes." I said and he nodded his head.

"And….would you ever have kids with me? He asked.

"Yes, of course ill love to have kids with you. A baby boy with your eyes, hair, and gorgeous smile." I said and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I was actually thinking of having a beautiful baby girl with your beautiful big brown eyes, your long brown hair and _your _beautiful smile." He said giving me a kiss and I giggled.

"Well I guess we'll wait and see what we get when the time is right." I said and he frowned.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked touching his cheek.

"How do you think Emmett is going to take it when we tell him?" He asked me and I frowned and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. My wish would be that he understands and doesn't start hating us but I know that wont happened." I said and he sighed.

"I don't want my brother to hate me but I love you so much that I don't care, I don't care because I just want to be with you forever." He said and picked me up and sat me on the counter with him between my legs.

"I think I always had feelings for you." I said and he smiled.

"Same here. The first time when went to our house to meet our parents I thought you were so hot that I was jealous of Emmett." He said and I laughed.

"Well I did have a few naughty dreams about you too." I said and he laughed.

"You know what I think?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I think we were meant to be all along and you marrying Emmett was just a test." He said and I stared at him.

"A test for what?" I asked.

"A test to see how far we would go until we were together." He said and I gave him a love.

"I love you so much Edward." I said

"I love you too." He said and gave me a kiss on my neck.

"Bella, do you smell something….burning?" He asked and I started to sniff.

"Oh shit the chicken." I said and hopped off the counter.

"Dam it." I said and turned the oven off. The chicken was burnt. I turned around to find Edward laughing.

"You find this funny? What are we going to eat now." I asked and he walked to a drawer and took out a Chinese menu. He called the restaurant and ordered food then hung up.

"Done, we'll eat in 30 minutes." He said and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I wanted to cook for you." I said.

"Aw baby don't worry. You can cook for me another day. Now how about we rent some movies." He said and u hugged him as I nodded my head.

"Not scary." I said and I felt him shake with laughter.

"But ill be here to protect you if the boogey man comes to get you. Ill just give him a piece of my mind." He said and I looked up at him and giggled.

"Promise?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I promise." He said and we walked to the living room. I took the blanket he had on the couch and wrapped it around us as he ordered the movie we were going to watch.

"What did you pick?" I asked missing what he clicked.

"The messengers." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I tell him nothing scary and he goes and gets the messengers." I mumbled to myself but he heard me and laughed.

"I wrapped my arms around his torso and lad my head on his chest while the movie started.

_30 mins later_

As we watch this scary ass movie we where eating our food and trying hard to pay attention to what the actors are saying.

"Give me some of your rice." I said trying to take a spoon of it but he moved it away.

"Edward." I whined.

"You have your own." He said.

"I'm done, I want some more." I whined and he rolled his eyes as he gave me some of his rice.

"Thanks babe." I said and started eating. Just my luck when I start paying attention to the movie again it's a scary part and I jump up in the air almost dropping my food.

"Calm down sweetie its just a movie." He said.

" 'Its just a movie.' "I said imitating him in a goofy way and he laughed.

When the movie was finally over we turned the TV to the music video channel and started singing along to the songs and just being goofy. I started dying of laughter when Edward decided to get up and start doing the single ladies dance.

"Whoo shake it baby!" I shouted at him and acted as if I was throwing him dollar bills. When the song was over I couldn't stop laughing because Edward decided to get low but his jeans had other plans. They split open and how you can see his red boxers.

"I see London I see France I see Edwards underpants." I sang as he blushed and went to change into some shorts.

"Its so nice laughing at me right?" He said as he gave me a playful glare.

"Aw baby I'm sorry." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea, yea, yea." He said and I laughed.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked him and he wiggled his eyebrows before he picked me up bridal style and I started to laugh as he ran to the bedroom.

_Two hours later_

After have mind blowing sex twice Edward and I just laid there staring at each other until he said something just made me float on air.

"Bella, will you marry me when you divorce Emmett?" He asked and I just stared at him in shock. Wait? Was that just a freaking proposal?

"Edward…..are you asking me to marry you?" I asked and he smiled and nodded his head. I all of a sudden straddled him and gave him a big passionate kiss.

"Yes, of course ill marry you as soon as I'm divorced." I said and he hugged me.

"Thank you." He said and I looked up at him and I shook my head.

"No, thank you Edward I said and laid my head on his chest until we both drifted to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 13**

**Edward's POV**

Today is the day. Its been three days and Bella has stayed with me at my house. But today Emmett was coming back and we were going to tell him everything. We decided on doing it in there house so before he gets there we will be there waiting for him.

I wont even lie to you. I'm scared as shit. I mean come on he's my big brother and his wife is leaving him for me. I didn't want things to go this way but you cant choose who you fall in love with right? Emmett called Bella early this morning and told her that he was going to be home soon and she told him that she had something important to tell him.

Well she's defiantly not changing her mind on telling him. Not that I don't want to tell him of course I do its just going to be hard. I love Emmett, he's my brother and I love him to death but I'm in love with Bella and there is no way in hell I'm letting her go.

He might hate me forever and maybe even beat me up. But if that's what I have to get to be with Bella so be it. Another thing is my family. My mother and father are already unhappy with my career choice, imagine when they find out about this whole affair and that as soon as there divorced where're getting married. I don't even want to imagine that day but like I said before, you cant choose who you love.

Since Bella accepted to marry me I am in a jewelry shop today looking at engagement rings. I felt bad about the fact that I didn't have one when I asked her but it was just something I did in the moment. It just felt right. I know Bella's taste and I'm pretty sure she would like a simple ring but still with some bling. I've searched over five jewelry shops for the perfect ring and I couldn't find anything that screamed Bella until I walked into the sixth jewelry shop. One particular ring caught my eye. It was amazing. It was a Three Stone Ring and It was only $2,250. I was planning on buying her a more expensive one but I'm pretty sure she's going to love this ring.

Soon enough the jeweler came and spoke to e about the ring.

"So your ready to pop the question huh?" The elderly man around his 60's said.

"Yes, well I actually did already, I just didn't have a ring at the moment." I confessed and he chuckled.

"Well you asked her and she said yes, that's what matters.." He said and I nodded my head.

"Alright I'll be back with it ready for you to take with you." He said and I smiled at him.

I wasn't going to give Bella the ring now. I was going to give it to her once she's divorced. As soon as she is I'll do it all over again. I'll get down on one knee and slide the ring in her finger. A few minuets later the jeweler came back with the ring in a black satin box. I gave him my credit card and when we were done I thanked him and I was on my way. All I could think about right now is how tonight is going to turn out and how soon enough Bella will be my wife.

**Bella POV**

Today was the day Edward and I were going to tell Emmett everything. He called my this morning to tell me he was going to be soon and I made sure to tell him that there was something I had to tell him.

_Flashback:_

"_Hello?" I said. _

"_Bella Baby hi, its Emmett. I'm calling you to tell you that I'm going to be home soon." He said._

"_Oh, um alright." I said. _

"_Is there something wrong?" He asked me. _

"_Emmett I need to talk to you about something when you get here." I explained and we were both quiet for a while until he spoke. _

"_About what?" He asked in almost a whisper. I had a feeling he knew it was something bad._

"_I cant tell you through the phone. I'll meet you at home alright?" I said. _

"……_Alright bye. I love you." He said and I stood quiet for a while and let a tear fall down my face. _

"……_..Bye Emmett." I said and hung up. I couldn't say I love you back if it was a lie. _

_Flashback end:_

It was going to be hard telling him that I'm leaving him to be with his brother, and I'm pretty sure he's going to hate me for the rest of his life. I was fine with that, I deserve for him to hate me. But my one wish would be for him not to hate Edward. It broke my heart to think that they are probably never going to be the same ever again.

Another problem are going to be there parents and my parents. My parents are going to be in shock when they fine out I cheated on Emmett with his brother and that we were going to get married as soon as I was divorced. I just hope they understand the Edward and I loved each other. You cant choose who you love right? I was deep in though when I heard the door opened.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out.

"In the bedroom." I called out and second later he walked in.

"Hello baby." He said and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked him. Before I woke up this morning he wasn't in bed. He didn't even leave me a note.

"Oh I was just, checking something out about my paintings. Some guy there wants to buy one." He said and I just stared at him. He was so lying! Why was he lying to me? I decided to let it go so I just nodded my head.

"Oh….ok." I said and he got up and headed to the bathroom. When he came out he was in a towel and I peeked over my book a watched him as he placed him clothes on.

"See something you like?" He asked noticing my staring.

"Hell yea I do." I said and he laughed.

"So are you ready?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you?" I asked.

"No, I don't think you can ever prepare to tell someone something like this." He said and I nodded my head. I decided to get up and get dressed. I threw some jeans, a v-neck tee shirt and my converses. When we were both ready we took my car and drove off to my house. We were both quiet the whole time. I was so nervous. How was he going to react? I mean of course he's not going to be happy about it but I just hope he doesn't become the incredible hulk of anything.

Once we got to my house I parked my car and we made our way inside. When we got there I went into my bedroom as Edward sat on the couch. I went into the bathroom and washed my face. I was freaking sweating. I couldn't control my nerves I feel as if I'm about to barf any second now. I've been like this all day. I've thrown up like 3 times and smell of food just makes me dizzy. I was so not good today.

I walked out of the bathroom and went into the living room. I sat next to Edward and he took my hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No I feel like crap, I've been barfing all day." I said and he looked at me with worried eyes then kissed my forehead.

"Sweetie just calm down." He said and tried my best to do so.

**Emmett POV**

I was driving home, about ten minuets away. You would think I was happy to be back home and to see my wife but when I called her this morning everything changed. now I was just nervous. She wanted to tell me something important and I knew that by the tone of her voice it wasn't going to be something happy.

Bella and I have been going down for a while. Our relationship has been slowly getting worse and worse. All we do is fight and I was sick of it. I loved her, of course I do but I want sure if I was happy with her anymore. I thought she would be the mother of my child but that's not going to happened. I know for a fact that our marriage was coming to an end.

I finally got home and I parked my car. Next to Bella. Good, I'm glad she's home because we really needed to talk. I got out of my car and walked up to my door, I unlocked the door and walked in. When I walked in I saw Bella and Edward both sitting there……holding hands.

"Emmett I'm glad you're here already." Bella said and Edward looked at her and took a deep breath. Please don't tell me what I think is going on is going on…..

**Bella POV**

There was Emmett, not staring at us but staring at mine and Edwards intertwined hands. His eyes wouldn't look up at us, they were always locked at our hands.

"Emmett, there's something important we have to tell you." Edward said and Emmett's head snapped up and looked at Edward.

"Emmett can you please sit." I told him and he stared at me before he took a seat across from us.

"What do you guys want to tell me?" Emmett asked in a told that told me he knew too well what we were about to tell him.

"Emmett……I haven't been fair to you and I think you should know the truth." I said. And before the words came out Edward squeezed my hand for support.

"Emmett um, you see, um Edward and…..I h-have been s-seeing e-each other……" I said in a low voice with my head down. We were all quiet for a long time. Emmett never said one word. He just sat there staring at us. He had no emotions on his face. I had no idea what he was thinking right now.

"Bro where're really sorry we really didn't want this to happened. But it did and….we love each other." Edward said and Emmett's head popped up.

"Love each other? You guys have been seeing each other behind my back? All this time I'm thinking you two were just friends and I'm here finding out that you were fucking each other." Emmett said staring at us.

"Where sor-" I was about to say but Emmett got up and walked closer to us.

"You two are sick, low, and pathetic." He said shaking his head and we both looked down.

"Emme-" Edward said but Emmett cut him.

"Don't speak to me. My own fucking brother, my own blood sleeping around with my wife! You have some fucking nerve Edward you really do! I cant believe you!" He shouted at Edward

"Emmett please don't be upset with me. Be mad at me. don't ruin the relationship you guys have.

"Bella I knew our relationship was over, I knew we were going to end up divorced but I never knew it would be because of this. My brother Bella? If you were going to have an affair why did it have to be my brother? How mindless can you be!" He shouted a me and I deserved every bit of it.

"Bro do-" Edward said but again Emmett cut him off.

"Bro? Your brother? No man, I'm not your brother, your friend, anything. You don't exist to me anymore." He said and with that he left the apartment with me running after him.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 14**

**BELLA POV**

**Ok i know i'm not the best with Grammer bare with me! please stop telling me that my grammer is bad. i know it is.**

_"Bro? Your brother? No man, I'm not your brother, your friend, anything. You don't exist to me anymore." He said and with that he left the apartment with me running after him._

"Emmett please wait!" I shouted as I ran after. He stopped and turned around. When he did it broke my heart. His face had heart broken all over it. I felt so bad that I was the reason he was like this. He didn't deserve this. I'm such a horrible person.

"Emmett….I am so sorry. I didn't want it to end this way." I said and he just stared at me.

"But you did want it to end. I knew it was going to end but not like this. This was not the way to end things. You cheating on me with my so called brother." He said with pain in his voice.

"Em-" I was about to say until I saw Edward next to me. As soon as Emmett saw him I thought he was going to attack him. I never seen Emmett like this.

"Emmett I'm sorry. I love her. You cant choose who you love. I hope one day you can forgive us." He said and Emmett just stared at him with hate in his eyes.

"I'm out of here. Fuck you both! I don't want to see neither of you. Fuck you!" He shouted and left the house. As soon as he left I started to cry. Edward turned me around and wrapped his arms around me.

"This is all my fault. He can hate me but not you." I said through my tears and he hold on me became tighter.

"Bella stop it. Its not just your fault. Its both or our fault." He said and pulled me away slightly so that he could pull my chin up. I looked deep into his eyes as he spoke.

"Sweetie. It hurts that my brother hates me. But I know Emmett. This may be a huge thing but in time he will accept this. I love you Bella with all my heart and nothing and no one will ever change that." He said before kissing me passionately.

A few minuets later we broke the kiss and went back inside to the house. We just sat there in each others arms without saying one word. Today was too overwhelming and there wasn't really much to say anymore.

A few hours later of just sitting there without saying one word I decided to go into the bedroom and pack my clothes. I'm pretty sure I wont be coming back to this house again. I packed all of my belongings and took it down to my car. When I was finally down taking everything that was mine I decided to leave Emmett a letter.

_Emmett, I know it's going to take time to forgive us for what we did to you. But I just wish you would understand that I honestly didn't want things to go this way. When I met you I fell in love with you and through out the years something went wrong. I just want to tell you that you were a very special part of my life and that I hope one day you will find love. I hope you can forgive us someday. Bella_

"Are you ready to go love?" I heard Edward say from behind me. I turned around and gave him a hug and nodded my head. He took my hand and we walked downstairs to my car. Once we were by the car I gave Edward the keys. I was in no mood to drive.

20 minuets later we were back to Edwards house.

"This is our house now love, if you want, we can start looking for houses to move into." He said and I smiled.

"Yes I'll love that, I love you Edward." I said as I hugged him.

"I love you too Bella, where together now, nothing else matters." He said and placed a kiss on my head.

"How about we make something to eat." He said and I nodded my head.

"Alright what do you want to make?" He asked and at the moment I had the urge to use the bathroom.

"Hold that thought babe." I said and rushed into the bathroom.

When I came back Edward was sitting on the counter looking at me with a smile.

"Alright now what do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Hmm well I'm craving fried chicken, fries, hamburgers, and hot dogs." I said and he stared at me with amusement.

"Babe, its just two people why do we need so much food?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm just really hungry." I explained and he smiled before giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Whatever you say then." He said and started taking out ingredients.

As soon as the food was done we sat at the kitchen table and started to eat. As I took my fries I remembered that I cant eat fries without ketchup so I got up and went to the fridge. When I looked around and couldn't find it I turned around to look at Edward.

"Babe where's the ketchup?" I asked.

"Oh sorry where all out." He said and I slammed the fridge shut.

"What the hell am I going to do now, I need ketchup!" I said pissed off.

"Bella calm down its just ketchup." He said and I glared at him as I sat down and started eating.

"All I wanted was fucking ketchup is that so hard to get. Some god dam ketchup." I muttered to myself.

"Babe are you alright?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, you seem sort of weird today." He said.

"So I'm weird?" I asked.

"No, I didn't mean it that way its just that….I don't know….weird." He said.

"Jesus Edward so now you think I'm weird or crazy because I want some ketchup on my fucking fries? I think you're the crazy one for not having some!" I shouted at me and he just stared at me.

"Um, Bella maybe we should just go to take a nap or something." He suggested and I automatically felt bad for shouting at him.

"Baby I'm sorry for shouting at you. I just really wanted ketchup. I'm sorry." I said with a shaky bottom lip.

Edward got up and hugged me.

"Its fine sweetie, please don't cry." He said and I in fact started crying.

"I just feel bad for shouting at you." I said and he wiped my tears and picked me up and walked us to the bedroom.

"How about we just take a nap." He said and I nodded my head. I wrapped.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me today. I feel so weird. I guess it was just my nerves. I was freaking out when we had to tell Emmett." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"That's probably it, lets just get some rest." He said and I slowly closed my eyes until sleep took over me.

**Edward POV**

As Bella fell asleep I just laid there and stared at her beautiful face. I was so happy that we finally told Emmett but it hurt me that it had to happened that way. He said he hated me and that hurt me deep. He's my brother, of course it was going to hurt. I know it was wrong what we did to him but I love her. I love her so much. She's my live, my angel and I just couldn't wait to spend the rest of my live with her. She makes me so happy.

Even though today she kind of worried me a bit. She's been acting all bipolar. First she's upset, then mad, then starts crying. I had no idea what that was about but I'm guessing it was because of what she said. She was nervous today and nerves get you a bit. crazy.

As I laid there I just thought of my future with Bella. I couldn't wait to be married to her. I couldn't believe an angel like her accepted to marry me. I'm the luckiest man alive that's for sure. The ring in my pocket is burning a whole in my pocket. I wanted to give it to her so bad but its just weird giving her a engagement ring when she was still married.

I wanted her to get divorced already. Quick so that we could start our life's together and become husband and wife. Little by little sleep started taking over me. I was about to fall asleep until a moving Bella woke me up.

"Edward please let go I have to go to the bathroom." She said and rushed to the bathroom and I heard barfing. I got up and saw her sitting next to the toilet.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" She snapped. Bipolar I tell you.

"You need to see a doctor. didn't you say you were throwing up this morning too?" I asked and she nodded her head as she threw her head into the toilet again and threw up. When she was done I helped her up and threw water on her face.

"Where going to the doctors tomorrow." I said and she shook her head.

"No need Edward. I have a good feeling I know why I've been so weird." She said and I stared at her in confusion.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 15**

**BELLA POV**

"Alice I need your help." I said through the phone as I drove to the super market.

"Sure Bella what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well I need you to come with me to the local super market." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'll tell you here just please come." I said.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten minuets." She said and hung up.

This is insane. There's a chance I might be pregnant. Holy shit. I'm going to have Edwards baby. And of course its Edwards because the last time I slept with Emmett was more then a month ago. I was positive that if I'm pregnant It's Edwards.

When I got there I waited for Alice by my car in the parking lot. When she got there she walked tords me and gave me a hug.

"Alice you have a little bump already." I said in awe and she grinned and rubbed her belly.

"Yea I know. Soon we'll be able to know the sex. I really want a little girl." She said with a glow on her face. that's when it hit me. Oh my god, I could be pregnant with Edward's baby! I might be a mother!

"So Bella what did you want help with?" She asked and I took her hand and dragged her inside to the store. As I pulled her inside she kept whining asking me where I was taking her until I walked her to the pregnancy test isle. When we stopped in front of all the different brands of pregnancy test her eyes widened then looked at me.

"Bella, no way….." She said in shock and I nodded my head.

"I might be. I've been acting weird, I throw up everyday, I snap at Edward all the time and then right after I start to cry, my back and feet are killing me and I've been having the craziest cravings for things that I use to hate in the past but now that's all I want to eat." I explained.

"Hmm sounds about right." She muttered and then turned around to look at me again.

"Bella is it Emmett's or Ed-" She said but I cut her off.

"I'm positive its Edwards, I know it is." I said confidently.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I haven't slept with Emmett in a long time. If I'm pregnant it's Edwards." I said.

"There's something you should know…." She said and I stared at her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well….I'm guessing you told Emmett already about Edward because the day Jasper and him came back from New York Emmett went to our house and told Jasper everything. Jasper wants nothing to do with you and is very disappointed in Edward. Jasper doesn't even know I'm here with you because if he did he wouldn't let me come." She said and I frowned and a tears fell down my face.

"This is horrible I broke up this family. I don't care if he hates but I just don't want them to hate their brother." I explained and started to cry harder.

"Bella calm down please its not good for the baby." She said and I pushed slowly away from her and looked at her.

"Alice, its not 100% if I am pregnant." I said and she smiled.

"Bella I know these things…..your pregnant." She said and I started to cry again.

"God these fucking hormones." I said wiping my tears off and Alice giggled.

"Well get ready because this is only the beginning of the mood swings." She said and I gave her a small smile.

"Come on, lets get one of these test and lets find out if I'm going to be an aunt." She said and picked one up. I looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"Alice why are you being so nice to me? You should hate me too." I said getting ready to cry again.

"Bella sweetie please don't cry again. I don't hate you because I'm a very sympathetic person. Of course what you and Edward did was wrong but I also know that you two didn't choose for things to turn out this way. You cant choose who you fall in love with." She said in a soft voice and I gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much. You're the only friend I have. The other one I have I only get to see twice a year. So thank you so much for being my friend." I said and she made the hug tighter.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Everything is going to work out." She said and I smiled at her.

We eventually paid for the test and she told me that she'll stay with me while I take it. Edward wasn't home so I took advantage of that moment. When I got home I parked my car and waited till Alice parked hers. When she did I opened the door and we walked directly to the bathroom.

"Alright now just go in there and do your thing." She said and I nodded my head. She waited until I was done next to the door. When I was finally done all I had to do was just wait. I was so nervous. What if I'm pregnant? Would Edward be happy? I mean I knew he wanted kids but so soon in our relationship? A few minuets passed and I eventually had to get up from the living room couch and check the results.

"Alice please come in with me." I asked her taking her hand and she nodded her head. Once we were in the bathroom I closed my eyes and Alice laughed.

"Bella, are you no going to see what it says?" She asked.

"Did you look at it already?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"So you know what it says already?" I asked.

"Yep. She said and I took a deep breath.

"Bella open your eyes already." She said and I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at the pregnancy test.

"Oh my god." I said with a tear falling down my face.

"I-I'm pregnant." I said with another tear falling down my face.

"Congratulations Bella." Alice said and distracted me from my staring at the pregnancy test with a hug.

"Your going to be a mommy." She said but I couldn't say anything back.

"Bella, are you ok?" She asked and I just stared at her and rubbed my belly.

"Oh my god, I'm pregnant. I said again and Alice frowned a little.

"Are you not happy about this?" She asked.

"I-I don't know. I mean yes, yes I am my god I'm going to be a mother! But what if Edward isn't happy?" I said.

"Bella He will be trust me." She said and I gave her a smile and hugged her again.

"I'm going to be a mommy!" I shouted and started jumping up and down with Alice.

"This is so exciting." I said and Alice Giggled.

As we jumped up and down like two teenagers the door opened and Edward walked in. He saw our jumping up and down and started to jump up and down tords us and grabbed our hands so that now all three of us were in a circle jumping up and down.

"What are we jumping about?" He asked and Alice and I both stopped as he kept jumping then stopped when he noticed that we stopped.

"Why did we stop?" He asked and I laughed.

"Edward your such an idiot." Alice said and went to grab her purse.

"Well Bella I'm leaving." She said and gave me a hug then gave Edward a hug.

"Alice…..seriously thank you." Edward told her and she stared at him in confusion.

"For what?" She asked.

"For understanding us, and not hating us. Thank you." He said and gave her another hug.

"Don't worry about it Edward." She said and Edward smiled.

"Bye guys and good luck Bella." She said and gave me a wink and I smiled at her.

When she finally left I turned around to Edward and jumped on him wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and gave him a big passionate kiss on the lips making him moan.

"Wow someone missed me." He teased and I giggled as I placed another kiss on his lips.

"So what did Alice wish you good luck for?" He asked as he walked me to the counter and sat me there. He placed his body between my legs and I started to place my fingers through his hair and look deep into his eyes.

"Well, I kind of have something to tell you." I said playfully pulling his hair side to side making his head also go side to side.

"And what is that?" He asked his a smile on his face.

"Wellllllllll." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Tell me already." He said and I laughed.

"Alright well how about you just find out for yourself." I said and he stared at me curiously.

"Do me a favor and go into the bathroom there's something you should see." I said and he started to walked tords the bathroom and before he went in he looked at me.

"So the surprise is new shower curtains?" He asked and I laughed.

"Edward just go in and you'll find out." I said and he walked in.

For a few minuets I only heard was silence. I waited a few minuets and I started to get worried. Did he pass out? I hopped off the counter and walked tords the bathroom. Before I was even half way to the bathroom I saw Edward walk out of it with the pregnant test in his hands.

"Bella…..your pregnant?" She asked in shock and for I second I though he was upset until I nodded my head and he started to shout.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!!!!!!!" He picked me up and twirled me around.

"So your happy about it?" I asked and he started at me in shock.

"Bella Baby of course I'm happy! Your giving me the best gift anyone could ever get. I'm going to be a father!" He shouted with joy and twirled me around again as I started to cry.

"Honey why are you crying?" He asked wiping my tears as I sobbed like a little baby.

"Well first it's because my hormones are going crazy and second because I was scared you wouldn't want a baby right now." I said trying to calm myself.

"Of course I want to have a baby. This is our baby Bella our little miracle. I love it already." He said and I smiled and threw my arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy where going to be a family Edward. I love you so much." I said and he hugged me back.

"I love you too Bella, so much." He whispered and placed a kiss on my head.

I was pregnant with Edwards baby and I couldn't be any happier. We were finally going to be the family we wanted to be. All there's left to do is marry him and live the rest of our life's together. I was looking forward to that.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 16**

**four months later**

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted once I got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward said running into the bathroom with worried eyes.

"I'm huge!" I said staring at my belly in the mirror. Edward laughed and I turned around and glared at him.

"If your going to laugh at me just get out!" I snapped at him and he stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, I honestly think you look beautiful." He said and I glared at him then felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Your going to stop loving me once I get fat and ugly with swollen feet n shit." I said and started crying as he gave me a hug and a kissed my head.

"Bella that's not true, I'm always going to love you. I don't care how you look, I love you for you. Even if you were 400 pounds ill still love you." He said and I looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm sorry, my hormones are just driving me crazy." I said wiping my eyes and he chuckled.

"Its fine sweetie. Now lets go get ready. The appointment is at 10am" He said and I nodded my head.

Today I start my second trimester and things were going pretty good except for the fact that my mood swings are a pain in the ass, I eat like a cow and I get overheated over anything. But other then that I was happy I was having a little angel with Edward.

Things have been pretty weird with Edwards family. Emmett and I finally got divorced and Edward gave me a beautiful ring that I never took off.

Emmett still didn't speak to Edward and Jasper would come over to talk to him and just glare at me. His parents are a whole different story. You see when they found out they found out from Emmett. When he told them they decided to come to Edwards house and then found me there with him. His mother glared at me the whole time but then when I told her I was pregnant she started crying.

We told them both that we didn't want this to happened but that we couldn't help it. It took them a while to accept us but now where on a ok level. I hope it gets better.

When I told my parents they were in shock but just like Esme, when I told my mother I was pregnant she cried and was happy she was going to be a grandmother very soon. We still have a lot of problems with our families but all that matters to me right now is my unborn angel and Edward.

"Are you ready?" I heard Edward shout.

"Yep." I called back and came out of the bathroom.

"Lets go." He said and took my hand as we left the house.

Once we got to the hospital I Edward signed my name on the list as I sat down. When he was done he sat next to me and took my hand. Today Edward and I were both very excited because today we were going to hear our babies heart beat. We were suppose to hear it last moth but my doctor was too busy that day so we rescheduled.

"Edward could you quit moving your feet." I said as I placed my hand on his knee to stop him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really excited." He said and I smiled.

"So am I but stop doing that." I said and he stopped. Two minuets later he started again and I just rolled my eyes.

"Isabella Swan?" The nurse said and Edward and I both got up.

"Hi." I said and she smiled.

"Hello, right over here please." She said and took my to the checkup room.

"Dr. Stewart will be here shortly." She said and I nodded my head. We waited patiently for the doctor, well at least I did Edward couldn't even sit down.

"Can you stop it your making me nervous." I said.

"Sorry." He said and sat down. At that moment the doctor came.

"Hello Bella, Edward. How are you two today?" She said with a smile.

"Where very excited." Edward said and I smiled as I rubbed my belly.

"Oh right today you guys get to hear the babies heart beat." She said and we nodded our head.

"Alright well before we go on the machine I need to ask you a few questions alright?" She said and I nodded my head.

"How has your appetite been?" She asked.

"Ive been eating like an animal." I said and Edward and her laughed.

"Well that's very normal for the fourth month. Alright, have you been having any headaches? She asked and I shook my head.

"That's good. What about morning sickness?" She said.

"Every morning." I said.

And she wrote something down on a paper.

"That's normal right?" I asked.

"Yes of course. Morning sickness usually end around the sixth month." She said and I nodded my head.

She asked me a few more questions and wrote some thing's on a paper which made me nervous every time she did but she always assured me it was normal.

"Alright ready to hear the heart?" She said and we both nodded our heads.

"Ok, get ready you know this is cold." She said and placed the clear gel on my belly.

"Never fails." I said and she laughed.

"Alright here we go." She said and started moving the thing on my belly.

"Hm." She said and I looked at Edward then at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Edward asked.

"No, nothing at all, it's just sucking it's thumb." She said and I grinned.

"Awww really?" I said starting to get emotional.

"Alright guys listen to this." She said and we soon heard the sound of a heart beat.

"That's my little baby." I whispered and felt a tear fall down my face.

"That's _our_ little angel." Edward said and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

The doctor turned around and smiled when she saw us.

"I'm sorry I'm crying n all." I said and she giggled.

"Don't worry about it Bella, this is a very emotional time for you, you just heard your babies heart." She said and I smiled.

When we were done with the checkup we drove back home and I decided to make myself lunch. I took out the left over lasagna from last night a heated it up. When it was done I went over to the fridge and took out the jelly. Yes lasagna with grape jelly. This has been my craving since I found out I was pregnant and every time I ate it Edward stared at me grossed out.

"Edward how about you stop staring at me and go get another jar of Jelly, where out." I said and he rolled his eyes as he took the keys on the table and headed out the door.

As I ate I sat there watching TV and laughing my ass off as I saw Spongebob pissing Squidward off. When the show was over I heard the door open and saw Edward with a bag.

"Gimmie, gimmie please." I said taking the bag from him and opening the jelly.

"Bella that's really gross." He said looking at me food and I frowned.

"Well I'm sorry its not to your liking but right now this is what your kid wants!" I snapped at him.

"Oh so now its _my _kid? Back at the hospital it was _your _baby." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Edward." I said as he sat down next to me and watched TV.

"Oh!" I shrieked and Edward looked at me with worried eyes.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked and I just stared at him and shook my head.

"No, but the baby just kicked!" I said and then felt it again. I placed my hand on my belly and felt it one more time.

"Can I feel?" Edward asked and I nodded my head. He placed his hand on my belly and waited until the baby kicked again but it never did. Edward looked up at me and frowned.

"Aw don't worry honey, maybe you should talk to it." I suggested and he smiled as he leaned his face down to my belly.

"Hey baby this is daddy, you want to know something. You might not even be born yet but I already love you more then my own life. I'm pretty sure that when your born your going to be cute just like your mommy." He said and I smiled as I saw him rub my belly then give it a kiss.

"I think your wrong. Our baby is going to be adorable just like you." I said and he gave me a kiss on the lips as the baby kicked again.

"Oh I felt it!" Edward said and leaned down to my belly again.

"Thank you for kicking for daddy." He said and then came back up to look at me.

"Bella have you thought of names?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not really. I was kind of just thinking we can think of a name once we find out the sex." I said.

"It's a girl." He said and I stared at him.

"How do you know?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I just do. We are having a little princess." He said and I smiled.

"Well I don't know but I have a feeling where going to have a little prince." I said and Edward chuckled.

"How about we make a bet." He said.

"Bring it." I said.

"Alright, if it's a girl you stay awake with her when she cries at night and if it's a boy vise Vera." He said and I shook his hand.

"That's a bet bud." I said and he smiled.

"Ok so about the names. I was thinking something like. Anna-Maria Cullen." He said and I shook my head.

"No way." I said.

"Umm Kathy?" He said but I shook my head again.

"Stacie?" He said and I shook my head again.

"Then what do you like Swan?" He said in a playful tone and I giggled.

"I like Annemarie Cullen." I said and Edward rolled his eyes.

"That's the same thing I said." He said.

"Um no you said Anna-Maria, I said Annemarie." I said and he rolled his eyes again.

"Same crap." He said.

"Is not, ok what about Mckaylah Anne Cullen." I said.

"Hmm I like it but what about Madison Faith Cullen." He said and I smiled.

"Madison Faith Cullen…..I love it." I said with a smiled and Edward smiled back.

"Alright so if it's a girl her name is Madison Faith Cullen, what about a boy?" He said.

"Xavier Addison Cullen." Edward said and I shook my head.

"What about Timothy Felix Cullen." I said and Edward made a face.

"I never liked the name Timothy." He said then I smiled.

"I know the perfect name!" I said with excitement.

"Lets hear it." He said.

"Anthony Nathan Cullen." I said and Edward looked at me and smiled.

"I think it would be perfect if he had his Daddy's middle name as his first." I said and Edward leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Thank you." He whispered as he leaned his forehead on mine.

"For what?" I asked looking deep into his eyes.

"For everything, for loving me, for having my little miracle and for being you. I love you Bella." He said and I smiled as I leaned my lips on his.

"I love you too Edward and soon where going to be a complete family." I said as I rubbed my Belly.

Soon we will be meeting Madison Faith Cullen or Anthony Nathan Cullen and I couldn't wait.

**What do you guys think? Do you want it to be a boy or girl? i havent choosen yet. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 17**

**Month 5**

Today is a very exciting day. Today is very exciting because today we are going to find out if we're having a baby girl or a baby boy. I really want a boy and Edward really wants a girl. We made a bet and everything and as we drove to the hospital we couldn't stop talking about how we are going to decorate the babies bedroom once we find out the sex.

"Well I was thinking a space theme if it's a boy, you know glowing stars on the ceiling and stuff." Edward said.

"Ehh, I don't know I was thinking more of a Winnie the pooh theme if it's a boy." I said and Edward made a face.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like that bear, he's creepy and lazy." He said and I laughed.

"Oh come on he's cute." I said as he shook his head.

"Alright fine how about a jungle theme." I suggested.

"Hmm that sounds pretty cool. With like animals and stuff?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Wont it scare him though? With like pictures of tigers and lions." He asked.

"No, its going to look adorable and we can paint the walls yellow. And you could paint a mural on the wall." I said and he smiled.

"That's actually sounds pretty cool. Jungle room it is if it's a boy now if it's a girl I was thinking a princess theme." He said.

"I was thinking more of a fairy theme and you could paint little fairies all over the place." I explained.

"Hmm, that does sound nice, alright." He said and I smiled. As soon as we find out the sex we were going to start stopping for the room. I was very excited.

Once we got to the hospital we signed in and waited for our turn. Again Edward was very excited and couldn't stay still. This happened every month.

"Edward stop it." I said putting a hand on his knee." He stopped for a while but then just started again like always.

"Isabella Swan?" The nurse said and we both got up.

"Hi." I told her and she smiled as she took us to a room. We waited patiently until Dr. Stewart came. Eventually she entered the room and smiled at us.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling today?" She asked and Edward and I both smiled.

"Very excited to find out the sex." I said and she smiled.

"Alright well like always I first have to ask you a few questions." She said and I nodded my head.

She asked my the same usual questions and soon enough she was putting the clear gel on my belly. She took the wand looking thing and started moving it around my belly. She looked at it for a while until….

"Wow." She whispered then looked at us with a grin.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked nervous.

"Alright well congratulations your having a baby girl." She said and I turned around and smiled up to Edward.

"Edward where having a gir-" I said but got cut off by the doctor.

"And a boy." She said and I froze.

"Um…excuse me what?" I asked in shock.

"Your having twins! A girl and a boy." She said and I just stared at her in shock.

"Twins?" I said and then all I heard was a loud THUMP! I turned around to find Edward passed out on the floor.

"Edward!" I said worried and the doctor ran to him and made him smell some alcohol. When he woke up he looked at me then the doctor.

"Doctor, did you just say where're having twins?" He asked in shock and she nodded her head.

"Yes, it seem that the little fellow was hidden so we couldn't see him before." She explained.

"Oh my god, where having two Edward!" I said with joy and tears falling down my face.

"Madison Faith and Anthony Nathan Cullen." He whispered and then looked at me.

"I'm so happy love." He said and gave me a kiss.

"Me too Edward." I said as he wiped my tears of happiness. We were having a prince and a princess. This is the best gift god could give us.

When we left the hospital we drove off to the baby store to start buying the things for their room.

"Alright since we totally didn't expect this that theme of the room is going to have to change." I explained and Edward nodded his head.

"Yea, how about we just forget about a theme and just use Green, blue and pink in the room." I explained.

"Yea that sounds good. You know babe, now that we just found out we are going to be four and not three I think it will be a good idea if we start searching for a house and move out of the brownstone." He said and I looked at him.

"You think? I don't know Edward." I said.

"We need the space sweetie and I think we should buy a bigger and safer car too. Maybe a SUV." He said.

"My cars fine." I said.

"Yea but I think we should get a bigger one now." He said.

"……I guess your right." I said and he smiled.

"Alright to tomorrow where going to start checking houses and cars." He said and I looked at him.

"What? So soon? I asked.

"Yes the sooner the better." He said.

"Well if your sure about this, I saw this house one day when I came back from the supermarket. Its beautiful." I said and he smiled.

"Where was it?" He asked.

"About 30 minuets away from here." I said and gave him the address.

He all of a sudden did a U turn and went tords the address I just gave him.

"Edward I though you said tomorrow." I said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why wait? Lets just go check it out." He said and drove off to the house. 30 minuets later he parked the car and we walked tords the house.

"That's the one." I said and she grinned.

"It's beautiful Bella." He said giving me a kiss on the temple.

"I wish we could go inside but we there's no one inside." I said and pouted.

"Don't worry love ill jot down the number and then ill call." He said and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you too." He said.

We got back into the car and drove off. We decided on buying a house first then decorate the twins room. I tried to tell Edward that it takes more then 5 months to find the perfect house but he just kept telling me that he was sure we were going to find the perfect one soon. We got back to the house at around 3:30pm I was starving so Edward made me my favorite through this pregnancy lasagna with jelly.

As I ate Edward ate some pizza because he refuses to let me make him something. Its not healthy for him to be eating fast food everyday.

"Edward you have to stop eating pizza everyday." I said.

"Love its fine, I don't want you to over work yourself." He said and I rolled my eyes. As we ate and watch TV we heard the bell ring.

"Ill get it." I said and as I got up Edward pulled me down.

"No, ill get it." He said and I again rolled my eyes. He got up and walked tords the door. When he opened it I heard him say the name Emmett. Emmett is here? Why? I suddenly got nervous.

I heard some foot steps then looked up to find Emmett looking at me.

"Hi…..Bella." He said and gave me a small smile.

"Hello Emmett." I said also giving him a small smile.

"Um, so Emmett I'm glad you're here bro, would you like anything to drink or eat?" Edward asked him. I looked up at Edward and smiled a bit. You could tell by the looks of it the he was so happy that Emmett was here. I knew Edward loved me but I also knew that he missed his big brother like crazy.

"No its fine, thanks." Emmett said.

"Sit down." Edward told him and he sat down across from me. I looked at him and then looked away when he looked at me.

"Wow Bella your getting big." Emmett said with a small chuckle.

"Yea, there're going to make me huge but its worth it." I said rubbing my belly with a smile.

"There?" He asked in shock and I nodded my head.

"Twins. Boy and girl." I said and he nodded his head.

"That's great." He said then looked at Edward then back to me.

"Listen guys I know it's probably weird for me to be here right now." He said and Edward sat next to me.

"No way bro, your welcome here anytime." Edward said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said then the room got into an awkward silence for a while until Emmett broke the silence.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." He said to us and we both stared at him.

"I know that what happened was also my fault. I wasn't the best husband. I could of have had been a better one. You deserved way Better then me Bella." He said and I shook my head slowly.

"Emmett don't say that. You were a great husband, sure we both had totally different views on things but we just weren't right for each other." I said and he nodded his head slowly.

"It took me some time to actually get the balls to come here. I thought about it hard and I even had Alice talk to me. What she told me made me think and she's right. You guys didn't do this to hurt me. It was just the way things were meant to be." He said and Edward and I both smiled.

"We're sorry too Emmett, it was wrong what we did to you and you didn't deserve it at all. We could have had done this a whole different way but he took the wrong way." I said and Emmett nodded his head.

"And Edward." Emmett said and Edward looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for acting like an asshole with you. You're my brother and I hope you know I don't really hate you. How could I? You're my little brother and I love you to death." He said and Edward smiled and got up.

"Thanks bro, I love you too." He said and Gave Emmett a tight hug and a strong pad on the back. Me being my emotional self couldn't help but to get emotional. I started to cry.

"I'm so happy you guys made up." I said through my tears and Emmett stared at me curiously.

"Bella why are you crying?" He asked and Edward chuckled.

"She's pregnant, she gets emotional over anything." He said and Emmett chucked with him.

"Gee thank you so much for laughing at me." I said to both of them.

Emmett stayed for dinner and started talking about some blonde girl he met. She sounded pretty nice. He described her as having long shiny blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a super model body. He met her a few days ago and asked her out on a date. You would think that since I was married to Emmett that I would be kinds of weirded out that he was talking about other girls but nope. I was totally happy that he was moving on and met a knew girl. I wanted him to be happy because he deserves it.

"Well guys I'm going to leave now." He said and got up.

"Alright well see you." Edward said giving him another tight hug.

"Goodbye Bella." Emmett said with a smile and was about to leave until I gave him a hug.

"Bye Emmett." I said and he hugged me back. We let go of each other and Edward wrapped his arms around me as he left. When he finally did I turned around to Edward and smiled at him.

"I'm so happy things are finally good with Emmett." I said and he nodded his head.

"Yes me too, I missed his goofy self." He said and I giggled. We started to clean up, well Edward started to clean up as he made me sit on the couch. When he was done we both took a shower together then got into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the head then went down and gave my belly a kiss.

"Goodnight Bella, Madison and Anthony I love you." He said and I giggled softly.

"We love you too." I said as I rubbed my belly and slowly fell into deep sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 18**

**Month 6**

Today was Thanksgiving and we were heading to Carlisle and Esme's house. This will be the first time Edward and I will be with the whole family since the whole affair and us having babies, so I was kind of nervous. Emmett and I were ok now. We weren't best of friends but we were getting along. My and Edward's parents were very supportive of us since they found out I was pregnant. They are all very excited about becoming grandparents.

Alice and I have become really close. She is my best friend next to Angela and she's insisting on throwing me a baby shower. I told her it was fine but after having her baby shower last week she wants to go to another one.

I was now Six months pregnant now and my babies were making me huge. But thank god for maternity clothes. When I came out of the shower I threw on my black maternity skinny jeans, my dark blue Maternity blue wrap cardigan and my black flats**(pics in profile) **since I'm pretty sure big belly's and high heels don't mix.

After getting dressed I left my hair in its natural waves and placed some simple makeup on.

"Babe are you ready?" I head Edward shout from the living room.

"Almost." I shouted back. When I was finally done I went to the living room and took out the apple pie I made.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded my head. We decided to take my car so we got in and drove off.

"So I called the number of the house and I told them we were going to check it out tomorrow." Edward informed me.

"Really? I cant wait to see the inside, I know I'm defiantly in love with it on the outside. I said and he chuckled.

"Bella I want to ask you something." He said and I looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, nothings wrong I just wanted to ask you when you want to get married." He said. We actually haven't spoken much about our wedding.

"Well I don't know, I haven't really though about it. I've been thinking more about the babies." I said and he nodded his head.

"Well…..do you want to marry me still?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"Edward of course I want to marry you, I love you." I said and he took my hand and gave my palm a kiss.

"Good, I got scared there for a second." He said with a chuckle and I giggled.

"How about May." I said.

"Why so far away?" He whined and I laughed.

"Well baby because the babies by then will be two months old, I will have time to loose some baby weight, I want a spring wedding and that way we have time to plan it." I explained.

"I cant wait till I make you my wife." He said and I smiled.

"Me either." I said. We were quiet for a while until I broke the silence.

"Edward…..what if our family don't want to come to our wedding?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Baby, our family accepts us now. Emmett moved on and is now dating a girl. Which he tells me that he's falling for quick and hard. Our parents are fine with it now specially since your pregnant. They'll be fine with this sweetie." He said.

"Is Emmett's girlfriend going to be there tonight?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why? Does it bother you?" He asked.

"Of course not Edward, I want him to be happy." I said.

Soon enough we were there. Edward parked the car. I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to the house. I rang the door bell and heard some footsteps.

The door opened and it was Esme.

"Hello dear how are you?" She said and gave me a hug.

"Hey mom." Edward said behind me. She gave him a hug and took the pie from my hands.

"Go ahead into the family room, everyone is there." She said and we nodded our head as she headed to the kitchen. I took a deep breath and Edward noticed I was nervous.

"Just calm down." He whispered in my ear and I nodded my head as I walked into the family room.

"Hey guys." Alice said hugging me and Edward.

"Oh my gosh Bella your huge!" She said and I laughed.

"I could say the same to you." I said and she laughed.

"Bella dear how are you." Carlisle said and gave me a hug then Edward.

I walked around saying hi to everyone.

"Hello Jasper." I said and he gave me a smile and a hug. Since Emmett was cool with us, he decided he was too. He's like Emmett's puppet or something.

"Yo bro! what's up." I heard Emmett's booming voice. I turned around and he came tords us holding hands with a very beautiful blonde. Just like Emmett said. She had long shiny blonde hair, bright blue eyes and looked like a super model. I looked at Edward and he was looking at her. I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the arm.

"Having fun staring?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Babe, no I was just-" He said but I cut him off.

"Staring." I said glaring at him. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be jealous, you're the only one I want." He said and I smiled up at him.

He always knows how to get on my good side.

"Hey bro, Bella how are you." Emmett said and gave Edward and I a hug.

"Let me introduce you to my girlfriend Rosalie Hale." He said and She smiled at us.

"Rose this is my little brother Edward and his fiancé Bella." He said and she shook Edwards hand then mine.

"Your also Emmett's ex wife right?" She asked and I slowly nodded my head.

"That's me…." I said and she turned to Emmett.

"It really is sweet that you accept them Em." She said and he smiled.

"Alright guys, dinner is ready." Esme said and we all walked into the dinning room. The table was full of food. My stomach automatically started growling and Edward chuckled as I blushed.

"Are my two beautiful babies hungry?" He cooed to my belly as he rubbed it and I glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I am the one carrying them you know. I'm hungry too." I said and he started to laugh.

"Oh so I make you laugh now?" I said and started to tear up. Edward noticed this and automatically stopped laughed.

"Oh no, baby please don't cry I'm sorry." He said.

"Its fine, I understand you love your babies more then you love me, it should be that way." I said and walked to my seat.

"Bella, you know that's not true. I love you a different way I love the babies but I love all three of you with all my heart." He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Edward, these hormones got me going crazy." I said and he smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"It's fine my love, I love you." He whispered rubbing my back.

"I love you too." I said and he smiled.

"So who wants to say grace?" Esme asked and Emmett raised his hand.

"Alright, go ahead." She said and Emmett started clearing his throat.

"Thank you god for letting us be together tonight for this very important and special night. Thank you for giving us heath and letting us be with the people we care the most about in the world. Oh and thank you for letting the Giants kick ass in this mornings game." He said the last part with a huge grin and we all started laugh.

When we were done we started eating. The food was amazing. Esme always makes the best thanksgiving dinner.

"So Rosalie how did you and Emmett meet?" Alice asked her.

"Oh well, it was actually pretty funny. I was in a sports bar with my friends and Emmett happened to be there also. They were giving the Giants against the Saints, I'm a Saints fan and when the Giants won I started shouting at the TV and of course Emmett had to defend his team. We argued and I actually threw my beer at him. And the rest is history." She said and he all laughed.

"So Bella how many months are you?" Rosalie asked me.

"Six months." I said and she smiled.

"Wow, your really big for 6 months, you look like your on your 8th month." She said and I glared at her then smile before she noticed it.

"Well that's because I'm having twins." I said and she nodded her head and started talking to Esme.

"Fucking bitch." I muttered to myself and Edward looked at me.

"Why did you just call her that?" He whispered.

"She just called me huge." I said.

"Babe you do look bigger then six months, but that's because there's two little angels in there." He said sweetly and rubbed my belly. I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm so full! Where's the desert?" Emmett said and Rosalie hit him behind the head as we laughed.

To tell you the truth. Its kind of really weird of how normal where all acting. It's as if Emmett and I were never married, I was always with Edward and Rosalie was always with Emmett. Its was weird but nice. I'm glad its this way.

After dessert we all went to the family room. We were all talking and catching up until something nerve raking happened.

"Oh god." Alice said rubbing her belly.

"Alice sweetie what's wrong?" Jasper asked worried.

"I think its time." She said then started to moan from the pain.

"Ooooo GOD! Call the doctor and tell her where on our way!" She shouted and Jasper ran to the phone.

"But Alice your only 8 and a half months." I said.

"We'll I guess our little girl wants to come out earlier." She said with a weak smile.

"Alright, I called the doctor and she said she's getting everything ready for you lets go." Jasper said and helped her up. We all went out, went to our cars and started to follow Jasper to the hospital.

"Isn't this exiting?" I said and Edward nodded his head.

"I'm going to be an uncle soon, this is great." He said and I nodded my head.

When we got to the hospital Alice and Jasper were rushed to a room and we stayed in the waiting room waiting to meet the new baby of the family. Hours and hours passed as we just waited there.

"I cant wait till its our turn love." Edward whispered in my ear as he played with my fingers and I laid my head on his shoulders.

"I know, I cant wait to see our little babies. I want to hold them in my arms already." I said rubbing my belly.

"I know, I cant wait to do that either." He said and gave me a kiss on my cheek. We were quiet for a while as we played with each others fingers when finally Jasper came out with a big goofy smile on his face.

"It's a girl!" He shouted and he all got up and hugged him.

"Oh my granddaughter is here." Esme said with a tear in her eye as Carlisle wrapped an arm around her.

"Can we go in to see her?" Esme asked and Jasper nodded his head.

"Yea, you can all come." He said and we followed him to Alice's room.

Once we were inside I felt a little tear fall down my face. It was so beautiful. Alice had her little baby girl in her arms as she rocked her softly back and fourth as the baby moved her little cute arms all around.

"Aw, can I see her." I said wiping my tear and Alice nodded her head and gave her baby to me.

"She's so beautiful Alice." I whispered. She truly was a beautiful baby girl. She has Alice's brown hair but Jaspers waviness to it. She has big green eyes just like Jasper and from the way she jiggled around in my arms and only being a few hours old I could tell she has Alice's perkiness.

"Thank you, where naming her Miranda Megan Cullen." Jasper said giving Alice a kiss on the forehead. I stopped being a baby hog and Esme took her granddaughter away from me.

"Hello my little cutie pie I'm your grandma." Esme cooed as Carlisle played with Miranda's little fingers. Soon enough the nurse came in and told us that Alice and the baby both needed their rest but that we can visit them tomorrow.

"Bella before you leave, I want to ask you something." Alice said and I nodded my head.

"Will you be Miranda's godmother?" She asked and I grinned a goofy grin.

"I'll love to Alice, now she's my niece and my goddaughter. Thank you." I said and gave her a hug.

"No problem Bella, your my best friend and I wouldn't of had chosen anyone else." She said and I smiled and said my goodbyes to Jasper and the baby before we left.

"Wow did you see our Niece? She's one beauty but then again how can she not be she's a Cullen." Emmett told Edward and we all laughed.

"You have a point there Em." Edward said.

God, the Cullen men and their cockiness.

Edward and I finally got into the car and started driving home.

"This was some Thanksgiving." I said and Edward nodded his head.

"It sure was, the best one in my book. I have a beautiful niece that I'm going to spoil just like I'm going to do with our kids. I think I'm going to spoil them more though." He said and I laughed.

"Oh god please don't spoil them too much. They have to learn when their older that things don't grow on trees." I said and he chuckled.

"Some things do." He said and I laughed.

"I'm sorry babe but I have to spoil them. Its my job as a father." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say dear." I said and he gave our intertwined hand a kiss.

"Your amazing you know that." He said and I smiled.

"Your even more amazing, I love you so much." I said and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Once we were in our house I went straight to the bathroom because Miss Madison and Mr. Anthony decided to kick my bladder a few times. When I came out of the bathroom. I went into the bedroom and got dressed into my blue nighty.

"Baby you are so hot." Edward said once I was in the bedroom.

"Yea right Edward I'm fat and huge and I have gross swollen feet." I said rolling my eyes.

"Honestly Bella, you're the sexiest women I have ever met and your carrying my beautiful babies makes you even hotter." He said and I blushed.

Edward like every night laid his head on my chest and rubbed my Belly as he spoke to the babies.

"I cant wait to see you guys. You are going to be the most loved little babies ever. I'm going to care for you, and love you, and help your mommy out every time you guys wake us up in the middle of the night." He cooed and then started to hum them a song he does every night before we go to sleep.

"Good night my love, Madison and Anthony. I love you with all my heart." He said and gave my belly a kiss before giving me a kiss on the lips and wrapping his arm around me.

"We love you too." I said and we all drifted into sleep.

********

The next morning I was woken up with kisses all over my face. I started to giggle and opened my eyes.

"Good morning my love." Edward said and gave me a kiss.

"Good morning." I said and got up to stretch. After that I ran into the bathroom to do my business, I swear my babies think my bladder is a drum. When I was done I took a shower and brushed my teeth. When I came out I picked out my black and white stripped shirt with my navy blue cardigan on top, my maternity skinny jeans and my black uggs**(Pic in profile)**.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I have never thought I was that pretty but the glow that I have on my face because of my pregnancy and happiness made me look beautiful. I looked at my hair and I had nothing to do with it. My hair was shiner and softer my natural waves looked beautiful, as if I came from the salon.

All I placed on my face was some lip-gloss then I walked to the kitchen where I smelled some breakfast.

"Mmm baby that smells great." I said to Edward and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, and may I say you are glowing today. You look beautiful." He said and I gave him another kiss.

"Thank you handsome." I said and he smiled.

"Alright so today we are going to go visit Alice and our niece then we are going to go check out the house." He said and I saluted him.

"Yes sir." I said and he rolled his eyes.

When we were done eating we took his car and drove to the hospital. Once we were there we went into Alice's room.

"Hey Alice how are you feeling?" I asked as she was holding Miranda.

"I'm still a little sore but I'm great." She said with a smile as Edward then gave her a hug.

"Hello there beautiful, it's uncle Edward." Edward cooed to Miranda and I giggled.

"Kids got a grip." He said in an impressed tone as the baby grabbed his finger.

"Quit hogging her." I told Edward and pushed him playfully.

"Hey sweetie, how are you cutie." I cooed to her.

"When can you leave?" I asked Alice.

"The doctor said that since she was born early that he wants me and her to stay one extra day for more tests." She explained and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Where's that beautiful niece of mine!" I heard Emmett's booming voice. I turned around and he walked in holding hands with Rosalie.

"Hello Rosalie." I said with a smile.

"Hey Bella." She said and went tords Alice.

"Wow so you only come to visit your niece?" Alice said in a teasing tone and Emmett laugh then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I also came for my kick ass sister in law." He said and she laughed.

"Now give me that cutie." He said and carried Miranda. He cooed her and made funny faces to her. It was a really cute sight.

We stayed there for a while until we told them we had to leave. I promised Alice I would go to her house tomorrow to help her organize everything for Miranda. We said bye to everyone and left.

We drove to the house and I was very excited. I couldn't wait to see it inside. Once we got there Edward parked the car and helped me out the car. We walked to the door and rang the door bell. Inside was a women in a suit. I'm guessing the real estate lady.

"Hello you're the couple interested in the house correct?" She asked and we both nodded our head.

"Alright well then lets get started." She said and I started to get all excited.

She started giving us the tour of the house and I absolutely fell in love with it. It had four guest rooms and three bathrooms. The kitchen was all wood with a silver kitchen sink, dish, washer and oven. It was pretty big but not too big to loose it coziness. She then showed us the master bedroom it was beautiful and very big it has a huge window that faced the beautiful scenery from outside. The master bathroom was a great size, not too big not too small.

It had a shower with glass and then a tub slash Jacuzzi which I loved. The living room was I think my favorite. It was huge and it had a really high ceiling and about 8 big windows. The main window was the biggest and it opened up to the porch in the backyard.

The backyard was very pretty. It had a pool that had stones all over it with a mini water fall. Right next to the pool was a BBQ section with a built in grill and a outside fireplace for those cold summer nights.**(Pic in profile) **

"Well What do you think?" She asked us.

"I love it, its very beautiful. What do you think honey?" Edward said and I smiled up at him.

"I think we found our new home babe." I said and he gave me a kiss on the lips.

"We'll take it." Edward told the lady and they started talking about house stuff. We sighed a few papers and before you knew it. We were owners of a brand new house. I couldn't wait to move in.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 19**

**Month 8**

Edward and I have finally moved into our brand new house and I couldn't be anymore excited. As of right now Edward was in the twins nursery painting the walls. I wanted to help but he kept telling me how the smell of paint could be bad for me and the babies. So instead of helping him out I was in our living room with Alice planning my wedding. I wasn't one of those demanding brides that's shout at everyone but I wont lie when I say I want my wedding to be perfect.

Since the babies are due February 17, one month to go. Edward and I decided to have the wedding May 15. It gave us enough time to plan the wedding, for me to loose the baby fat and for our babies to be two months old. Which will be easier then planning a wedding with newborns. That would be hell.

"Alright Bella have you called the florists?" Alice asked me.

"Yes I have." I said.

"And what flower did you choose?" She asked.

"Well since its going to be a spring wedding I want everything to be very colorful so I chose, yellow narcissus, pink tulips, pink lilies, blue aster, and sunflowers." I explained.

"Hm nice choices." She said and I smiled.

"What about the Angela and My dress?" She asked.

"Blue and you'll be holding pink roses." I said and she smiled.

"This is going to be so colorful I love it." She said and that that moment Miranda started to cry.

"Oh boy, ill be back Bella." She said and got up. I decided to take the time and go into the babies room to see what Edward was doing. I walked up the stairs and walked down the hall I opened the door slowly to find a very funny sight. While Edward painted the wall he was dancing around and singing _Baby_ by Justin Bieber. I stood there quietly as the Ludacris's part came up. Yes people, Edward started to rap. I couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh. Edward turned around and grinned at me.

"You are one sneaky little thing, how long were you standing there?" He asked coming up to be and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Up to the part where you tried to do the moon walk." I said laughing and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea, like you could do it better." He said and I laughed again.

"So how's the wedding things going?" He asked.

"Well dear if you would help me you would know." I said.

"Bella you just choose whatever you like. I'm sure anything you choose I'll love. I just want to marry you." He said giving me another kiss.

"That's all I want to do too." I said.

"But I want a beautiful wedding too, so your going to have to wait until my and Alice's planning is over." I said and he pouted. I kissed his pout and walked back down the stairs as He continued the paint job.

"Bella what did Edward think about the flower choice?" She asked.

"He said what ever I choose is fine." I said and she nodded her head.

"Well that's good, When Jasper and I got married he made sure I told him everything." She said rolling her eyes and I giggled.

"So did you hear." She said as she wrote down the flowers I want for the wedding.

"No what?" I said.

"Emmett proposed." She said and I stared at her in shock.

"Seriously? Already? They have only been dating for like four months." I said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well they are. They both went over to my house for dinner and they told us." She said.

"Why hasn't he told anyone else?" I asked.

"He said he was going to tell everyone soon but that he wants it private for now." She explained.

"So then why did he tell Jasper and not Edward? Playing favorites anyone?" I said the last part with sarcasm.

"I don't know. I'm just glad he's finally found the one." She said and I nodded my head.

"Bella is it me or is Rosalie sort of, I don't know….a bitch?" She said and I laughed.

"Well I'm actually relived that you said that because I also think she's a bitch." I said and she laughed.

"But I mean that's a good thing. That's what Emmett wants and needs. A strong girl with an attitude to keep him in shape." She said and I nodded my head.

"Your right. That is what he needs. I just always want to laugh my ass off in front of them when he says something stupid and she smacks him behind the head." I said and we both laughed.

"Emmett Cullen is officially pussy whipped people." Alice said and we laughed again.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yes I am. Thank you so much again Alice. You really didn't have to throw me a baby shower." I said and she smiled.

"Oh please I want to. I just want you to enjoy it." She said. We were quiet for a while until her phone rang.

"Hello? Hey honey. Wait what? You what! Jasper Cullen you didn't! I told you to call a plumber babe! I swear to god jasper if my floor are ruined I'm going to kill you!" She said and shut the phone.

"Um, something wrong?" I asked. She got up and started getting Miranda ready to leave.

"Yes my stupid husband decided to fix the kitchen sink and what he has actually done is make an indoor pool." She said and I giggled.

"Bella just promise me that when you marry Edward you'll have a plumbers number, NEVER let him or any Cullen do house work they'll just make things worse." She said.

"I'll make sure to do that." I said. She grabbed her purse and placed Miranda in her little pink carrier.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Remember. 3pm sharp." She said and I saluted her.

"Gotcha captain." She gave me a kiss then walked out the house.

The next morning I woke up with back pain. These two were breaking my back. I couldn't wait till they were out already. I got up slowly and dragged myself to our bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. When I was done I walked down the stairs to find Edward making breakfast.

"Good morning, how's my beautiful fiancé this fine morning?" He asked all perky as I sat down.

"Your fiancé is having major back pains." I said and he frowned.

"Do you want a massage?" He asked wiggling his eye brows and I laughed.

"No thank you sweetie. You know how those massages turn out and my doctor said no sex for the last two months." I said and he pouted.

"No fair." He said like a little boy and I laughed again.

"Don't worry, once I have them and I'm allowed to have sex again, where going to have a good time in our bedroom." I said in a sexy voice.

"Hmm, cant wait love." He said and gave me a kiss that turned very quickly into a passionate one.

"Edward lets stop before we cant control ourselves." I said panting.

"I don't want to control myself." He said and I giggled.

"Your going to have to, now I have to go up stairs and get dressed." I said.

"For what?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"The baby shower." I said.

"Ohhh right, that's today. What am I suppose to do all day?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

I was about to answer until we saw a small spiky haired girl walk into the house.

"Knock much?" Edward mumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm here to help Bella get ready and to tell you your going to Emmett's house. He's having a boys day pizza, basketball game, beer the works." She said.

"Good, better then being home bored." He said and walked up the stairs into his art room.

"Alright Bella lets go up to your room to get you ready." She said.

"Alice I can dress myself." I said walking up to my room.

"Yes I know that but I'm also here to do your makeup and hair." She said and I rolled my eyes.

As soon as I got into my bedroom I took the brown silk dress and threw on my black flats. When I was done Alice pulled me onto a chair and made me sit down. She started doing my hair. She decided to curl it and give me wavy curls.

I was getting impatient. I knew I had a lot of hair but come one I've been sitting here for an hour already!.

"Aliceeeee." I whined.

"Oh hush Bella I'm done." She said.

"Now your makeup." She said and I sighed loud, making sure she heard it.

Sooner or later she finished with my make and smiled.

"Honestly Bella all you needed was some mascara and lip gloss, that glow of your makes you beautiful." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you Alice." I said and gave her a hug.

"Your welcome sweetie now lets go, everyone is already there." She said and I nodded my head.

"Edward I'm leaving!" I called out and I saw him walk out.

"Goodbye my love, have fun." He said.

"I'll try, I love you." I said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." He said and went back into his art room.

"Edward sure spends a lot of time in his art room." Alice said as we left the house.

"Yea, he's actually painting something he calls 'His biggest master piece' and he refuses for me to see it. He said he'll show it to me when he's done." I explained.

"Wow, he's always so excited to show you his painting. This one must be pretty important for him not to show you." She said and I nodded my head as we got into her car.

Once we were at her house she parked her car in the garage then we both god out. We walked into the house to find it decorated in blue, green and pink. There were things everywhere that said. 'Two on the way!' or 'Two is better than one!' I looked around the room with a big smile.

"Wow Alice, this is great. Thank you do much." I said giving her a hug.

"Don't worry about it. This is what best friends are for!" She said and I giggled as we heard other people walking into the room.

"There's the soon to be mommy!" I heard my mother say.

"Hey mom." I said giving her a hug.

"Hello dear, how are you." Esme said also giving me a hug.

"I'm great thanks." I said with a grin.

I was about to tell her something until someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who." The person said. I grinned knowing that voice anywhere.

"Angela!" I said turning around and giving her a hug.

"Angela I missed you so much." I said hugging her tight.

"I missed you too, I missed a lot huh." She said looking at me belly and I laughed.

"I guess so." I said and she giggled.

I said hello to the rest of the women there and Alice made me wear a button that said 'The mommy to be!'

So far my baby shower was great. Alice made all the girls at the party play a bunch of game. Some even included melted chocolate on diapers. We ate the great food my mother and Esme made and spoke about how becoming a mother changes your life. I was starting to get worried about the whole not sleeping until their at least four months junk. I just hope my babies let their mommy sleep enough.

"Alright ladies its present time! Bella open mines!" Alice said and skipped to me.

I smiled up at her and opened her gift. I smiled when I saw it.

"Aw Alice thank you so much!" I said and gave her a hug. She got me two teddy bears with clear pockets in the front and you can put a picture of the baby in. One was pink the other was blue.

"Next is mine!" Angela said giving me a huge gift basket. It was adorable. It was boy and girl clothes, bottles, diapers, little toys, and a whole bunch of other things.

"Thank you so much Angela I love it" I said giving her a hug.

The next gift came from Rosalie. She bought me a set of lullaby books. And bed time story books. It was adorable. Esme bought me two Cradle Swings

Swing**, **one of my moms friends bought me two neutral colored diaper bags. I hope Edward knows I will not be carrying both, he's carrying one of them when we went out. My mother bought me a baby monitor and a night video monitor. She also bought me BabyBjorn Baby Carrier. That also another thing Edward will be stylishly wearing when we go out with the babies.

"Guys this was all so amazing. Thank you so much. I really do appreciate this." I said and I saw my mother wipe a tear from her eyes.

"Mom don't cry." I said getting up from my seat and sitting next to her.

"I'm just being silly. Its just that my baby is going to be a mommy. I know your going to be an amazing mother Bella. Just remember that you will always have me when you need help with them or anything else." She said and I started to tear up.

"Thank you." I said and gave her a hug.

"I love you." I said and she giggled and hugged me tighter.

"I love you too honey." She said and I heard some sniffling around me. I turn around to find Alice and Esme both crying.

"Guys what's wrong?" I asked amused.

"Its just so beautiful." Esme said and I giggled giving her a hug.

"Calm down Esme this is suppose to be a happy day!" I said cheerfully and she giggled wiping her tears.

"I know dear I just cant believe that in less that a year I'm a grand mother of three babies." She said and I smiled and just on mark Miranda started to cry. Alice ran up stairs to check on her.

I could wait to have my babies with me already to hear them cry and for me to go to them and take care of them and to show them they will never be alone.

****

PLEASE REVIEW

WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?

TEN OR MORE.

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 20**

**Month 9**

"Are you ready to see the twins rooms complete?" Edward asked me as he covered my eyes with his hands.

"Yes, yes!" I said with excitement and he chuckled.

"Alright here it goes, one, two, three." He said and took his hands off my face. When I saw the room I gasped.

It was just how I wanted it. The walls are painted in a soft green with blue and pink polka dots everywhere. Both cribs were against the wall and one had pink and another had blue. Next to the cribs was a rocking chair and next to the rocking chair was a little table with a teddy bear and a picture of Edward and I hugging each other. That made me remember when I saw the picture of Alice and Jasper in their babies room and how I thought I was never going to have a happy family. And now look at me. I'm having twins with the man of my dreams. I was finally going to have a happy family.

"Oh Edward….its beautiful." I said with a tear falling down my face.

"This just makes it even more realistic. Where having two little babies Edward." I said and he smiled.

"Yes we are, and they will be here very soon. I cant believe there going to be here in less then a week." He said and I nodded my head as we turned around and walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Alright now you saw the room. Now you have to relax and not get off the couch. Anything you need just let me know." He said and I nodded my head. At that moment the Bell rang.

Edward walked to it and I noticed it was my mother. Edward gave her a hug then she walked tords me.

"So honey I'm here at your service for three weeks. I'll help you with the babies and anything else you need." She said giving me a hug.

"Thank you so much Renee but you really didn't have to do this. We don't want to bother you." Edward said and my mother shook her head.

"Oh hush now, these are my grandchildren where talking about and my daughter. Anything they need I'll be here for them." He said giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you mom. How's dad?" I asked and she giggled.

"Your father is over the moon with the idea of him being a grandfather. As we speak he's making the extra guest room into a room for them when you guys ever need us to baby-sit for you." She said and I smiled.

"That's so nice of him." I said and she smiled.

"So how have you been feeling?" She asked.

"My back hurts, my feet are swollen, I'm tired, and scared. But happy to meet my two babies already." I said.

"Why are you scared sweetie?" Edward asked sitting next to me.

"I'm scared about the birth, about the pain I'm going to feel." I admitted.

"Don't worry honey. I'll be with you throughout the whole thing." Edward said kissing my temple.

"Oh you two are just too adorable." My mother said and we both laughed.

"Now I'm going to make dinner." She said and left to the kitchen.

Since my mother refused for Edward and I to do anything, we were stuck in the living room watching TV and just talking about random things. I would always feel the babies kick more then usual and this time they were starting to hurt. When I asked my doctor she told me that it was normal to start feeling this way because I was so close to giving birth.

Its been a week and still no babies. I was getting impatient and worried. They were suppose to be here by now. every time I felt worried I asked my doctor and she would tell me to calm down and to just relax. And that the babies just weren't ready to be born just yet.

As of right now I was trying to convince Edward on going out with the boys. Poor guy has been here with me for the past month. He doesn't want to leave my sight. A night out will do him good.

"Baby go ill be fine. Remember my mother is here with me and if anything I'll call you. We both have you on speed dial now go have some fun." I said.

"But Bella what if you get into labor." He said.

"I said ill call you. Now go." I said.

"But Bella what if I-" He said but I cut him off.

"I said go, now." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine ill go but I wont have fun." He said and I laughed.

"Bye I love you." I said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too. Please call me if anything." He said and I nodded my head.

As soon as he left I took a deep breath.

"Did he leave?" My mother asked as she sat next to me.

"Yep, I tell you mom I love him but he is driving me crazy. He refuses to leave my sight and he stares at me as if I'm going to morph into something." I said and she laughed.

"It's normal honey, your father was the same way. I think that at night he never slept. He just spent the whole night staring at me and waiting for me to get in labor. Every time I would move a bit he would ask me if I was ok. When the day finally came he was a mess, he left me in the house and drove off. It took him ten minuets to realize I was still in the house." She said and I started to laugh.

"That does actually sounds like him." I said and we both laughed.

"I hope Edward doesn't go all crazy." I said and she giggled.

"Oh trust me, he will. And another thing once you get in labor and you start having contractions your going to hate his guts." She said and I giggled.

"I don't think I'll scream at him like other women do." I said.

"I told your father that I hated him and that I was going to kick his ass when I was done pushing you out." He said and I starting to laugh so hard I had tears in my eyes.

"Oh man mom that's really funny. I hope I don't get that way." I said.

"How about we spend the night watching some chick flicks. I have _How to Loose A Guy in Ten Days_ and _A Walk to Remember._

"Yay two of my favorites pop one in." I said and at that moment my babies kicked me really hard and I winced.

"Are you alright?" My mom asked me.

"Yea I'm fine. They just kicked and it hurt a bit. I tell you mom, I think these two are going to be soccer players or something. They just love kicking their mommy." I said rubbing my belly and my mother giggled as she placed a DVD in the DVD player.

"I'll go make some popcorn." She said and I nodded my head.

Once she came back we sat down and saw both movies. We laughed but cried alot for _A Walk to Remember_.

"That is just so sad. And so unfair." I said wiping my tears and my mother nodded her head doing the same.

"I know right." She said and then we both started to giggle.

"Look at us. Where two big babies." She said and we laughed.

"Mom we haven't spent time like this in a really long time. I miss it and I'm glad you're here." I said and she gave me a hug.

"I missed it too dear. I'm glad I'm here too, I'll always be here for you." He said and I smiled.

"Alright enough, its 9pm and you should get some rest. Take a shower and head to bed missy." My mother said as if I was the six year old girl that never wanted to go to sleep and wanted to stay up late.

"Ugh fine but I'm not tired." I said getting up and going to my bathroom.

"Hush and go." She said and I went into the bathroom. I took a hot shower and when I was done I threw on one of Edwards shirts and some sweat pants. These days I've felt more comfortable sleeping in his clothes. I guess it just brought me comfort.

When I was done getting dressed I brushed my teeth and went into my room. There my mother was sitting on the bed.

"Aw mommy are you here to tuck me in?" I teased and she smiled.

"You know you will never be too old for me to tuck you in." She said and I smiled at her as I got under my covers. When I was comfortable she got up and sat closer to me and started placing her fingers through my hair.

"Alright now get some sleep. You need all h rest you can get. Edward called me while you were in the shower and told me he was on his way back here." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"He was only out for two hours." I said and she giggled softly.

"What can I tell you? He's not going to be relaxed unless he's here with you." She said and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She said and I smiled.

"Goodnight mom." I said and she left my room. I tried my hardest to get to sleep but I just could never fall asleep without Edwards arms around me. They were like my safely blanket that I never wanted to leave.

I was finally halfway asleep when my phone rang. I picked it up spoke.

"Hello." I said in a half asleep voice.

"_I'm sorry baby did I wake you up?" _Edward asked.

"No I wasn't sleeping yet." I said.

"_Oh well get to bed and I called to tell you that I'm caught in traffic. There's an accident here in the highway and I'll be home in a hour or so." _He said and I frowned.

"Alright I guess. Just please be careful." I said.

"_I will my love. I love you and ill be home soon." _He said.

"Ok, I love you too." I said and hung up.

Great now I seriously couldn't go to sleep. I needed Edward here with me now. Yea I know I sounded like a brat but I didn't care. I want him here now.

Stupid highway accident.

I decided to just turn the TV on and watch some _I Love Lucy _reruns. I loved this show. It was my favorite show ever. I could see an episode 50 times and laugh harder every time.

I checked my clock and it was now 11pm and Edward still wasn't here. I decided since I still couldn't fall asleep to go downstairs and grab a midnight snack. I got off my bed, well more like rolled off my bed and walked down the stairs slowly since I couldn't even see my feet anymore.

When I got to the kitchen I opened the freezer and took out my favorite cookie dough ice cream. I just ate ices cream in the dark. I checked the clock once again and it was 11:30pm. I took a deep breath and once the tub of ice cream was almost done I got up from the chair and threw the ice cream back into the freezer.

I was about to walk up the stairs again when the babies kicked me harder then ever. I had to hold on the table until the pain was over.

That's when I felt it.

I looked down and saw the floor under me and my sweat pants wet.

"Oh god…mom!!" I shouted as I held on the table.

"What is it?!" She said running down the stairs in panic.

"My water just broke." I said and he her eye widened the she smiled.

"Oh honey its time! Alright calm down we planned this. The hospital bag is in your car already all we have to do and get you in some dry sweats and I'll call the doctor." She said and I nodded my head.

"Alright just stay here." He said and ran up to my room. When she came back down she handed me some dry sweats and I threw them on slowly.

"Alright I called your doctor when I was upstairs and she's getting ready for you at the hospital lets go." She said and helped me out of the house.

"Mom Edward, you need to call Edward." I said panicking. Edward couldn't miss the birth of his children.

"Don't worry honey I'll call him but right now we have to get you to the hospital." She said and I nodded my head as I got into the car. We finally drove off and my mom took out her phone to call Edward. Through the phone I could hear his panic and telling her he will be there.

"He said he'll be there soon." She said.

"Yea I heard him." I said and she giggled.

"Ahhhhh god this hurts!" I said feeling another contraction.

"Just remember how you practiced. He, he, ho, he, he, ho. Keep doing that." She said and I did as I was told.

When we finally got to the hospital a wheel chair was already there waiting for me. I sat on it and they took me to a room while my mother did all the paper work and tried calling Edward again.

"How are you feeling Bella?" My doctor asked me.

"I feel like I'm going to die and that He, he ho shit doesn't work!' I shouted.

"Just calm down your almost there sweetie." She said and as she left my mother came in.

"Mom where's Edward!" I said going through another contraction. They were coming quicker now.

"I called him and he said he was still in traffic but was trying to get here fast." She said and I started to cry.

"What's wrong?" She said in a cooing voice.

"He cant miss this mom, I need him here." I said.

"He'll be here honey don't worry." She said.

Every now and then the doctor would come in to see how I was doing I would tell her the same thing 'I feel like I'm dying.' and she would also tell me the same. 'Your almost there.' She has said this five time in the past hour! I was feeling frustrated with her telling me I was almost there and also with the fact that Edward still wasn't here.

"Alright Bella are you ready? Its time." The doctor finally said walking in and I shook my head.

"No, no! My fiancé isn't here yet!" I said getting ready to cry again. Our babies were going to come any moment now with Edward here or not and I had no way to stop it.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Picture of the twins room in my profile!**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

_**Bella POV**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_Every now and then the doctor would come in to see how I was doing I would tell her the same thing 'I feel like I'm dying.' and she would also tell me the same. 'Your almost there.' She has said this five time in the past hour! I was feeling frustrated with her telling me I was almost there and also with the fact that Edward still wasn't here._

_"Alright Bella are you ready? Its time." The doctor finally said walking in and I shook my head._

_"No, no! My fiancé isn't here yet!" I said getting ready to cry again. Our babies were going to come any moment now with Edward here or not and I had no way to stop it._

"I'm sorry Bella but its time." The doctors said and I started to cry. This was horrible. I needed Edward with me here. This wasn't suppose to happened like this!

"Alright Bella when I tell you to push you push as hard as you can ok?" The doctor said putting my legs up on some metal leg lifters.

"Alright your ready? Push." She said and I started to push with all my might. Jesus this was the biggest pain I have ever felt.

"One two three push!" She said again and I started to push when I heard the door slam open. I turned my heard to the side to find Edward wearing scrubs and a cap. I again start to cry again in relief.

"Bella honey I'm so sorry." He said running to my side.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're here." I said as he grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss.

"Alright Bella I need you to push for me again, come on." The doctor said and I again pushed with all my might.

"I cant anymore, I cant." I said throwing my head on the pillow and breathing deep.

"Come on sweetie yes you can, just think about seeing out babies, come on." Edward whispered to my then placing a kiss on my forehead.

His words gave me the strength to keep pushing. I wanted to see our babies.

"We can see the head, just on more push." The doctor said and I pushed harder then ever until I heard the crying of a baby.

"It's a boy." The doctor said.

"Its our baby boy Bella." Edward said with a huge grin.

"Alright where not done here. Bella I need you to push again" The doctors said and I pushed.

"One two three push." She said and I pushed once again with all my might.

"Alright where almost there, I can see the head, one more Bella come one you can do this." The doctor said and I gave one big push until I heard the crying of another baby. My baby girl.

"It's a girl." She said and I grinned up at Edward.

"You did amazing Bella, I love you." He said placing a kiss on my temple.

"I love you too." I said.

"Would you like to carry the boy?" One of the nurses asked Edward and he quickly nodded his head. She passed Edward our little baby and I saw a tear fall down Edward's face.

"Hello little Anthony, I'm your daddy. Your so beautiful baby boy." He whispered to him. Edward sat on the chair next to my bed and leaned in so that I could see my son. He was beautiful and looked just like Edward. He had bronze colored hair and the same exact shade of Emerald green eyes as his daddy and he had pink plump lips. The only thing he got of me was my skin color. He had milky white skin.

"Here's your daughter dear." The Nurse told me passing my baby.

"Hi there, hi Madison. I'm your mommy angel." I said touching her little nose. She again looked just like Edward and her brother. Well they are twins. She had the same big green eyes as Edward and Anthony.

"Do you have a name for them yet?" A nursed asked and I nodded my head.

"I'm holding Madison Faith Cullen and he's holding Anthony Nathan Cullen." I said never looking down form my beautiful baby girl. I cant believe I'm a mother, I'm responsible for two little infants who I love so much. Today is the happiest day of my life.

"Alright dear we are going to take Madison and Anthony and give them a little check up, you should rest." She said and I frowned when she took Madison away from me.

"Don't worry honey, you'll see them very soon." She said and I smiled as I felt my eye starting to droop. I was exhausted

"Bella you should rest." Edward said to me touching my cheek and I nodded my head.

"I'll be right here." He said and in seconds I was in deep sleep.

When I started waking up it felt as if I was sleeping for just minuets. I was still kind of tired but I was so excited to spend some time with my babies to go to sleep again. I was about to turn around and tell Edward something until I heard him whispering.

"You two are the cutest thing I have ever seen." I heard him whisper. I turned around slowly so he wouldn't notice me and noticed him sitting down by the window with Madison on his right arm and Anthony on his left. He was looking at both of them with so much love in his eyes. At that moment I realized, Edward is going to be the best father ever. I had to doubt about that.

I just smiled at them as I saw his talk to his babies.

"Wait till grandma see's you two, she's going to give you lots of kisses and she'll probably even cry when she see's you guys but its just that she's so happy to be a grandmother again. Your auntie Alice is a whole different, she's going to see you and squeal and want to hug you and never let you go. Uncle Emmett, you guys better get ready for uncle Emmett. He is one crazy guy. He's going to play with you two as if he's your age. The whole family is going to be excited to see you when they get here. I'm so happy to have you two in my life. My precious little angels. I'm going to try my hardest to be the best daddy ever. You are going to be so loved. I already love you two more than my own life. You two, and your mommy are my whole life." He said and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. By the time he was done I had tears in my eyes. I was so grateful to have such a wonderful person in my life.

Edward heard me shift on the bed and looked up. When he saw me he got up and sat next to me on the bed.

"Look mommies awake." He said and I reached my hand out to carry Anthony.

"Hey baby boy." I cooed placing a kiss on his cheek. Edward and I were both quiet enjoying this moment when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said and saw My mother, Esme, my dad, and Carlisle walk into the room.

"Aw let me see my grandchildren." My mother said taking Madison from Edward.

"Oh my, Bella she's beautiful." She said rocking Madison back and forth softly as Esme picked Anthony up.

"Did you name them yet?" Esme asked staring down at her grandson with a huge grin.

"Yes, Madison Faith and Anthony Nathan Cullen." I said smiling up at them.

"Honey I'm so proud of you." My mother said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"What about me? I helped." Edward said mocking a frown and everyone laughed.

"I'm proud of you too dear." My mom said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We all spent a while just talking and enjoying the new members of the family until the nurse came in a told them that I needed my rest and so did the babies. We said our goodbyes and they left.

"Edward how about you go rest at the house the babies and I are fine." I said.

"No I think I'll stay." He I said and I shook my head.

"Don't be difficult. I know you don't prefer the couch instead of our king size bed." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I will be back in the morning." He said and I nodded my head.

"Bye I love you." He said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." I said then he walked tords Madison and Anthony.

"Bye my little angels, daddy loves you very much." He said to them and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. As soon as Edward left I fell asleep. Giving birth sure gets you sleepy. But I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be sleeping less once we take the babies home. I'm pretty sure its all worth it for my little darlings.

**The babies are finally here Yay! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 22**

Its been two days since the babies were born and we were all allowed to go home. Finally the babes were going to see their new home. I was in the bathroom getting into some jeans and frowned when they fit me tight. I have to loose weight before my wedding. I gained about 28 pounds. The doctor told me that wasn't even a lot to gain when you have twins and that some women even gain about 40 pounds. But I still felt like a cow.

I finally finished getting dressed and went out to the room. Edward was In there getting the babies dressed. I looked at them and they looked so adorable. Madison has on a pink one piece that had three little cup cakes and it said 'Daddy's Sweetie' and Anthony had on a blue one piece that made me giggle. It said 'Chicks dig me'. I'm pretty sure when he gets older he will have no problems with the ladies. Specially with his fathers looks.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked and I nodded my head. He placed Madison in her pink carrier and I placed Anthony in his blue one. We grabbed them and I grabbed my purse as we headed out of the hospital. We stopped at the lobby and sighed some papers then we were on our way. As we left the hospital I saw Edward beeping a car I looked around but didn't see the Volvo. I saw a red Mercedes benz glk.

"Edward when did you buy this?" I asked staring at the very sexy red SUV.

"Yesterday." He said nonchalant and I stared at him.

"I thought we were going to buy it together not you buy the whole thing." I said as he opened the door and we placed the babies in the back seat and buckled them up.

"Yes well I couldn't help my self. I fell in love." He said and I rolled my eyes but then smiled when I saw my babies sleeping peacefully.

"Baby stop buying thing by yourself. I wanted to pay half." I said and he shook his head.

"Nope I paid, its done." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him. He began to drive and we were back at our house in about ten minuets. When he parked the car in the garage we grabbed the babies out of their car seats and walked directly up to their room. We put them in their designated crib and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before making sure that the baby cameras were on and I had the walkie talkie with me so that I could heard them if they wake up.

"I'm starving." I said closing their door.

"Me too, lets order Chinese." He said and I shook my head.

"No way, I have to get back in shape." I said and he chuckled.

"I think you look very sexy." He said and I giggled.

"Well thank you but I still have to loose weight. I want to actually fit in my size 2 jeans." I said.

"Your wearing the jeans you wore before you were pregnant though." He said and I lift them up to show him it wasn't buttoned.

"Hmm I see. I still think your sexy. Your curvier and your breasts are very hot." He said and I laughed.

"Yea well I had a feeling you were going to like my new two size bigger boobs." I said and he gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hmm I do." He said and started kissing me passionately. But I pushed him away.

"Edward remember what the doctor said. No sex for six weeks." I said and Edward sighed.

"Those six weeks are going to be hell." He said.

"I think you'll survive." I said and he rolled his eyes as we walked into the kitchen. I started making us both some sandwiches, mine with whole wheat bread. When they were done we sat done and started eating. I was about to take a bite of mine when my baby monitor went off and one of my babies were crying. I sighed and got off the chair and up the stairs. I walked into their room and it was Anthony who was crying but as soon as he started crying Madison also started to cry.

I quickly and carefully picked Madison up and started rocking her back and forth cooing him

"Edward a little help here." I called from upstairs. I soon heard some foots steps then saw him enter the room. He grabbed Anthony and started to rock him like I was doing with Madison. Neither of them would stop crying.

"Maybe their hungry." I said and walked downstairs to get them their milk. I pre pumped my breast and put it in the fridge.

"Come on baby don't cry." I cooed to her. I tried feeding her and Edward did the same but they just wouldn't stop.

"Maybe if we switch. Here grab Madison." I said and we switched. In seconds they both stopped crying. That's when I realized. Madison is a total daddies girl and Anthony was a total mamma's boy.

"Aw you just wanted your daddy right princess." Edward cooed to Madison and she yawned.

"And my little prince just wanted his mommy." I said watching as Anthony's eyes started to droop. He eventually fell asleep and I placed him gently In his crib. Madison was still moving around in Edwards arms so he tried sitting in the rocking chair and hum to her. I left the room and let Edward have this moment with his daughter. I went back to the kitchen and started eating my sandwich. When I was already done Edward then walked in and started eating his sandwich.

"Well I'm going to go and take a shower." I said placing a kiss on his cheek. And he nodded his head. I went up to our bedroom and went into to the shower. I took a quick hot shower then got into some sweat pants and one of Edward's shirts. I needed to wear loose clothes since I was still kind of sore. Wearing those jeans coming here were a mistake.

I went downstairs and Edward was in the living room watching TV. I sat next to him and laid my head on his chest as he channel surfed.

"Edward…." I said.

"Hmm." He said.

"Did you notice how the whole family went to see the babies at the hospital except for Emmett." I said in a low voice.

"Yes, I did actually notice that." He said.

"What do you think?" I asked and he took a deep breath.

"I think that he's not as accepting as he says he is." He said.

"You think?" I asked and he nodded his head and looked down at me.

"Weren't you two planning on having kids?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yea I guess, I mean he wanted to more then I did actually." I said.

"And that's why I think he didn't go to see the babies. I guess it's hard for him to think about you having someone else's babies when he wanted kids with you." He explained. I was quiet for a while until I nodded my head.

"Yea I guess your right. But I mean, I thought he was over it." I said.

"Bella he may forgive but he's not going to forget. Where lucky he even forgave us. What we did was wrong." He said.

"But I don't regret it. I'm with you and I love you and we have two beautiful babies." I said and he smiled down and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I don't regret it one bit either love." He said and I smiled.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and surprisingly the babies were sleeping peacefully. That means we were going to pay for it at night when we sleep. I got into my shorts and a tank top and got into bed. Edward came out of the bathroom from taking a shower and got dressed into his sleeping clothes. He laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me soon enough we were both fast asleep.

"Edward the babies." I said half asleep.

"What do you mean the babies, you come too." He said and I took a deep breath before we both got up and walked half asleep into the babies room. I picked Anthony up and Edward grabbed Madison. We both rocked them to calm them down and eventually they both did. We went back to our beds and went to sleep.

"Bella go." Edward said.

"You goooo." I whined.

"Where both going." He said and we both again got up and went to the babies room. I checked the time and it was 5am. It was three hours ago that we got up to calm them down. I was so tired that I literally walked to their room and picked Madison up with my eyes closed.

"Its ok sweetie mommy's here. Calm down honey." I cooed to her. They both eventually calmed down again and went back to sleep. As I went back to our room we both prayed that they would sleep a little longer so we could have at least some energy to the day.

They both thank god went to slept the rest of the night and Edward and I got to sleep. When I opened my eyes it was 9am. I got up and walked into the babies room. They were both awake and just wiggling around in their crib. I grabbed them both gently and sat on the rocking chair in the room.

"You two drove mommy and daddy crazy last night. But don't feel bad because your worth not sleeping. My two little cuties."

I got up and walked down to the living room. I placed them both in there little baby basket. I went to the kitchen and took out their milk. I placed then in a pan to warm it up a bit. When it was done I placed it in their bottle and went back to them I first picked up Madison and fed her. As soon as I was done with feeding her and burping her I went to Anthony and did the same with him.

I went into the kitchen and started making coffee for Edward and I. I was almost done until I felt arms wrap around me.

"Good morning love." Edward said and I yawned before I said it.

"Good morning." I said back.

"Why didn't you wake me up to help feed the babies?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You didn't sleep last night. I didn't want you to be tired." I said and he gave me a kiss in the temple.

"Why is it that you only think about other people other than yourself?" He asked and I giggled.

"I will always think about you and the babies before me." I said and he gave me another kiss.

"Your amazing, you know that?" He said and I laughed.

"I try." I said and we both laughed.

We both decided on taking a shower and when we were done we got dressed and got the babies ready to go visit Grandma and Grandpa Cullen's house. They were both dying to see them again and I don't blame then. My babies are the cutest things ever.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 23**

We got out of the car and took the babies out from the back seat. We walked up the stirs to the house and rang the doorbell. We heard foot steps then the door opened.

"Hello dear how are you." Esme said giving me a hug.

"I'm great, how are you." I said hugging her back.

"Dying to grab these cuties." She said and took Anthony away from me and started making faces at him.

"He wont laugh or smile for at least 2 or 3 months." I explained to her and he giggled.

"Oh I know, I'm just practicing so when they are able to." She said and I laughed.

"Gee nice to see you too mom." Edward said.

"I'm sorry darling but I couldn't wait to hold my grandchildren." She said then also picking up Madison and rocking them at the same time.

"Ah there they are." Carlisle said grabbing Anthony.

"Well Edward, now that the babies are here we don't matter anymore." I said.

"I guess your right." He said playing along and Carlisle looked at us.

"Oh I'm sorry, hello Bella how are you, how are you son." He said

"They took our spotlight." I said playfully and we all laughed.

"How about you two go to the family room, Emmett and Rosalie are in there." Esme said.

"Oh, um ok." I said looking up at Edward. The last time we saw them was when Alice brought her baby back home which was around three months ago. He never even called us to ask how the babies were. Edward took my hand and we started walking to the family room. When we got there Emmett and Rosalie were both watching TV very cuddled up against each other.

Emmett noticed us and gave us a small smile.

"Edward, Bella, How are you guys?" He asked and I smiled up at him.

"Where great, how are you?" I asked.

"Same. So um….how are the babies?" He asked for the first time.

"Their great. Esme and Carlisle are with them right now." I explained and Rosalie smiled.

"Can I see them?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"Go right ahead." I said and she got up and went tords where Esme and Carlisle were.

Edward and I sat down on the couch across from him and stood quiet for a while until Edward decided to break the silence.

"So um, we heard from Alice that your getting married?" Edward asked him and Emmett nodded his head.

"Uh yea, in five months. Where planning everything." He explained.

"Why didn't you tell me but told Jasper? I'm your brother too you know." Edward said.

"Well I just preferred telling jasper." He said and I looked at Edward. He looked hurt with the fact that Emmett will never have the same trust in him that he once had.

"Alright I guess that's fair." Edward muttered. We were quiet for a while longer until I heard a baby crying. I turned around to find Rosalie holding Madison and Esme holding Anthony.

"Aw what is it honey. don't worry mommies here." I said picking Anthony up. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and started to rock him back and forth gently. I looked up and saw that Rosalie sat down next to Emmett and started cooing Madison. Emmett looked down at her and I saw a small smile reach his face. He leaned in to look at her better and he grabbed her little hand. Madison then wrapped her hand on his finger and Emmett chuckled softly.

"Some grip she has there." She said looking up at me. I smiled and kept rocking Anthony who was slowly falling asleep.

"Hey baby, I'm uncle Emmett." He whispered to her. I looked at Edward and he was smiling at them. Anthony finally fell asleep and we placed him in one of the cribs Carlisle bought so when they came over.

"Edward do you mind coming with me to my office, I want to show you the new laptop I bought." Carlisle said and Edward got up and followed him.

"Oh Bella she's falling asleep, can I take her to her crib?" Rosalie asked and I nodded my head.

"Follow me, I'll show you where it is." Esme said and Rosalie followed her. Then it was just Emmett and I. boy this was awkward.

I looked up at him and noticed him staring at the wall deep in thought.

"Your alright?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea, I just….I just cant help but think that those could have had been my babies." He said in a low voice. Wow, I never thought he would say that.

"Emmett I-" I was going to say but he cut me off.

"Bella please don't say your sorry again. I know your sorry. I'm just thinking that if you never would have had done what you did. Would we still be together?" He asked.

"Emmett why are you even brining this up. I'm engaged and I have two babies and your also getting married the past is the past and that's it." I said.

"I know, your right. And I'm very happy with Rosalie. She's the love of my life and she's the one I was meant to be with." He said and I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad that your happy Emmett because you really deserve it. I'm sorry I never gave you the kids you wanted but you can try now with Rosalie, the person you actually know is your soul mate." I said and he smiled.

"Yea your right. Thanks Bella. Maybe we can be friends and stop this whole awkwardness every time we see each other." He said and I nodded my head with a smile.

"I'd love that." I said and he smiled. At that moment everyone came in.

"Yea dad but what you have to do is plug in the blue wire not the long red one. It wont work that way." I heard Edward say. I'm guessing explaining something to his dad about the new lap top he bought. He sat next to me and kissed my temple when the door rang. Carlisle walked to it and I heard a very familiar voice. Alice walked in with Miranda in her pink carrier and Jasper with his arms wrapped around Alice.

"Son, Alice how are you. And how is my beautiful granddaughter." He said taking Miranda out of her carrier. As soon as he did Esme came running tords her and cooing to her. These two and their grandchildren. There going to be so spoiled.

"Bella, Edward hey! I didn't know you guys were going to be here." Alice said walking to me and giving me a hug then giving one to Edward. She saw Emmett and Rosalie and gave them a hug two.

"Bro, what's up." Jasper said giving Edward a hug.

"Hey Bella." He said also giving me a hug.

"Oh I just love when the whole family is together." Esme said bouncing Miranda in her arms.

The rest of night was spent with us all talking about random things and just about the good old times. We ate dinner and right now we were in the family room once again drinking some wine.

"So guys, how's the wedding planning going?" Esme asked Edward and I.

"Its going pretty good actually. All I really have to do is just but a dress.

"So guys I wanted to ask you if you wanted to marry at our beach house in Florida and instead of making it a spring wedding, make it a beach wedding. Just a suggestion." Esme said and I smiled at her.

"Wow, thank you Esme but we already bought the spring color flowers and even the dresses for the girls." I said.

"Well Bella we still have a chance to change it.." Alice said and I looked up at Edward.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want honey." He said.

"Well then I guess I'll love to." I told Esme and Alice clapped with excitement.

"This is great now we have to change the flowers and get new dresses." She said and I smiled until I heard one of my babies crying.

"Oh, its time for them to eat." I said getting up.

"Need help love?" Edward asked and I shook my head.

"No thanks sweetie, its fine." I said getting up.

"I'll go with you Bells, I haven't seen my niece and nephew." Alice said following me into the room where their cribs were. I went tords Madison and picked her up since she was the one crying. I looked at Alice and she picked Anthony up who was just wiggling around and just looking at everything in the room with his big green eyes.

"Calm down sweetie, I'll feed you in a sec." I told Madison talking out her bottle. I walked quickly to the kitchen and warmed up her milk then sat down as I fed her. She drank it all quickly. She was defiantly hungry.

"Wow what a good girl, you drank all of it." I said picking her up and tapping her back so that she can burp. Soon enough she did and I giggled.

"Wow that one was a good one, you sound like your father." I said and Alice laughed.

"Thanks for feeding Anthony for me Alice." I said and she smiled.

"No problem." She said and I smiled.

"Can you believe it." I said all of a sudden and Alice stared at me curiously.

"Believe what?" She asked.

"Everything that has happened in less than a year and a half. Emmett and I ended our relationship. I started dating Edward, you had a baby and I got pregnant with twins, Emmett finds another girl and is now getting married and so am I in three months." I said.

"Wow your right. So much ups and downs." She said and I nodded my head.

"But you know what, everyone is where they should be. I'm with Edward Emmett is with Rosalie and I have two beautiful babies that I love more than my own life. Things were probably bad at first but things got better." I said and she smiled.

"Yes, and its only going to get better." She said and I nodded my head.

"What brought this up?" She asked and I giggled softly before giving Madison a kiss on the forehead.

"Just thinking about everything, how life can change so fast right before your eyes." I said and she smiled.

"And she was right. It was only going to get better.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 24**

"Alright the babies are very healthy and their growing up in a normal rate. Good job mom and dad." Dr. Stewart teased and we laughed.

"I'm just glad their healthy." I said.

Today Madison and Anthony were a month old and Edward and I took them to the doctors for their first check up since the birth. In just a month they have changed so much. They look around more and take in their environment. They even started to smile a bit when I play around with them. I was a proud mama.

"Well I guess that's it. Call me if you have any questions and I'll be happy to answer them for you." The doctor said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, bye." I said and Edward and I left. We walked to the SUV and placed the babies in the back seat. I got into my seat and then Edward drove off.

"So honey, I was thinking a tropical island for our honeymoon." He said taking my hand. As soon as he said honeymoon I felt nervous. I felt nervous because that would mean leaving my babies here. I haven't left their sight and I get all sad and nervous when I think about leaving them with anyone else. Edward felt how nervous I got all of a sudden.

"Bella the babies will be fine with my parents, or even yours. You know they will take great care of them." He said giving my hand a reinsuring squeeze.

"I know, I just haven't left their sight and then to do that its just going to suck." I said and he chuckled softly.

"Don't worry. We need this vacation. We haven't slept since they were born." He said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yea I guess. But who's going to be doing any sleeping?" I said seductively and he chuckled.

As soon as the doctor told us it was ok to have sex again we have been humping like rabbits. It was weird because at the same time we were also very tired but still had sex. And let me tell you. The sex is even better now after the babies. Don't ask me why but it is.

We soon got home and I went into the living room and started feeding the babies. As I fed them Edward came into the room and sat next to me with a bunch of brochures.

"What is all that?" I asked as he spread them on the coffee table.

"These are choices. I have Hawaii, Cuba, Jamaica, Bahamas, Dominican Republic or Puerto Rico. Pick." He said.

"Its hard to choose." I said and he nodded his head in agreement.

"I have a better idea." I said and he looked at me curiously.

"What idea?" He asked.

"How about a cruise. There's this cruise where you fly to Miami from there we get on a ship and it travels to the Red Bay Bahamas, from there Havana Cuba, from there Punta Cana Dominican Republic and from there Montego Bay Jamaica." I explained.

"How long is it?" He asked.

"A week." I explained and he nodded his head.

"Well that sound even better." He said and I smile.

"Alright to cruise it is. And you know what's even better? They have the cutest baby rooms close to the parents room wher-" I said but Edward cut me off.

"Bella we are not taking the babies with us. Their going to be fine don't worry." He said as I began to burp Anthony and he Madison.

"Ugh fine. But you just don't get it Edward your not a mother. Its hard to just leave your kids. This is going to be the first time leaving them with someone else and its hard." I said placing a kiss on Anthony's head.

"Don't you think its going to be hard for me too? Their my kids too you know but what are we going to do when they start going to school? Go to college, or when they move out and get married and have kids of their own." He said.

"It's a long time till all of that ok, ill deal with it when its time." I said and he laughed startling Anthony.

"Edward." I whined as I rocked Anthony back and forth to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry baby boy, daddy can be crazy sometimes." I said and Edward rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on his head.

"I'm sorry son." He said.

Eventually both Madison and Anthony fell asleep. This meant it was my time to relax. I took a nice warm shower and when I came out I placed one of Edward's white tee shirts and some shorts. I went down to the kitchen and make myself a fruit salad. So far I have lost about 15 pounds so that's exciting. I still want to loose a bit more though. This dieting thing isn't fun, specially when you have a fiancé who decides that bringing in his fiancé's favorite cake mix ice-cream is a good idea.

While I'm doing my fruit salad Edward walks in with non other than my favorite cake mix ice cream. As he walked in with a spoon and a bucket of ice-cream and sits down across from me on a stool I glare at him the whole time. He soon notices.

"What did I do?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, I just don't think it's a nice thing of you to buy the ice cream that you know I love when I'm on a diet." I said.

"Bella cut the diet already. You look fine you honestly don't need it. didn't you loose like 15 pounds?" He said.

"Yes well I still want to loose at least ten more. So stop eating in front of me!" I said and he got up and went into the living room while shoving a huge spoon of ice-cream into his mouth. And as if my prayers were granted I heard him shout something that made me laugh.

"AHH BRAIN FREEZE!"

"That's what you get." I called out. I finally finished my fruit salad and head into the living room, and sit next to Edward as I turned the TV on to my favorite soap opera.

"Aw come on Bella, this sucks." He complained.

"Shut up, Mary is just about to find out that her step brother's girlfriend is pregnant with her stepsister and that her father has been having an affair with her mother's secretary." I said my eyes glued to the screen.

"I wish I understood what you said." He said and I shushed him again.

"Ugh I hate commercials." I complained. Then at that moment I remembered something.

"Hey Edward." I said.

"Yes love?" He said watching the commercials.

"You never did show me the painting you were working on that you didn't want to show me when I was pregnant." I said.

"Its not done yet." He said.

"You have been working on it for more than a month." I said.

"Yea well its special to me and I want it perfect. When the time comes, you'll b the first one to see it." He said placing a kiss on my lips. My soap opera eventually came back up and by the time it finished I was crying.

"I can not believe Carlos told Cindy that he was in love with her twin sister after he told her mothers step mom that he had feelings for her, I mean doesn't he know how Cindy feels!." I said wiping my tears and Edward started to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me." I said smacking his arm playfully. At that moment I heard one of the babies cry.

"I'll go, you just call out when the movie starts." I said and he nodded his head and smacked my ass as I passed by.

"Hey, keep that for the bedroom." I said winking at him and he laughed.

I went up to the twins room and noticed that it was Madison who was crying. I walk to her crib and pick her up.

"Mommy's here, calm down honey." I said rocking her back and forth. I did this for a while until I realized that her crying has just gotten louder.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I said looking at her. This wasn't normal. She has never cried so much that her skin turns red. I automatically started to worry.

"Edward!" I called out. He soon was in the room and saw my panicked face.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked automatically worried.

"I don't know but she wont stop crying and I know her cry when she's hungry or needs attention. She seems in pain." I said with a tear falling down my face. I hate to see her like this.

"Pass her to me." Edward said and I did as he told me. He looked at her and tried to see what was wrong. He touched her forehead then looked up at me.

"She's boiling." He said.

"I'll go get the baby thermometer." I said and rushed into one of the drawer. I quickly took it out and placed on her. We waited a while as we both tried to soothe her because she was still crying waking Anthony up. I picked him on and tried to calm him down as Edward looked up to me and frowned.

"104." He said and I stared at him in shock.

"Oh my god." I said tearing up again.

"We need to go to the hospital you get Anthony ready as I get her ready. We have to go quick." He said and in nodded my head.

We quickly got the babies ready and then rushed into the SUV. The whole way I sat in the back with Madison and tried to calm her loud crying. Seeing her like this was killing me so I start to cry.

"Bella honey please calm down." Edward said.

"I cant, what if something is wrong with her?" I said.

"She's going to be fine don't worry." He said and soon we got to the hospital. We walked quickly inside and of the nurses noticed me and walked up to me.

"It's our daughter, she has a fever of 104 and she hasn't stopped crying since the house. She must be in pain." I explained and she quickly picked Madison up and we followed as I told her who was her doctor. Shortly Dr. Stewart was with us and she started to check Madison.

"I'm sorry but can you just wait outside as we check on her. We'll call you as soon as where done." She said and I shook my head as Edward grabbed my shoulders and walked me out of the room.

"She's going to be fine babe, calm down." He said and I nodded my head as we both sat in the waiting room.

This was a mothers worst nightmare. To see their child in a hospital and not knowing what's wrong with them. This was a utter nightmare.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 25**

"Edward why the hell are they taking so long?" I asked him frustrated. We have been at the hospital for about an hour now. We were worried about our daughter and we were also very tired. Anthony was getting fussing in my arms everyone in a while and I would have to get up and start rocking him until he went back to sleep.

"When there're done checking her they will let us know sweetie." I said and laid my head on his shoulders. At that same moment Dr. Stewart came back holding Madison in her arms. We got up quickly and rushed to her.

"What's wrong? What happened to her?" I asked.

"Well little Madi here has an ear infection. The cause of the fever was her body trying to fight back the infection. So the fever actually helped us and let us know there was an infection going on that was hurting her." She explained.

"Well is she better now?" Edward asked.

"She's better. Her fever is gone and gave her some medicine for the infection. What I need for you guys to do is give her this medicine once everyday for a week then bring her back so that I can check on her process." She said passing Edward a bag with medicine since I was holding Antony.

"She can leave with you guys tonight. If you have anymore questions just call." She said handing Madison to Edward.

"Thank you so much doctor." I said and she smiled.

"Anytime." She said and left.

I felt relief rush through me. My baby girl was fine and she could go back home.

"What a relief." Edward said placing a kiss on Madison's head as he left the hospital.

"Don't you ever scare us like that you hear." He whispered to her and I smiled at them. We placed both babies in their car seats then drove of to our home. When we finally got there we placed them both in their own crib then we went to our bedroom.

"What a night. I'm so tired." I said yawning.

"Me too, I could sleep for hours." He said taking his clothes off. When we were both done taking our clothes off we got into our bed and fell into seep sleep.

The next morning I woke up with the bed feeling empty and cold. I open my eyes slowly and notice that Edward isn't in our bed. I get up, stretch then go into the bathroom and brush my teeth. When I was done I walk to the twins room and realize they aren't there either.

"Edward?" I called out as I walked the hallways.

"In the kitchen love." He called out. I walked down the stairs and found Edward, Madison and Anthony in the kitchen. Edward was flipping some pancakes while Madison and Anthony laid on their baby carriers and looked around with their big green eyes.

"Well good morning my two little angels." I cooed to my babies and Anthony smiled a bit.

"Edward look! He's smiling." I said and ran up stairs. I quickly grabbed Edward's video camera and started to record Madison and Anthony.

"Come on cutie, smile for mama again. Give me a smile cutie." I said but no such luck. He just stared at me as if mommy was crazy.

"What are you doing with the video camera?" Edward asked and I closed it as I looked at him.

"I want to record every single thing they do. Their first smile, first laugh, crawl, walk, talk, everything. And I'm going to make a baby album." I said and Edward laughed.

"How about you honey. Give mommy a smile." I said opening the video camera and facing it at Madison. I started to make funny noises and the only smile or laugh I got was from Edward.

"That wasn't suppose to make you laugh jerk." I said and he laughed again.

"Here let me try." He said and took the camera away from me.

"Hey babies, smile for daddy." Edward cooed.

"Come on, don't let me look bad in front of your mother." He said and I giggled. Two seconds later, they were both smiling.

"That's not fair, why did they smile for you and not for me? They obviously love you more." I whined and pouted. Even though I was just playing around, I actually did feel some what jealous that they smiled for him and not for me.

"They love us both equal ok." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I have to give Madison her medicine." I said walking out but then Edward spoke.

"I did all of that, and I fed them both." He said and I smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me up to help you?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Because you were very tired last night and you needed extra sleep. Now here, eat." He said putting two pancakes on my plate. I sigh and take one out.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I'm trying to loose weight remember?" I said and he rolled his eyes. When we were both done eating we heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." I said and got up. I opened the door and it was Alice with two dresses in her hands.

"Good morning Alice, what brings you here." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well since Jasper wanted to stay with Miranda I thought I'll stop by and show you the bride maids dresses and then I thought we could go out and go shopping, do our hair and nails. Now that we're mothers, we don't get the chance to do any of that since we're so busy." She explained.

"Uh I don't know Alice, I mean Madison is sick and I need to take care of her an-" I said but Edward cut me off.

"Don't worry honey, go and enjoy yourself. I'll take good care of them." He said.

"Are you sure? I mean two babies can be a lot of work." I said.

"Trust me, I cant handle it. Just go and have fun." He said.

"Well…..if your sure then alright." I said.

"Ok good now go and get dressed Bella, ill wait for you." Alice said and I walked up the stairs. I took a quick shower and when I was done I opened my closet and pick out some jeans, a cream colored sweater, my brown purse and my brown knee high boots. I threw everything on then did my hair and make up. When I was done I walked back downstairs.

"Ok I'm ready, now Edward please call me if anything. Remember to feed them, then burp, don't leave them alone unless the room has the baby monitor." I blabbed on while Edward just nodded his head.

"Yes you worry wart. Just go already." He said playfully and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Alright, alright just saying. I love you." I said then went to my babies.

"Mommy loves you both very much." I said and placed a kiss on their heads and then left. Alice and I both hopped in into her BMW then drove off.

"Alright so where to first?" Alice asked me.

"Anywhere, doesn't matter." I said.

"Nail salon it is then!" She said with excitement and I giggled.

We drove to the nail salon and parked the car. We got out and walked into the nail salon.

"Two people, hand and feet." Alice and then two people sat us down on some very comfortable couches as they did our feet.

"So Bella, tell me what's wrong with my niece." Alice said grabbing the champagne they gave her.

"Well last night Edward and I were getting ready to see a movie when I heard her cry. I went up and she wouldn't stop crying so then we took her temperature and its was 104. We freaked out and rushed to the hospital. It turns out that she has a ear infection." I explained and she frowned.

"Aww poor baby." She said.

"Yea, it hurt me to see her hurt. But she's better now thank god." I said.

As we relaxed while they did our toes we heard the door open. And when it did it was some loud chick screaming about something.

"I came here yesterday and my nails are already fucked up! I paid 50 dollars for good service and I get this?" She shouted.

I look up and find that it's the same girl that I saw Edward was talking to when he opened the door almost a year ago. I think he name was Tanya.

"I want my money back!" She shouted.

As she kept shouting she turned around to talk to the manager who was sitting next to me. Our eyes made contact for a few second then I looked away.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Do we?" I asked acting as if I never seen her before in my life.

"Hold on…..your that girl. That girl Edward was messing with. Hold on your Edward's brothers wife aren't you?" She asked but I ignored her. She all of a sudden gasped.

"Yes, it is you! You're the slut that cheated on her husband!" She said and my head snapped up and glared at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You're the reason he didn't want to be with me. Hmm….if you ask me he just went down a whole level fucking you." She said and my eyes widened. Was this girl serious? I don't even know her and she's insulting me?

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't even know you." I said.

"Yea well cause of you Edward didn't want to be with me. So now that he's probably done fucking you I'm just going to go pay him a visit." I said.

"For your information. What Edward and I had was not just me cheating on my husband. Not that I have to explain anything to you but we are going to be married soon and we have two beautiful babies. So if you don't mind get the fuck out of my face." I growled at her as she stared at me in shock.

"Wait, you and Edward have kids? Yea right. Edward wouldn't have kids. When I met him he didn't even want a girlfriend and now your telling me he has kids and is going to get married? I bet you those kids aren't even his. Little bastards." She said.

Ok now I was getting mad. I took my foot out of the tub and placed my flips on and walked to her.

"Listen you little bitch, you come here and insult me. Its fine. Call me a slut, go ahead I'll move on. But talk about my kids and I'll rip your eye balls out and make you eat them. And if you think I'm playing fucking try me bitch. I dare you." I snarled inches away from her face.

No one talks about my babies that way.

She stared at me for a whole until she rolled her eyes and left the nail salon.

I don't know what it was but I've never acted that way with someone. But when she called my babies bastards my protective mother side came out and I just wanted to beat the crap out of her. I know for sure that if I see her again and she talks about my kids again she's going to get it.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 26**

When Alice and I were done having out girl day, she drove me back home and when I did I found Edward and the babies in the living room as Edward shouted at the screen, I'm guessing he was watching a game or something.

"Edward keep it low, do you want to scare them?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Oh their fine, they smile every time I shout to the TV." He said and I rolled my eyes with a smile. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water then walked into the living room and sat next to Edward.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Edward said all of a sudden and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Since you go here I could tell you had something on your mind, what's up?" He said and I sighed.

"Well I had a little problem at the nail salon." I said.

"What? They didn't use the right nail color?" He teased and I giggled as I pushed him playfully.

"No, Tanya was there." I said and his smile automatically turned into a straight line.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well she called me a whore and the reason why your not with her. And she called out kids bastards and that they probably weren't even yours." I said and Edward I could tell was getting mad.

"How dare she!" He said getting up.

"I know but I put her in her place. I doubt that if we see her anywhere she'll say anything." I said and Edward took a deep breath.

"She better not." He said sitting down once again.

"Edward….what happened between you two?" I asked.

"Nothing, we just…I guess kissed a few times and she thought it was going to become something serious." He said.

"You guess you kissed her?" I said.

"Alright well, we might have did more than kiss but that's doesn't matter anymore." He said and I couldn't help but to feel jealous of the bitch touching Edward.

"Hmm….that bitch." I mumbled and Edward laughed.

"Are you jealous?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"No, I just don't like to think that you ever did something with her." I said and He hugged me.

"You have no reason to be jealous. I'm yours forever." He said and placed a kiss on my lips.

"You better be mister." I said and he laughed until we heard one of the babies make a noise. I looked at them and noticed it was Anthony as he waved his little hands in the air.

"Do you want mommy to carry you sweetie." I said picking him up as Edward picked Madison up.

"I cant believe how much they look like you." I said staring at my angels.

"Yea but they have your nose and your lips." He said.

"Yea, they do huh." I said. We both just stood their staring at our babies. I couldn't believe we make such adorable little things. They definitely had more of the Cullen jeans then the swan jeans. And soon we will all be officially one whole family and I'll be Mrs. Cullen…..again.

_**Two months later**_

"Bella come on its time to put your dress on!" Alice said as I placed Madison's diaper on as she tried to roll over to her belly.

"Madi sweetie please keep still." I said become frustrated.

"Go ahead dear I got it." My mom said all of a sudden. I thanked her and ran off to where Alice had my dress.

"Your going to be late for your own wedding." Alice said as she passed me my dress to me and I placed it on. Soon she started doing my makeup and Angela started doing my hair. I couldn't believe today was the big day. Our wedding day. I'm so excited and nervous at the same time that I cant stay still.

"Bella hold still!" Alice said.

"Gosh I'm sorry. I'm just so excited." I said.

"I get that but unless you want just one side of your face done, you will stay still." She said and continued with my make up.

Eventually My hair and make up was done both done. And I was not sitting down waiting for my time to walk down the aisle. I was extremely nervous until I heard a laugh that made me forget how nervous I was.

"What is my little girl laughing about?" I said getting up and picking Madison up from my mothers lap.

"Are you excited for mommy and daddy sweetie? To tell you the truth I think you look prettier than me. That pink puffy dress and that cute bow of your suits you well. I think I should have had worn it." I told her as she tried to grab the flower on my hair.

To distract her I started to make faces to her which made her start laughing and give me her beautiful smile.

"Bella its time." Alice said popping her head out and I nodded my head. I gave Madison a kiss on her head and gave her back to my mother.

"See you out their honey." My mom said and gave me a hug, at that moment my dad came in.

"My, my you look beautiful." He said and I smiled at him as I gave him a hug.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Extremely." I said and he chuckled.

"Just take deep breaths darling." He said and I did as I was told. It actually did help. Dad knows best I guess.

"As he walked to the open doors of Esme and Carlisle beach house I took a another deep breath and clutch my arms around my dads.

"Don't let me fall dad." I said and he gave me a kiss on my head.

"Never." He said and we began to walk. The sky was beautiful we decided to make the ceremony on twilight. Not day and not night. This was my favorite time of the day and I though it would be perfect for our little private wedding. As I walked down the white carpet that was laid on top of the sand I heard everyone's gasp and some saying how beautiful I looked but all I could do was stare at the beautiful mad down the aisle. He was wearing a cream colored breezy type suit and had a huge smile on his face. Once close enough to him my father gave him a hand shake then gave me a kiss on the head before placing my hand in Edward's hand. It was all quite as we stared deep into each others eyes until we heard Anthony babble a bit. Everyone giggled softly until the priest began to speak.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is one of gods most sacred wishes. To witness the joining in marriage of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now through me He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" The priest said.

"I do." My father said getting up then sitting back down.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you." The priest continued as Edward and I just stared deep into each others eyes.

"I love you." He mouthed to me.

"I love you." I mouthed back.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." The priest continued.

"Do you Edward take Isabella to be your wife to live together after God's ordinance in the holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" He asked Edward.

"Yes, I will." Edward said with a smile then winked at me as I giggled slightly.

"Do you Isabella take Edward to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" He asked me.

"I will." I said and Edward smiled at me.

"At this moment I will need the rings." He said and Jasper came up and handed him the ring before taping Edward on the back and giving me a wink. He went back to his stop and the priest continued.

"May this these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." He said and handed Edward my ring.

"As you place the ring on her finger repeat after me. I Edward take you Isabella to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." He said and Edward repeated him as he placed the ring on my finger. It was then I realized I was crying. He leaned in and wiped the tears I didn't know I had with his fingers.

I looked up at him with a smile and noticed he also had a few tears in his eyes. We giggled a bit as I wiped the tears from his face and as we heard some sniffling from our family and friends.

"Isabella repeat after me. I, Isabella take you Edward to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." I said as I placed the ring on his finger.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love be one in heart and in mind may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love generosity and as much as Edward and Isabella have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring are now have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best therefore God has joined together let no man put so, by the power vested in me by the State of Florida and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife You may now kiss you bride." He said and without another second Edward grabbed my face and gave me a passionate kiss forgetting there were people watching us. When we pulled back everyone started to cheer and throw white rose pedals as we walked down the aisle.

"We did it, where married." I said with joy as I crashed my lips to his again.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." He said and I giggled.

"And I love you Mr. Cullen, forever and ever and ever." I said before he picked me up and twirled me around.

"You have made me the happiest man on earth." He said and I grinned as I gave him another passionate kiss.

"I cant wait till our honeymoon." I said wiggling my eye brows.

"Who said we have to wait till then." He said and pulled my with him to the nearest bathroom.

"Edward we can do this now. We have guest who want to see us." I said as he stacked my neck.

"It doesn't matter, we'll make it quick." He said and I giggled as I felt him unzip my dress.

"Edward." I moaned as I felt him grab my ass and lift my legs up and wrap them around his waist.

"Hmm, Mrs. Cullen, your all mine now." He said in a husky voice pulling my panties down.

"I've always been yours." I said then moaned loud when I felt his go in me. God he felt amazing.

"Fuck you feel so amazing Bella." He said as he thrusted in me with quick movement.

"Oh god, harder!" I said as I felt him quicken his pace. I looked deep into his eyes before I crashed my lips to his. We kissed passionately as we both moaned into each others mouth.

"God I'm so close." I moaned as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I exploded all around Edward.

"Fuck Bella I'm-." He said before he came inside me and moaned through out the whole thing. I laid my forehead on his shoulder as we both tried to catch our breath.

"Holy shit that was amazing." I said and he laughed.

"The best yet I think." He said. He placed me back to the ground and we both fixed our self. My face was all shiny with sweat as I dabbed my face with tissue paper before we left the bathroom.

Thank goodness no one was around to see us leave the bathroom together. That would be pretty embarrassing.

"Bella, Edward where were you guys!" Alice said walking tords us.

"Oh um we were just, walking around." I said and Edward chuckled at my lame excuse.

"Alright well walked over there. Their ready to present you." She said and we both nodded our head.

"Your ready?" He asked me and I nodded my head.

We walked to the door and waited until the announcer said our name.

"Ladies and gentleman for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" He said and the doors opened and everyone cheers. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. I love the sound of that.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 27**

"Thank you." I whispered to Edward.

"For what love?" He asked as he stroked my cheeks.

"For making me happy, for making this the best wedding and for giving me two beautiful babies." I said and he smiled.

"I should thank you for all those things too. I love you so much." He said and placed a kiss on my lips.

Our wedding turned out to be perfect. A beach wedding was beautiful and every one enjoyed it. Next is going to be driving to Miami and starting our honeymoon. The hardest thing about this will be leaving my babies behind. This will be the first time I will be away from them and it was killing me. The only thing making me feel better was the fact that they will be cared for by my parents and I know they will take great care of them. We were driving off as soon as we got dressed and my parents were flying back home tomorrow morning.

I went up to the guest room and took my wedding dress off and took out my jean Bermuda shorts, my black ruffle tube top, my brown and black gladiator sandals and my shoulder bag. When I was done getting dressed I washed off all the makeup I had on and then just placed some lip gloss on. When I was completely done I walked down stairs and found Edward already dressed and holding our suitcases.

"Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded my head with a smile but then frowned when my mom and dad came into the room holding Madison and Anthony.

"Oh my babies. I'm going to miss you so much. I promise I'll be home soon." I cooed to them and gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

"Bella honey don't worry. We're going to take perfect care of them." My mom said and a tear fell down my face.

"Don't cry Bella. I know how you feel. When your father and I went on vacation and we had to leave you. We had to come back early because I just couldn't stop worrying about you." My mom explained as I wiped my tears.

"Its not that mom, I know your going to take good care of them. Its just that this is the first time they'll be without me and I didn't know it would be so hard." I said and she smiled.

"Mothers are always like that when they leave their children for the first time. Just wait and see until they go to school, its worse." She said and I giggled.

"Oh god I don't want to think about that right now." I said and we all laughed.

"Be good for Grandma and Grandpa." Edward said to them placing a kiss on their cheeks.

"Thanks you guys." He told my parents and they smiled.

"Trust me, it's a pleasure to take care of our grandchildren." My father said and gave us both a hug until we then went to Carlisle, Esme and the rest of our family and told them goodbye.

"Have fun guys, don't come pregnant again." Alice teased and Edward laughed and I blushed.

"Cant promise you anything." He said and I blushed even more.

"Can you two stop, look at Bells face." Emmett said out of no where.

"Hey guys…..have fun and I'm happy for both of you. Everyone is with who they belong with." He said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Emmett." I said and he smiled as he hugged Edward.

"Your welcome….sis." He said and I laughed as he hugged me also.

Soon we left and were on our way to Miami.

**Few hours later**

"Well, there it is." Edward told me as we got out of the car and looked out to the huge ship.

"Its so big." I said staring at it.

"It is, come on. Lets go before we're too late." Edward said picking both suit cases on and refusing I carry mine. As soon as we got close to the ship we walked in and I gasped. It was like a whole world in here! There were stores everywhere, spas, a bunch of restaurants, a club, gym, sports bar, and even a movie theater!

"Welcome to oasis Caribbean cruise, how may I help you?" A man said walking up to us with two fruity drinks.

"Hi, we would like to register into our room." Edward said.

"Sure, come with me." He said and we followed him into the ships lobby.

"What package did you get?" He asked us.

"The honeymoon suite, I believe they told us it was on the top floor." Edward said.

"Oh well congratulation on being newlyweds, here are your keys and just take the up to the last floor and look for the number 354. They will be your room." He explained as a bell boy took out suit cases.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled.

"No problem. If you have anymore questions just press the number 2 and help will be there for you, do you have any questions?" He asked.

"No, thanks." Edward said.

"No problem, enjoy your cruise." He said and we left to the elevator. We got in and pressed the button for the last floor. Quickly it took us up and to our surprise the bell boy was already there waiting for us. We opened our door and I smiled.

"Enjoy your stay." The boy around 18 of age told us.

"Thanks." Edward said and handed him a tip.

"This room is so nice." I said. It was really big. We had a little living room and through some doors were our bedroom with a huge bed that had rose peddles on it. On the table in our room was a basket with champagne, chocolates and a cards telling us congratulations and to enjoy our stay here. I looked out the window and smiled. Our room was facing the ocean so we had a beautiful view of it. I opened the doors to the terrace and leaned on it as I took a deep breath and stared at the beautiful view.

"It's beautiful right?" Edward said all of a sudden wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his chin on my shoulder.

"It is." I said and all of a sudden I heard a sound of a loud horn.

"What the hell is that?" I asked Edward and he chuckled.

"That's telling everyone that the ship is about to sail off." He explained and just like he said the ship started to move.

"Yay!" I said with excitement and Edward laughed.

"Well what do you want to do first?" I asked him and he all of a sudden picked me up and threw me on the bed.

"I could think of a few things." He said and crashed his lips to mine.

**That night**

"Edward get up please." I begged him for the hundredth time. After having sex for a about six times we knocked out for a few hours. But now I was starving and I wanted to walk around the deck.

"Edward get up right now!" I said pushing him off me.

"Ugh god, fine!" He said and walked to the bathroom and started to take a shower. He's so cranky when he wakes up. He's lucky I'm already use to it. Since I took a shower while he was sleeping I opened my suit case and took out what I was going to wear. I took out my fitted green dress, my pumps, and my black clutch. I quickly placed everything and did my hair and makeup. Like I have said before, I'm not what you would call a fashioista. But when Alice helps you pack your outfits and tells you how you should do you hair and makeup for each outfit. It becomes easier than you doing it yourself.

"Edward hurry I'm starving!" I called to him. In that moment he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. As I did my makeup he got dressed quickly and by the time I was done with myself he was waiting for me.

"How are you so fast?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Just am." He said getting up and taking my hand. We took the elevator down to the lobby and than decided to each some sushi. We went into the restaurant and they soon gave us a table.

"So where is this ship going first?" Edward asked me as we ate our dinner.

"Well in a few hours we'll be in Red Bay Bahamas." I said.

"Cant wait, I want to lay on the beach." He said.

"Edward I don't just want to lay around. I want to travel the island a bit." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I mean I want to not just lay on the beach, I want to explore it too." I said.

"Fine then we'll scuba dive. Then lay around." He said and I giggled.

"Why the hell are you so lazy?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Its not being lazy, its enjoying my vacation. And what I mean by enjoying I mean relaxing." He said stuffing his face with sushi.

As soon as we were done eating we started walking around the deck and even sat down to watch one of the shows they were having that night. It was great. I was really enjoying myself.

"Baby can we leave already, its 2am." Edward said.

"Fine lets go. The show is over anyways." I said and we both walked to our suite. As soon as we got there I found out the only reason he wanted to get back was to get me in bed.

"You couldn't of had just asked." I teased and he laughed.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen" He said.

"I love you too Mr. Cullen." I said as we then made love for one last time until we fell asleep on top of each other.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 28**

Its been two days on our cruise and we just went to the Bahamas. Its beautiful there and the beaches are wonderful I didn't want to leave. Edward has started this game where he says he wants to mark where we have been by having sex there. Since I couldn't resist I agreed. So as we walked around the beautiful beach we stopped at a deserted part of it and like he said, marked it.

As of right now the ship was five minuets away from Havana Cuba and I told Edward I wanted to take some Salsa lessons. Of course he said no and said that he would step on me all the time. But that's why we are going to take classes. To learn how to dance it right.

As soon as the ship stopped and we were allowed to get off, I grabbed Edwards hand and took the flyer they gave us on the ship and went tords the information booth.

"Hi I want to know where we could take some salsa classes." I told the man behind the table.

"Ah yes, the classes start in a bit and its by the beach. Just to and you will get the information there." He explained and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said and grabbed Edwards hand.

"Bella I don't want to." He whined and I turned around and glared at him.

"Fine Edward don't take the classes with me. I'll just go find some hot young Cuban man and he can come and be my partner. Will you be happy then?" I said crossing my arms against my chest. He glared at me for a bit then took my hand.

"Lets go learn some salsa. No fucking Cuban man is putting his hands on you." He said and I laughed. We got to where the lessons were going to be taken place. I sat down on a chair and waited will the classes started. I was getting bored waiting when all of a sudden a bunch of guys started whistling and howling like a bunch of teenagers. I look up to find a woman half dressed and making every guy in the place drool. I look at Edward and glare at him and smack him on the arm.

"Ow what the hell Bella?" He said rubbing his arm.

"I think you should put your eyes back inside your head if you know what's good for you." I said and he laughed wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella honey, I only have eyes for you. So relax Mrs. Cullen." He said and kissed my temple.

"Hello everyone, I'm so glad you all are interested in learning salsa. Now before we start I want to introduce myself. My name is Mariela and I was born and raised in Havana Cuba. I have been a salsa instructor for about ten years and I hope in the little time I have with you all, you can learn something." She said in a soft Spanish accent.

As soon as she was done explaining some things we started. Believe it or not, salsa didn't come too hard for me. Edward in the other hand….lets just say my left big toe was swollen. He sooner or later got the hang of it. Even though I was still better than him. When we were done with the classes we decided to just lay on the beach. I laid my towel on the white soft sand and relaxed as Edward laid next to me with his ipod. I turned around to face him and smiled.

He has his eyes closed, nodding his head to the beat of the music and a serious face. He was to into his ipod. I moved a little bit closer to him and laid my head on his chest. His eyes opened quickly but then smiled and wrapped his arms around me as we both relaxed and enjoyed the beautiful weather.

"Edward get up." I whispered in his ear and placed a kiss in his cheek.

"Oh husband of mine, please wake up." I said and he smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Oh wife of mine, I'm awake already." He said and got up.

"What's up?" He said.

"Well the ship is leaving in an hour so I was thinking if you wanted to take a swim with me." I said and he smiled as he got up and helped me up.

"I'd love to." He said. He grabbed my hand and all of a sudden he picked me up bridal style and threw up both in the water. My head came up and I pushed him playfully.

"Edward, do you want me to drown." I said and he laughed as he came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Never that love." He said and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"How about we mark Cuba." He whispered in my ear and I laughed.

"I had no idea marriage would make you so horney mister." I teased and he laughed.

"With a wife like you, how can I not be?" He said and grabbed my ass under the water.

"Lets go." I said with a lot of enthusiasm and he laughed. We rushed out of the water and soon found a private place to mark Cuba. I was starting to get use to this.

**A few days later**

"Babe look!" I said pointing at me arm. He laugh and stuck his hand out also.

"Where so tan! This honeymoon did us well." I said and he nodded his head.

"I had a wonderful time. Best vacation ever." I said kissing his cheek as we finally landed in Chicago and were now leaving the airport and going to my parents house to pick up our babies. I missed them dearly and I couldn't till I see them.

"So which country was your favorite?" I asked him.

"I really did love them all. But I'm going to have to say I fell in love with Jamaica." He said and I smiled.

"I love them all too. But my favorite was Dominican Republic. It was so nice there and the people are so cheerful with their music and stuff. I had fun there." I said and he smiled.

For the rest of the ride to my parents home we were quiet until Edward brought something up that I didn't really expect.

"Bella what do you think about, having more kids." He said and I looked at him.

"You want more kids?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you?" He asked.

"I mean, of course I do but. Madison and Anthony are just three months old, almost four. Their such a handful and-" I said but he cut me off.

"I never said right now Bella. I know Madi and Anthony are a handful. We can wait till their older. We have the rest of our life's to start a bigger family." He said and I smiled at him.

"I love you." I said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too." He said placing a kiss on my head.

Once we got to my parents house I quickly got out of our car and rang on the door bell. we heard some foot steps until my father opened the door carrying Madison.

"Theirs my little girl." I said picking her up.

"Mommy missed you so much darling. Did you miss mommy?" I cooed to her.

"Um nice to see you too Bells." My father said and I laughed.

I'm sorry dad." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. At that moment my mother came in with Anthony.

"And theirs my little prince. Hey cutie how are you." I said giving Madison to Edward and taking Anthony from my mom.

"How was the honeymoon?" My mother asked as we took a seat on the couch.

"It was great." I said looking at Edward. We both made eye contact and giggled. I turned to my parents and they were looking at us.

"I don't even want to know what that means." My dad said and I giggled.

"So is their any chance you came back with another grandchild in there." My mother said and I blushed.

"Mom stop." I said in a low voice. My mom always had a very colorful personality.

"Renee, you and your questions woman." My dad said giving her a kiss on the cheeks and heading to the kitchen.

"How were they?" Edward asked my mom.

"They were perfect. They hardly cried." She said and I smiled.

"Well then I guess they like to wake us up because they never stop crying at night. Its gotten better but still." I said and we laughed.

As soon as we were done chatting with my parents we got back to the car with our babies and drove home.

As soon as we were home we placed the babies in their play pen and Edward and I started to unpack our suitcases.

"So as the official first night as your wife back at home. What would you like for me to cook." I said and Edward frowned.

"Bella only because we're married now doesn't mean you have to cook for me all he time. I'm not that sexist." He said and I smiled giving him a hug.

"I know I don't have to cook all the time. But I want to cook for you tonight. Edward I want to be that mother and wife. The kind that goes food shopping, takes the kids to their soccer game or ballet recital, and the one you will always see when you come back from work. I want to do all that." I explained and he smiled giving me a kiss o the lips.

"So you want to be a stay at home mom?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes." I said.

"Well that might not happened for a while." He said and I stared at him curiously.

"Why do you say that?" I asked and he took a letter out.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Read it." He said and I took the paper away from him. I opened the paper and began to read. My eyes widened as I finished reading it. I slowly looked up at Edward and he was grinning up at me.

"Edward….did you do this?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"a long time ago I made a copy of your book. Sent it in and just last week I got this in the mail.

"…They want to publish me?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. I told you your book was amazing. You were too nervous to show anyone." He said and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh my god Edward! This is amazing! Thank you so much." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"You deserve it my love." He said.

"Thank you so much in believing in my. I love you." I said and smiled as I gave him kiss.

"I have another surprise." He said.

"More?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Yes more, come with me." He said and rushed my up the stairs. We walked into his painting room and stood in front of a big painting that was covered with a curtain.

"This is what you have been working for?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Close your eyes." He said and did as I was told. I heard him move around a bit then stop.

"Ok, open them." He said and when I did. I automatically felt the tears fall down my face.

"Oh Edward…" I whispered walking closer to the. It was the most beautiful painting I have seen him do. It was a collage painting of all the experiences we have been through together. He has up to the part where we went bungee jumping, to the birth of our children. At the bottom of the painting was a whole space missing. But above it was him, Madison. Anthony and I at the hospital. Now I understood why it took him so long to finish it and from the seems of it, it still wasn't done.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Edward I love it, its beautiful. I cant believe you did this." I said touching the painting.

"I'm not done, I kept the bottom part empty to paint our wedding, and the baby's first birthday.

"This is amazing." I said.

"This is going up in the living room, where everyone can see our amazing life together." he said and I gave him a hug and a soft kiss.

"Thank you, I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you too. My Bella." He said.

Was it possible to love this man even more?

**Who thinks this story should come to an end already? I think its getting close to it. What do you guys think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	29. EPULUOGE

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**EPULUOGE **

"Mommy!" I heard Madison cry running tords me.

"What happened sweetheart?" I asked picking her up and walking out of the kitchen. I walked outside to the back yard to find Anthony with one of Madison's dolls. And one was missing it's head.

"Anthony did you do this?" I asked picking up the doll.

"No mommy." He said shaking his head.

"Are you lying to me? You know what I've told you about lying." I said looking at him with a firm face and no smiles. He had to learn that breaking his sisters toys and lying were not good things.

"He did it mommy! I saw him!" Madison said still crying.

"Calm down baby." I said wiping her tears.

"Anthony I'm going to ask you again. Did you do this to your sisters doll?" I asked and he looked down, pouted and nodded his head.

"I did it mommy." He said and I automatically felt bad for making him feel sad but he had to learn what was good and what was bad.

"That's not a nice thing to do. Say sorry to your sister and its time out for you." I said. He got up and I let go of Madison.

"I'm sorry madi." He said and walked into the house and into the timeout corner.

Life with 5 year olds is a mission, but I loved every moment of it. Its been 5 years since Edward and I got married and 5 years since our babies were born. Its been the best 5 years of my life and everyday getting better. A lot has changed in those 5 years. Emmett and Rosalie got married and had two beautiful kids, Alice had another baby and this time it was a little boy. Rosalie and I surprisingly became really good friends and it was never awkward between us. It was always her, Alice and I.

Edward opened a new art show and he always had people giving him insane amount of money for his paintings. Once my story was published it became a hit. It sold about 6 million in the U.S alone. Its in ten other languages and I toured around for some book signings. I was always so happy and excited to meet the people who enjoyed reading my book. With my book, being a mother and a wife I'm trying my hardest to work on my second book. This one was going to be more about my life. And its title s going to be Love affair. Something I can relate more too.

"Bella?" Edward called out entering through the door. Madison ran to him and jumped into his arms as Anthony stood at the time out corner. He knew how it was. Ten minuets there then he was free. Edward and Alice are always telling me I'm too strict with them but I just want them to know what's right and what's wrong. And I want them to know that when you do something bad there are consequences.

"Hello love." Edward said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby." I said and continued to cook.

"Where's Anthony?" He asked and I pointed at him.

"Aw Bella look at his face. Come here bud." He told the last part to Anthony. Quickly Anthony got up and ran into his arms. Edward gave him a kiss on the head and hugged him. I turned around and glared at Edward.

"Edward if I tell them to do something please don't come around and tell them other wise. He broke Madison's favorite doll and he has to learn that was a bad thing." I said.

"Is that true buddy?" He said turning to look at his son.

"I did it daddy but I said I was sorry." He said and Edward smiled at him.

"See love, he's sorry." He told me.

"Alright, alright. But next time you will get another time out ok." I told Anthony turning to him and taking him from Edward.

"Ok mommy I'm sorry." He said and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you ok." I said and let him go.

"I love you too." He said and ran off to play with his sister.

"So what time do we have to be at em's house?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me and placing kisses on my neck.

"I called Rosalie and she told me that we could be there at around 7. Do me a favor and please give Anthony a bath. He refuses to take one. I still have to get Madi ready and finish this dish." I explained.

"Of course." He said and went to get Anthony. For a few minuets I thought Edward was doing pretty good and Anthony was actually letting him give him a bath. That was until I head a loud scream. I turned around quickly to find my son running around naked with Edward chasing him.

"Anthony stop it right now." Edward said trying to sound firm. But to tell you the truth he could never me angry at our kids. They knew Edward was the one that will always defend them and I will be the one that will scold them and put them on time out if they needed it. I love my kids more than my own life but sometimes I can feel my hair turning gray because of them. Edward is always telling me I needed a day at the spa. But how in the world was I suppose to fit going to the spa into my schedule? Its impossible. But I don't mind. I love being with my two little angels who can sometimes not be angels.

"Nooo bath! Daddy No bath!" Anthony kept shouting as Edward ran after him.

"Ewwwww Anthony is nakie mommy." Madison said coming up to me. I laughed and picked her up.

"I know right. How about we let him and daddy have their fun while I get you dressed." I said and she nodded her head. We walked into her room. We both walked into her over the top princess bedroom with the pink castle shaped bed.

"Alright I'm going to go into your closet and take out what I want you to wear ok." I said and she started to whine and stomp her feet.

"No I'm a big girl I want to pick it out." She said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Fine, go and I'll sit here and wait for you." I said and she skipped into her closet. When she came out she picked out her most over the top dress with white shiny shoes. I think she's been spending too much time with Alice because she defiantly didn't get the whole girly fashioista thing from me.

"Um baby how about something more simple." I said.

"But this dress is so pretty." She said.

"How about you wear this." I said and got up going to her closet. I picked out a cute purple dress and her black tights and some black shoes.

"Look, this is pretty right?" I asked her.

"But I wanna wear the princess dress." She whined.

"I promise you can wear it another day but for tonight your going to wear this ok?" I told her bending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Madison don't give me that face. Come on, give me that smile you know I love." I said and started to tickle her.

"Stop it mommy!" She squealed and I gave her a hug before I got her dressed and brushed her hair. By the time I was done with Madi it was 6:30 pm and I still wasn't dressed. I left her room as she started to watch the little mermaid and went to check on my two favorite boys. I walked into Anthony's Disney's cars themed bedroom and found Edward on the floor as Anthony came out of his closet with a Spiderman shirt, some shorts, yellow rain boots and his superman cape.

"Um how about we find something that matches better son." Edward said getting up from the floor.

"Mommy I look cool!" Anthony said and I started to laugh as I sat on his bed.

"Of course you look cool but today Is thanksgiving and your cousin Miranda's birthday. You have to dress in something less cooler so you wont take the spotlight away from her, you don't want to do that right?" I said and he shook his head as Edward walked out of his closet with a pair of khaki pants, a navy blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt and his little black converses.

Alright let me help you into this as mommy goes and gets all pretty." Edward said and I smiled.

"Daddy, mommy is always pretty." Anthony said and I smiled at my little man.

"Thank you honey." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I went into mine and Edward's bedroom and picked out the dress I was going to wear. I placed my cream colored dress, my black height heels and my clutch. I went to the mirror and started to work on my makeup. When I was done I did my hair in waves. When I was finally done I went out to the living room to find Edward and the kids sitting there waiting for me.

"Mommy you look so pretty!" Madison skipping to me and giving me a hug.

"Thank you so much sweetie, but I think you look even prettier." I said and twirled her around making her dress open up.

Soon we got into the car and Edward drove off to Rosalie and Emmett's house. Once we were there I knocked on the door and Emmett opened it.

"Hey Bella how are you." He said giving me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bro What's up." He said hugging Edward then going to his niece and nephew.

"Uncle Em!" They both shouted and jumped on him. They adored Uncle Em. Specially because even though he wasn't a kid, he acted like one.

"Hey guys! How about we go down stairs. All the kids are down there." He said and walked with them to the basement.

"Rosalie hey, how are you." I said passing her the dish I made and giving her a hug.

"I'm great, Hi Edward." She said then hugged Edward.

"Go ahead into the living room, everyone is there." She said and we did. Once we got there I gave my parents and Edwards parents a hug and the same with Jasper and Alice.

"Uncle Edward, aunt Bella!" Alice and Jasper's kids Miranda and Brian, and Rosalie and Emmett's daughters Stephanie and Jamie came running tords us.

I gave them all a hug and gave Miranda her present.

"Happy birthday sweetie." I said hugging her again.

"Thank you." She said and ran to where the rest of her presents were and placed it there.

"Alright everyone dinner is ready!" Esme and Rosalie shouted and we all got up and went into the dining room. The kids had their own separate table and the adult and different one.

"Emmett Cullen quit it before I made you sit with the kids." Rosalie scolded him.

"Aw baby come on, I just want to try the pie a bit." He said.

"You are not trying anything yet." She said and he groaned.

"Alright everyone up and hold hands, we're going to say grace, honey how about you say them." Esme said and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Lord thank you for having all of us reunited once again, we have all been through a lot throughout the years but one thing has never changed. We are always together and we will always continue to be together and a close family. Thank you for this meal we are amount to eat and thank you for always protecting us and listening to our prayers." He said and he sat down again.

"Can we eat now?" Emmett shouted and we all laughed. We all sooner or later started to eat. We all ate and spoke and enjoyed each others company. A few times I had to get up to help Madison and Anthony cut their meat or clean them up but other than that we were having a great time. After that we all went to the living room and sang happy birthday to Miranda. When she blew the candles we all started to cheer and clap. Emmett had to be the baby and place some frosting on her nose. All she did was giggle and lick it off.

"I love being with the whole family, don't you." Edward said wrapping his arms around my shoulders and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I love it too. Its going to be even more amazing with another addition to the family very soon." I said and Edward froze.

"What do you mean?" He asked turning me around. I giggled and smiled up at him.

"I'm pregnant." I said and he stared at me for a while until He smiled and gave me a huge hug.

Our life was just about to become even more amazing.

**Well that's is everyone. I hope you all enjoyed my story and I hope you will continue to read my other ones. I love the way I ended this and I hope you do too. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	30. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys I'm glad you enjoyed my story! I love all the reviews! I would love if you guys checked out my other story called Fame and review. It would be the world to me. Thanks =)**


End file.
